The Kitsune in Yokai Academy
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Uhm, yeah. I honestly don't have a summery for this one. I could not come up with one. Just no that this is a Naruto/Rosario Vampire cross over and help me out with this one. Extreme OOC Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter 1-ariaval of the homicidal maniac

Naruto stared out the window of the bus that was his current way of transportation. He has grown from when he was thirteen. He allowed his hair to grow a few inches below his shoulder blades before binding it into a neat ponytail with medical tape. His violet fox like eyes were now hidden beneath a pair of dark red sunglasses. His body lost a lot of baby fat and grew up to make up for the lost height during his harsh youth. The three whisker marks that adorned each cheek were now darker and more predominant. Right now, he was about average height for a fifteen year old. His hair also gained multicolored tips, the most predominant ones were diamond, jade, and sapphire colours. He also ditched the orange jump suit in favor of something a lot more conventional. Sure he still wore some orange but it was not over baring as it used to be. He now wore a black open jacket that stopped below the rib with dark orange stitching and a red spiral embroidered onto the back, baggy black jeans with many pockets for holding weapons and scrolls with dark orange and white stitching, black steel toed boots, and a scarlet red tank top with a long sleeved mesh shirt over it. Around his neck were two items. The first was his old Konoha headband, acting like a chocker of sorts. The thing had several dents in it and some minor scratches that could be over looked at a distance. Right through the middle of the slab of metal was a scratch, labeling his loyalty to his village. The other thing was a necklace with a black peace sign as a pendent.

Naruto clutched the thing between his two forefingers. He winced slightly at the sting of the shock that it emitted before letting go of it. 'Damn, the headmaster pulled out all the stops on this thing," he silently thought before his face turned sour. 'The thing takes away most of my powers. Hell I can't even concentrate to create large scale gems because of this thing! All I got are some simple illusions and my true form!'

"**Be lucky that he only stopped at that,"** a feminine voice growled from the back of his mind. **"Remember that he wanted to create a split personality because of your addictions?"**

'Yeah, I know Kyuu-chan,' Naruto answered. 'And he was about to make this thing a pink collar to! There is no way in hell that is happening!' Kyuubi chuckled a little, remembering the collar that the man held up before. It has been two years since Naruto left Konoha, or more specifically, the dimension itself. There was nothing there for him. It was a short time after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and Naruto came out of it the victor. After he returned Sasuke however, no one saw what the blonde kitsune suffered all they saw was the minor wounds on Sasuke's unconscious body. Naruto had a fucking **Chidori** shoved through his chest and no one cared. All the villagers did was throw their insults and weapons at him. That made him snap and run from the village. The Kyuubi told him that she had a way for him to get away from it all after seeing him attempt suicide. From there it was all history.

The world was advanced from his own. The cars and trucks scared him to near death. The worst part of it all, he appeared in an airplane run way when a lot of plains were coming in, and he was in the buff as well. The place seemed to have some hidden creatures that were not human at all. The things were constantly after him so he attacked back and killed most of them. During the time that he was inside this new world, he learned illusions from Kyuubi as well as chakra control and he learned how to use his jewel blood limit on his own.

The blood line was different in comparison to others he has seen. The only one that came close to his blood limit was the strange bone one that he saw the pale freak with the silver hair use. The blood limit was more of a combination of chakra control and chakra capacity. Without chakra control, you could not control the shape of the jewel, nor the path that it took. Without chakra capacity, you could not use the blood limit often. The bad part of the blood limit was that it took major concentration, so much that if you were distracted even the slightest bit, you can mess up and end up with the wrong gem. It really was a fatal flaw if one really thought about it. Another bad thing about was that he was the only one living with it and there were no documented records about its techniques. He basically had to start from scratch on creating the techniques and what the limitations were. One of the limitations was the path of travel. For example, it only travels in a straight line. It could not go up a wall; it would go through it and possibly destroy part of it. The same thing went for a tree. It would not go up the branch, it would go through it. Another thing was that the farther way the gems he was controlling, the greater the chakra control and consumption. He discovered that he could keep control of the gems fro slightly after he created them, but it was only slightly. He could flatten it or add onto it and crate some spikes out of it but he could not completely change its shape.

Naruto smirked viciously as he pulled out a crimson scroll from one of his many pockets on his pants. Labeled on it was the word Kubukiri. Sure, he could not open the scroll and the storage seal but he could still look at it. He remembered the day he got the blade s well as the lessons that it taught to him. The man, Zabuza, told him to grip the hilt of the blade when no one was around and pump chakra into it. The blade would do the rest of the work. Before he pumped chakra into the blade it was a massive zanbatou with a single edge. The tip of it curled slightly. Near the hilt was a half a hole on the edge of it and near the tip was a complete hole. The blade itself was probably was about five feet and the hilt made up an extra foot of it, making it a little over six feet in total. When he pumped chakra, he did not expect what he got. The blade had many seals on it. A few of them recognized as binding seals. Chakra was unique to each person and each one had a different signature. The last one, he could not recognize at the time but he came to recognize it as an augmentation seal. What it would do would change the properties of the blade to fit the wielder of it. At the time, the blade would shoot blasts of concentrated chakra at people, probably burning them, when Zabuza pumps chakra through it. (I know it never happened but go with it) When Naruto pumped chakra, the blade changed completely. Sure, it kept the same shape that it originally had, but there were still some dramatic changes to it. The coloration went from plain metallic to black with a silver serrated edge. Running down the length were large cut jewels with multiple colours. At the end of the hilt was a large multi colored gem. The handle was no longer segmented but a complete whole wrapped in crimson tattered cloth.

He chuckled silently as he remembered Sasuke trying to pick it up after Kakashi saying that the blade was rightfully an Uchiha's weapon. The brooding bastard couldn't even lift it an inch off the ground. It only ticked team seven, sans Naruto, off even more that the blonde could lift up with ease. Apparently the binding seals added weight to the weapon if someone that Naruto did not like tried to steal it. He tested that theory with Iruka. Sure the man could barely lift it but it was possible for him to lift. The seals also made the blade lighter for Naruto. How else could he lift the thing without it losing some weight?

Naruto heard the bus driver grunt out that they were nearing the academy before sighing. Why did he agree to this again? Oh, yeah, because the headmaster said that he was too homicidal to be let out into public without some sort of personal watching him. Naruto liked to kill; he would not lie about that. Hell, he was proud of what he could do with a blade, mist, and a few gems. (Yes my friends, Naruto will be a master of the silent homicide method, complete with the mist itself) The bus driver started to speak again. "You entering Yokai Academy, Eh?" he asked.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Yeah old man," he answered.

The bus driver chuckled slightly before breaking out into a mad laughter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," the man said in an apologetic tone. "I hope you said all of your good byes..." Naruto's ears quirked at the tone of the man's voice. He watched as the man turned around. His eyes were glowing a silvery white. "…because as soon as we leave this tunnel, you'll see the academy and probably never anything else in your life."

Naruto looked at the man oddly before chuckling to himself. "That's probably what the outside world hopes old man," he responded lightly before feeling the bus stop. The blond grabbed the large duffle bag full of his stuff before heading out of the bus. He whistled lowly at what he saw. The place was a graveyard. "Kind of depressing for an academy," Naruto thought to himself. The trees were dead and most likely rotting. Everything just seemed out of place with the outside world. "What are these people thinking? 'Let's make this place a haunted house! This will attract all the students that we need!' Tch, idiots."

"**Don't question things kit,"** Kyuubi replied. **"Remember bad things happen to you if you start to question. Remember the troll incident."**

Naruto growled at the vixen. 'How was I supposed to know that thing was a girl!' he shot back. 'They all smell the same damn it, rotting flesh and shit.'

"**Yet you knew I was a woman right off the bat?"** Kyuubi questioned, a smirk adorning her features as she heard the blonde growl back at her yet never throwing back any words.

The blonde sighed as he grabbed his duffle bag and started to walk away. Before he could get a foot away from his spot he heard a voice scream. He turned slightly, catching a figure on a bike, but not fast enough to get a full view and out of the path of the bike. The metallic thing collided into him, sending him and the figure that was riding it to earth. When he recovered he was about to get up, only to feel a weight on his chest. There, with her resting on his chest, was a girl around his age long pin hair flowing down her back. She had deep green eyes and wore a normal green school girl outfit that only made her hotter in the blonde's opinion. Around her neck was a rosary with a red jewel in the center of it.

Moka pushed herself up while shaking her head. She just had to get dizzy and bump into some one. What were the chances of gaining a new friend now? She was in a hurry to meet him but she got dizzy and the results were her crashing into him. She felt the ground some only to find it warm and soft. Last time she checked, the ground around Yokai Academy was cold and hard. She aloud her gaze to travel to the ground only to find that she was touching a body. A rather nice body if she had to admit. She traveled the body up to find the head of it only to blush furiously at the sight. The body she was on top of was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and sunglasses shielding his eyes. The poor vampire jumped off him so fast, sputtering out apologies like mad.

Naruto shook his head, trying to wave the girl down. "It's cool, it's cool," he told her. The blonde made an attempt to get up, only to find a slim, slender hand in front of his face. He traveled the hand upwards and smiled at the pink haired girl. The girl was offering him a hand up. He smiled and took it before hefting himself up. He dusted his pants and clothes before looking at the pink haired girl. "Thanks for the help up."

"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "I'm anemic; I get a little dizzy sometimes.

Naruto smiled kindly at her, trying to force down the nosebleed that he was getting from the site of the girl. "Like I said, it's cool"

Moka smiled at him before looking on the blonde's cheek. There was a slight cut with some blood oozing out of it slightly. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

Naruto looked at her funny before bringing his hand to his face and wiping away some of the blood and inspecting it. "Huh, I guess I am now aren't I?" he smiled back at Moka before dropping it. The girl was falling over slightly, on top of him exactly. He blushed slightly before his eyes widened in slight shock. What the hell was this girl doing?! Moka wrapped her arm around his neck before bringing up her head near his neck.

"Sorry but you see," she started. "I am a vampire." She bit down on his neck swiftly, sucking some of his blood. Naruto's mind was running with a lot of questions. The girl was a vampire? So he was not the only freak attending this haunted knockoff of a school? Maybe he should show her what he is if she was telling the truth. She smiled as she took her face out of the crook of his neck. "Thank you!" she squealed.

Naruto held up his hand, gaining the girls attention. "You said earlier that you were a vampire right?"

The pink haired girl looked down, almost ashamed of herself. "Yeah," she replied. "Do you hate vampire?" her voice was shaky as she looked back up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Nagh," Naruto answered. "Heard of them though. People say that they are really scary monsters and that they should be avoided like the plague. Almost like the homicidal kitsune that everyone talks about as well. I personally just think that they are misunderstood really. Hell, I'm a kitsune myself." Naruto's hands formed a hand seal before his body shimmered slightly. When the shimmered died down his ears were moved to the top of his head and were now fox like, mainly red with white tips. His tail bone sprouted a tail with the same colour scheme as his ears. He smirked at her foxily before holding out his hand. "The name's Naruto, nice to meet you."

Moka looked at him with wide eyes. Here was a kitsune, a monster that was supposed to be extinct save one, and he was a homicidal maniac. Yet here was another one and he did not seem in the least bit homicidal so he could not be that kitsune. Her mind finally clicked before she pounced on the blonde almost dropping him to the ground. She was scratching his ears, making the blonde purr heavily and loudly. She smiled at his purr before squealing. "KKKAAAWWWAAAIII!"

When she was finally able to pry herself off of him Naruto put back up the illusion and started to walk along side of her. She was walking her bike, making sure that she was by his side and not he bike. "I never got to introduce myself did I? My name is Moka." Naruto smiled at her before asking if she was one of the first year students. She smiled brightly at the question. "Yep, I am guessing that you are one to?" Naruto nodded. She smiled even brighter. "I guess that we are meant to be friends then." 'Hopefully even greater than that,' she thought silently. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She barely even knew the boy and she was already having thoughts of taking him for her own.

They made their way to the entrance of the academy making small talk on how hard it was to fit in a normal school. Apparently they both had the same problem of fitting and both were the so called social out casts. She smiled when they reached the gates. "Well Naruto-kun, we'll talk some more after the ceremony." Naruto smirked at her before he went into the main building and she went off to put her bike away.

A/N Alright, don't complain about this please. This is an extremely old piece of mine. Hell, it's older than Clan Maelstrom and Soldier of Gems, the stories I started out with. I actually though I lost this so I did not continue it. This fic is also where I got how Naruto acts inside Soldier of Gems, my Legend of Dragoons cross over fic. I do have n question, does the gem blood limit seem reasonable. I tried so hard to come up with something that is powerful but not overly so. Please tell me what you think. For now please leave your reviews. And before I go, I want all my readers to know, I have a Naruto/Bleach crossover fic called The Underground War. Yes, this is a cheap way to get viewers for that and I am hoping that it works. So please, read both this and The Underground War.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-awakening the vampire

Naruto took his seat inside his class as he watched the students come inside the room slowly and surely. The class was pretty large with average wooden desks. At least the rooms were not knockoffs of a haunted house. That was just creepy. He eyed everyone, trying to pick out the threats and the people whom he could tolerate. So far no one of particular interest came in so he just lied his head down and started to go to sleep. It wasn't till some idiot with a big mouth woke him up. "But ma'am, can't we just eat the humans?" the voice asked. Naruto looked at the teen with a quizzical eye. He had multiple piercings on his face and had shoulder length blonde hair. It seemed that the teen was also wearing a normal green uniform. The hidden kitsune could just tell that the teen was going to cause a world of trouble.

His attention turned to the teacher as she began to speak. She had shoulder length blond hair as will with matted down spikes and two tuffs of hair that acted like cat ears for some reason she wore these fancy glasses that he thought were just for show. For some reason or another she put off an aura of a cat and he liked cats as well. She put on this smile that seemed to get everyone's attention. "No silly," she answered. "But don't worry about running into any humans here though. All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you."

Naruto looked around at the people. 'So this is a school built for monsters uh?' he mentally asked himself as everyone was acting like it was normal for this sort of thing to happen. 'I am really going to maim the headmaster for not giving me any details about this place. And here I was beginning to think that Moka-chan and I were the only nonhuman things here." Naruto blinked at that thought. Did he just call her Moka-_chan_? Sure he liked the girl and found her highly attractive (hint, hint) but he barely met the girl. Why the hell was he referring her as Moka-chan?

"And since this place is located in the secret border lands," the teacher continued. "No human has ever been here, or at least been here and lived." Naruto blinked at that statement. That was a pretty big statement. How the hell were they supposed to know who was human and who was not if you everyone looked like a normal human? Check there portfolio or something?

The blonde kitsune in disguise turned his attention to the door as it swung open. "Oh sorry I'm late," a familiar voice called out. Moka walked inside the classroom while nervously looking at the people, trying to find a familiar person. "I got lost in the halls after the ceremony."

The teacher, known as Nekonome, waved the girl down and pointed to the rows of desks in front of her. "It's alright. Just take up an empty seat." Moka smiled and thanked her, her eyes searching for an empty seat.

Naruto watched as everyone looked at the girl with lust. He could actually see real hearts inside their eyes. Was that even possible? He could also hear cat calls and wolf whistles as well as will you marry me? What were these idiots thinking? 'What a bunch of hyenas,' Naruto thought. 'Almost as bad as wolves. Don't they have any respect?' The blonde sighed as he rose from his seat and raised his hand in a waving gesture. "Yo Moka-chan, over here."

Naruto smirked foxily at the girl as she blinked in confusion at the blonde. He was here? She was expecting him to have a different class then here completely and never be able to see him again and yet he was here? It was as if fate was smiling upon her. Her eyes lit up with joy before she smiled brightly. "It's you Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she took him into a breath talking hug. "Oh, I'm so happy that we're in the same class!"

Naruto looked at the class around him. All the males were glaring daggers at him, as if trying to kill him by looks alone. He was a bit put off as some of the girls were glaring daggers at Moka, mumbling 'lucky whore' or something of the like under their breath. He could even feel some killing intent coming from the teacher towards the poor girl, Naruto shrugged and returned the hug that the pink haired girl was giving him.

As it turned out, it was a free day. They had it set up like that as the campus was huge and it was easy to get lost in. Naruto was blushing furiously however as Moka had him by the arm and led him down the halls. She was pointing out stuff and staring at everything in awe as they walked past the most visible stuff. Naruto shook his head. He was a killer and yet a girl tamed him? And to make matters worse, it was a girl that he barely knew as well.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of claiming Moka as his mate and looked around at the people. He guessed it right. Most males here were a bunch of horn dogs looking for something to fuck. It creeped him out though that some of the women he saw looked at Moka with distaste and at him with some amount of lust and want. Naruto was secretly glad that it wasn't as bad as the males had it for Moka. Naruto chuckled to himself as he heard some people, males, say that if he got in their way that they would eat him. They could try but it did not mean that they would succeed. It most likely meant their funerals and many very unhappy parents and so forth.

Then the loud mouthed teen that suggested that they should eat the humans appeared in front of them. Naruto growled lightly at the teen. "You are cute," he said in a playboy like tone. "Moka isn't it? My name's Komiya Saizo. Remember it."

"You know I never really did like the perverted type," Naruto voiced out with a smirk. That seemed to get the teens attention from Moka. Saizo growled at the violet eyed kitsune before gripping him by the collar of his mesh shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Woah dude, I know I'm hot but I don't swing that way."

Saizo glared daggers at the blonde fox. Why the hell was he mocking him?! The blonde in his hands seemed to be weak in his opinion. And what was with the sunglasses? Trying to make a fashion statement? The blonde idiot was going to pay dearly. "I would watch what you say punk!" he yelled as he brought up his fist to slam in the violet eyed teens stomach.

Naruto smirked as he gripped the teen's hand and twisted it. "Like I said before…" the blonde kitsune started. "…I don't swing like that!" He proceeded to kick the teen in the stomach and land on his feet while adorning a cocky smirk as the blonde idiot in front of him struggled to his feet.

"You know," Saizo growled out. "It's the punks like you that get fed to the wolves." The teen then turned his attention to Moka who had an astonished look on her face. Naruto looked around and smirked at how the people were talking about the blonde in front of him and Moka. They said something like the ogre was sent here for reform. That Saizo was a rapist and that he really didn't follow the rules. The rapist part gave him more of an in site to kill the older teen where he stood. Unfortunately, all his power was taken away by his necklace and all his weapons were inside scrolls that he had no way to open till he actually had use of his chakra.

Saizo began to speak in his 'ladies man's' tone. "What's a girl like you doing with a freak like this anyway?" his face gained an all knowing smirk as he looked at the girl and pointed to himself. "Maybe you haven't anybody better to compare him to yet. You need to experience something better that him, like- like Me." he leaned forward, almost trying to intimidate Moka. "When should I pick you up?"

Moka looked at the teen in front of her in shock. What was with this teen? He was so persistent and smelt rotten. She would much prefer Naruto over this idiot, or most of the teens here for that matter. She shook her head. Was she falling for him already? It was just too soon for that to happen. She barely met him for Kami's sake. She grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him away while looking over his shoulder with a cheerful smile. "Sorry but I'm having too much with Naruto-kun!"

Saizo laughed slightly at the retreating pair. "Well, enjoy him while he lasts." He smiled and licked his lips. "People who insult me like he did today tend to have a very short life expectancy span."

Moka dragged them behind a stair well to take a breather. She didn't like Saizo in the least bit. He just put off that aura of discomfort to the pink haired girl. He also reeked of human flesh. She looked at Naruto and smiled. She didn't know way, but she felt safe around him, as if she could tell him anything. "Whoo, that was kinda scary. Are alright Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her foxily. "Are you kidding me? I have been in far worse situations than him. I have also seen some pretty scary shit as well. Try getting eaten by a fifty foot snake and live." It was true he was eaten by a giant snake. He may have been going a little overboard about the size of the thing a bit but he was eaten by one and he was able to tell the story. Most people were either suffocated or digested by stomach acids from the snake's inners. "I do have one question though. It's not that I am complaining but why did you choose me as a friend. Surely there are people more suited for you and a little less fight crazed."

Moka looked at him with shock. Did he doubt himself? That just would not do if she were to claim him. There she went with the claiming thing. "Don't say that Naruto-kun! You are highly suited!" The girl gained a slight blushed as she cupped her head slightly. "Besides." Naruto looked at her with interest as she spoke. "You let me suck your blood." Naruto face faulted. The girl was one of a kind alright. "You should be proud. Your blood is awesome. Way more delicious than any of the transfusion packs I drank out of. The flavor, the balance, the aroma, the body, all wonderful."

Naruto got up and shook his head. "So I'm an all you can eat buffet eh?"

Moka blushed slightly. "Well, to tell the truth Naruto-kun, you were my first. You were the first person I drank blood from. And a girl never forgets her first." Naruto stood there with an open mouth. Sure, he dreamed of being a girl's first but this was ridiculous. He could not help but to worry about the girl. She blushed while she looked at her feet before looking at Naruto as he blankly stared at her. "Oh stop, you're embarrassing me!" she proceeded to accidentally hit him in the chest before running off a little ways and looking back at him to see if he was still following.

Naruto was in shock as he pulled himself out of the wall, literally. 'Okay, rule one, never get her pissed,' he mentally noted. 'She has one hell of an arm and I don't even want to be on the business end of it if she got pissed.'

The duo explored the campus for a little while. Everything was out of place and weird. It was amazing though. The vending machines looked somewhat like a monster. The funniest thing he has seen though was a demon version of the thinker. It was just hilarious to see a winged devil like creature sitting upon a rock inside a thinking a position. But that was just him he supposed as a lot of people around him called it art. They were now standing in front of the dorms with their bag ready. The place was not very lively and had a cemetery in front of it. There were a few trees in front of it but Naruto never really counted the rotting trees as really much of anything except fire wood and that was at the very best.

Moka sighed at the view. It was great. "It's heaven," she commented as she clasped her hands. "Have you ever seen a place with such personality?"

Naruto looked at her funny before shrugging. "Not into that kind of stuff to be honest."

"But it's heaven to us monsters!" Moka exclaimed.

"It's heaven to you and a lot of other people," Naruto pointed out. "What's heaven to me is a battle field with a whole bunch of fighters going at me or something of the like." Naruto turned and smiled at her. "Any who, I have been meaning to ask you a question." She looked at him, quirking and eyebrow in interest. "From what I have heard, vampires are supposed to have this energy that just could be sensed and yet you don't seem to have any. What's restricting it, if you don't mind sharing?"

Moka smiled at him before motioning to her rosary. "No, I don't mind sharing it with you at all. It's the rosary. It has this power that locks up a vampire's power. I f it were to be taken off, I turn into something really scary." She smiled as she moved closer and leaned forward, gripping Naruto's shirt for support. "Of course, even with her powers sealed away, a girl's got to have blood." She bit onto his neck, slightly pricking the blonde before sucking some of his blood. His taste was just so amazing. She never wanted to lose that taste. She moved away before looking at Naruto. "Now, can I ask a question?" Naruto nodded. "I heard the same things about kitsunes. I hear that they could match a vampire and have this presence that can be felt like a vampire's. Where is your restriction if you don't have that kind of energy right now?

Naruto smiled at her before pointing at his necklace. "This thing is that cause to be honest with you. The headmaster designed it special since I was his _favorite_." Naruto said the last word with distain and spite. He did not like the headmaster at all right now. "This thing just locks away my power till all I really can do I small illusions. And the thing shocks people who touch it with the intent to take it off. At first he wanted to make me have this split personality but I instantly put the kibosh to that. He also wanted to make it a pink collar but I got lucky and ended up with this."

Moka looked at him before asking why the headmaster wanted to give him a second personality. He honestly couldn't be that bad of a person. He did not have the vibe that he was at all. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well you see, I kind of have this addiction." Moka looked at him oddly before questioning that. Naruto got a down cast look as he looked at his feet. "Alright, but please don't over react. What would you do if I said I was the homicidal kitsune that you heard about?"

She looked at him with shock. He was that monster? He was the one putting a lot of people into early graves? There was no way that he could be that kind of creature. He was not a psychopath hell bent on killing everything in life. "You can't be that kind of monster. You're not a homicidal maniac who wants to kill everything."

Naruto sighed as he turned away from the building and started to walk away. "So that's the way you think uh?" Naruto asked as Moka reached out to grab his shoulder. Naruto only shook it off and continued on his way. "The buss will be here in an hour. If you really think that way then there is no reason to stay. I already have my withdrawal written as a form of backup so don't go after me. See you in another life Moka-chan."

Naruto sighed as he reached the jack-o-lantern bus stop. He was right; the bus was thirty minutes way from the stop. "So no regrets sunny?" the bus driver asked. Naruto shook his head no. "Then hop right on." Naruto turned to see the school before sighing. Was it really worth it to leave this place?

Moka walked the campus with a solemn look on her face. She just drove away one of her only friends in life. She just had to say that he was some psychopath. There was no way that he was that. He probably had a good reason for killing all of those people. She was about to go to the bus stop to see if he was still there but a hand grabbed her. She turned slightly to see the face of Saizo. "And what brings you here all alone?" Moka looked at the man in shock before screaming. "If you're lonely, then I can fix that."

She pulled her hand away and started to walk backwards. Saizo smiled at this. He always liked this part of a rape. It was just so good to know that he was the one in control "I'm serious," Saizo proclaimed as he threw off his jacket. "Your beauty is on a whole different scale than the humans I played with. I want you to be my girl, Akashiya Moka!" Moka backed away further as she watched the teen start to transform. His tongue started to slid out of his mouth and elongate as his shirt tightened around his growing body and started to rip. "Whoops, when I get excited, my body starts to change. Then I can't stay in human form."

He was about to make his move on the cowering girl before a rock his head. He turned to the path of the rock to see Naruto leaning against a tree whole throwing up another rock and catching. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you never to hit a lady?" the blonde kitsune asked with a slight smirk. Naruto whistled lowly as he took in the former 'human's' body in. He was like a troll, complete with the smell.

Moka looked at Naruto with a worried face. His powers were locked up. There was no way that they could come out of this alive. "Run Naruto-kun. Don't take him on!"

Naruto turned to her and smiled foxily whole dropping the stone. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He turned his attention to the rapist. "So, you going to attack me or am I just going to have to stay here and age all day long?"

The monster of a teen looked at him before snarling. "You dare mock me boy!" he yelled as he rushed towards Naruto. He expected blood but there was none. It was as if his claw passed through strait air. He felt a ball of mud strike him in the back of the head, forcing his attention behind his attention behind him. He saw the same blonde, throwing up a few soft rocks. The thing was that he had his sunglasses off and he had red and white fox ears and a red and white fox tail swishing behind. A cocky smirk adorned the blonde kitsune's vulpine face. "You're that homicidal kitsune aren't you?" Saizo asked as he looked into the kitsune's deep violet eyes. Naruto smirked grew wider as he nodded. Saizo smirked as well as he rushed forward. "Then I get to have bragging rights on killing someone like you weakling."

The blonde prepared to jump over him but looked down as something caught his foot. It seemed as if he got his foot caught in between a root, forcing him to the ground. When he got up, he got a swift kick to the abdomen, sending him flying backwards.

Moka rushed to Naruto, trying to see if he was okay. She admitted that she liked him, even if he was the homicidal maniac. He was her friend and would remain so for a long time, or at least she initiated her plan to gain him as her mate. "Naruto-kun, are you alight?" she asked as she knelt down to help him. Naruto smiled foxily at her before motioning her to get way, accidentally grabbing the rosary while he was at it.

"Don't worry, I got it," he told her as he walked back into the fight. "After all, we're friends aren't we?" Moka just stood there with shock evident on her face. He just pulled off her rosary. It was supposed to impossible and yet he did it. He was able to take it off. She could feel her body tingle slightly as an impulse of raw energy was sent out through the field.

Both Naruto and Saizo turned their attention to the girl as she transformed. They stood in awe at the sight as demonic energy whirled around her. Her hair turned silver while her fangs grew. She grew claws as the energy around her grew even more intense. Was this a vampire? Was this truly a vampire? Saizo was staring at the scene in shock while Naruto was staring at it with amazement. She would make a better sparring partner than anyone else at this school if he had his powers back. The last things to change were her eyes though. They gained this beautiful red glow with slits running vertically down the eyes.

"The rumors are true," Saizo muttered "There is a vampire here."

Moka smirked at him before motioning him to come to her. "What's the matter little boy?" she asked in a mocking manner. "I thought you wanted to snuggle. So why not show us how strong you really are and give me a hug." Saizo looked at the vampire with rage. She dare mock him?! He was one of the strongest monsters alive! He was not to be mocked! He rushed towards with his clawed hand out reached. His hand reached around her and yet she didn't flinch. Hell, she didn't even move for heaven's sake. She just stood there. "Is this really all you got?" Her body started to twist as she brought up her leg and kicked him in the face. "Learn your place!"

Saizo went off like a missile, tumbling down the hill like a barrel. Naruto whistled at how strong the vampire actually was. She would make a great sparring partner in the future. "You know how much I would kill to have a training partner like you?" he asked with a smirk.

The vampire chuckled as she gripped the rosary from his out reached hand. "Probably a lot of people," she said with a small smirk. She leaned forwards and took a little swift bite of his neck, taking some blood a souvenir as well. "For now, baby sit the other Moka." She attached the rosary to her collar. Naruto watched as she turned back to normal and fainted on top of him. It was as if fate itself wanted them to be together. (Or it could be the writer)

A/N Welcome back my fellow readers. I was surprised that people actually liked this one. It was amazing how many people actually put it on their favorites and alerts in one god damned day. It was near thirty, which is way more than I really expected. In case you did not get the hint, Moka and Naruto will end up an item sooner or later in the story. I just like the paring to be honest. Not sure about any others but Naru/Moka is going to happen. So, any ideas? For now, good bye and do not forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-the questions

RRRIIINNNGGG-SMASH!!!

Naruto slammed his fist on the snooze button of the alarm clock. He always hated the damned things. They were just to annoying to let live. Yet very dorm room had to have one. It just did not make any sense to the blonde, none what so ever. Naruto smiled at the fact that he got one of the best dorm rooms to himself. Usually people had to share the room if that were to happen. Sure, his old apartment beyond the border was larger but this was still nice. Everything was insight and there were only two rooms, a full bathroom and the bedroom which also accounted for his living room and dining room as well as a cooking area as he had a hot plate and some packets of top ramen inside his duffle bag. Going to the cafeteria was still recommended but people were able to use hotplates and other things.

The blonde yawned as he stretched; gaining a satisfied smirk as he heard his bones pop back into realignment. He looked down on his body before tracing the scars that he has received over the years. Most of them were light scars that would most likely go away in another year or so. But one stood out among the rest. The fist sized marking with some light scars coming of it like whips of lightning. He hated it. To him, it was a permanent reminder of what he has done in his life, what kind of hell he lived through, and more importantly, never let that happen again. By no means was he going to be cold to the rest of the world, he was just going to be weary on who he trusted or not. So far, the only person who he could trust completely was Moka.

That was another interesting thing that his mind bothered to wonder on. The two of them were so similar yet complete opposites in every sense of the word. It was as if they were like day and night. The night was the more mature one though. She seemed to have most of the knowledge that they retained as well. The sad part was that he found both of them attractive in different ways. The problem was which one was real and which one was the built personality. Naruto sighed, not bothering with the subject anymore. He had class in about an hour and he had to get ready for it. Going in his boxers really didn't seem appealing to him at the time.

Moka had many questions buzzing through her head as she walked towards Naruto's dorm. One was why was he the way he was? People do not become homicidal for no reason. She was sure that he had a good reason for it as well. Another was what could he really do? She had heard stories about what he could do like most of his illusions were deadly and morbid. She also heard that he was able to create these gems from nowhere and can have them cover his body like armor. She has heard so many stories yet she did not know what to believe so she wanted to get her facts straight.

When she was about to knock on the door, she heard the door handle click, signifying that someone was about to come out. She stepped back, allowing it creek open before revealing Naruto in his usual garbs with his necklace and head band around his neck. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're up early."

Naruto blinked at her before looking at his watch and back at her. "Moka-chan, do you have a sense of time?" Naruto asked. "Because it's now seven forty. Class starts in twenty five minutes." Moka stood there with her mouth in an 'o' shape, signifying that she understood. Naruto smiled before gripping her hand. "Come on, we can talk after school alright. For now, I would prefer not to piss off the people who hold my grades in their hands"

Moka blushed at his smile slightly before stopping him in his tracks. Naruto turned around in confusion before he saw the pink haired girl lean in and take a bite out of his neck. He felt the prick and then the slight loss. It was not as painful as the movies and books made out but it stung slightly. He did not mind giving her blood to drink at all to be honest. It was not like she was after his tailed ass to kill. No, she genuinely liked him. But it was the fact that it was always so sudden that kind of unnerved him. She didn't think that he would give her blood willingly.

She smiled as she moved her head from his neck. He had such a delicious taste. He smelt a lot like a fox which was kind of obvious though as he was a kitsune. But it was just so damn good to resist. She smiled brightly at Naruto before grabbing the violet eyed blonde by the hand and gripped tightly, making the blonde blush slightly. "Come on Naruto-kun, we can't be late!" she started to run to the main building, dragging the kitsune along with her.

The classes came and went easily. Most of the stuff that home room covered was how to live with humans. All other seven periods were for classes like math and English and classes like that. It was really easy for the blonde as it was mostly remembering and retaining stuff, which he got down at the beginning of his arrival. Hell, he only memorized a few techniques from his own damned dimension really. They were basically the basic stuff that people learned inside the ninja academy but with a few twists. But that was then, when there was a seal that could block his memory. Now, he could remember more than he could ever imagine. It was amazing really.

Everything here was better. He was able to learn here… to thrive here. The major part was that there was no one to really criticize him for being a Jinchuriki. Sure, there were still people that ridiculed him butt was a hell of a lot more bearable than what he got at Konoha. He chuckled slightly at the thought of his entrance. The press was his _best friend_ for a week. It was a hassle to get around them to train alone as they were literally everywhere. That was one of the worst weeks he has ever had since he came to the world. He has had worse but it still sucked.

He learned a lot as well. Before he came here, his chakra control sucked. The Kyuubi put him through some pretty rough chakra control exercises, even coming out in a Hoseki Bunshin, a Bunshin he created a little while before he came here which could only be used by people with his blood line, and throwing kunai at him while he ran up a tree and jumped on to water while going through a ring of fire with a very small opening. Yep, the chakra control exercises sucked. But the end result was something that he was glad for. He had near perfect to perfect chakra control. The part that Kyuubi did not know anything other than illusions really sucked at the time as he was more into the flashiest jutsu at the time. Now, he was into what gave him the most satisfaction in a kill.

Right now, he was going into his room with Moka right beside him. The green eye vampire said that she had a few questions to ask him and she did not want to speak about it in public, seeing as he was a real big target. Moka was about to open the door when Naruto gripped her wrist, making her look up to him in shock and question. The blonde smiled at her and then released her wrist. "Just trust me, don't ever open the door without doing this first quickly. Oh, and memorize it as I am going to show you only once. I tend to over sleep sometimes and need someone to wake me up." Moka nodded, watching Naruto move his closed hand towards the door. She watched as the blonde kitsune knocked on several places of the door and heard some tumblers move and roll about. The door creaked open without him actual touching the door knob.

Moka turned to him while pointing at the door. "What was that exactly Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his neck. Moka blushed at him. He just looked so cute like that. "…I learned early on that a lot of people hate my guts. They used to come in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, or at least that's what they thought at the time, to kill me. So that is why I usually rig my doors."

Moka raised a delicate eyebrow. "What exactly would have happened to me if I were to open the door manually and I thought you had your powers locked up? I mean, if that's the case then how did you rig the door?"

Naruto smiled foxily before bringing her inside the room. "Well you see, it would have blown up, probably sending you to the infirmary. And I don't have to have my powers to rig a door. All I need are some pieces of scrap metal that I could mold and some plastic explosives." Moka raised an eyebrow, questioning where he got the explosives. Naruto shrugged as he closed the door. "I borrowed it off of some idiot arson who tried to blow up a store." Naruto sighed as he took off his sunglasses and undid the illusion that kept his foxy features hidden, making the girl blush slightly. The violet eyed teen looked at her awkwardly before sitting on his bed and motioning her to take a seat. "So you had some questions about me?" he asked after seeing her take a seat in front of him on the bed. The vampire nodded. "Shoot."

Moka looked at him trying to come up with the right words to say. It was so dammed difficult as she was distracted by his swishing fox tail and his twitching fox ears that stood on top of his head, screaming for her to pet and scratch them. It was just so cute and almost irresistible. "Uhm yeah, I wanted to ask are the stories true?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in question before asking what she meant. "The stories label you as some kind of sick freak who baths in the blood of his kills. Is that true?"

Naruto laughed a little before shaking his head. "No, that's just a load of bull. Sure, I love to kill but I don't save the blood of my opponents for anything. Hell, I don't even save a bit of it. I think that the stories came from this; I love the feel of blood on y claws so that probably is the reason why most people believe in that. Anymore questions?" he asked slightly.

Moka nodded. "What could you do exactly?" she asked with a nervous voice. She really wanted to know what he could do in reality. She did not believe the stories that he was some kind of freak that was only living for the kill. He just could not be that. There had to be something different.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his hand. "Well, right now all I got are some small time illusions such as hiding my appearance, hiding some objects and other things. If I were to go all out in my illusions, without this thing around my neck, you would actually have a hard time weather deciding it was really or fake. But what I mainly use is mist and gems that I create. Don't ask about those as it's really hard to explain really."

Moka nodded before one last question came into her mind. "Why are you like this right now?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her before looking down with a slight tear running down his face. He should have known that she would have asked this. He really should have. The question was should he tell her? Should he tell her what kind of hell he has been through to survive? How was she going to react if she told her that he had one of the strongest demons in all of existence? Was she going to act like he was the plague as well? He wouldn't blame her really. It was only natural to react like that.

Moka sighed as she got up to leave. Naruto looked at her before grabbing her arm. "No, I'll tell you," he said in a solemn voice. "Just promise me that this stays between me and you alright? Just promise me that you won't tell anybody without consent alright?"

Moka stared at him in shock. Was it so important that it should remain between them? Was it really that terrible to tell for him? Should she have asked the question in the first place? Taking the risk she nodded? Naruto sighed as she took a seat in front of him once again. "Alright, I guess I should start from the beginning really. About fifteen years ago there was a village called Konohagakure no Sato. It was a powerful village that lived in the Land of Fire. The world it was in was somewhat similar to this but not as advanced. And the geography was different there as well. There was no such thing as Japan or America. The world they lived in consisted of the elemental nations. There were many countries making up the elemental nations but there were five main ones. Land of Fire, Land of Wind, Land of Water, Land of Earth, and Land of Lightning. Their military strength were focused into a village of great size, each ruled by a man or woman known as a Kage. Land of Fire hand Konohagakure no Sato and the Hokage, Land of Wind had Sunagakure no Sato and the Kazekage, Land of Water hand Kirigakure no Sato and the Mizukage, Land of Earth had Iwagakure no Sato and the Tsuchikage, and Land of Lightning had Kumogakure and the Raikage. Each one of the tried to test their metal against each other constantly, starting wars of great proportions. Konoha just got out of a war when this happened. A magnificent beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The reason why is because a man bearing the Konoha leaf, the symbol on my color, attacked her in her own den. She made a war path to the village, destroying anything in her path. When he came to Konoha, she started to attack with rage and anger. Half of the village was destroyed in just thirty minutes by her. No one thought that they would make it through with their lives intact. But sure, one man rose, the Yondaime Hokage. He rode upon a large toad with a pipe and a blue coat (at least, I think it's blue). In his hands was a child with some markings over his stomach. The child was just born with his umbilical cord cut just an hour before the attack. This was the great leaders own child. He was going to be the real savior of the village, not the Yondaime. The markings on the newborn's stomach were seals. When the beast was sealed, the Yondaime had only one wish as the sealing price was his life. His last wish was that the newborn, his son, be treated like a hero."

Moka looked at the way he spoke. Why was he talking about places that did not even exist? Why was he telling her something of destructive and depressing nature? Then her mind clicked on how he spoke. "You were the child weren't you?" The question was more of a statement really. She gasped at how he hung his head low with a few tears in his eyes. "Then you must have been treated like a hero. It's what you deserve Naruto-kun."

"That wasn't the case Moka," Naruto said bitterly. "The villagers did not take head to any of the Yondaime's whishes. They resented me with a passion. They wanted me killed slowly and surely? Do you know how terrible it is to grow up alone and afraid? Do you know how it's like to go hungry for most of your waking days? Have you ever lived without? They fucking tortured me to near death Moka. Hell, on my eighth birthday I would have died at the stake if it wasn't for the fact that a few ANBU liked me." Moka looked at the blonde in shock. How could they do that to a child? How could they? Was this how humans really were? Was this their true nature? If that was so then they needed to be killed. "But they were not the worst. The worst was the Sandaime. He did nothing to stop the attacks on my life. He watched as they came at me with the intent to kill. He did nothing for me in my life! If they are what is called humans then I am glad that I am not one!" Naruto sighed as he combed his hair with his hands. "If you hate me I understand."

Moka looked at Naruto with shock. Was he really serious about that last statement? She would never leave him! He was her friend! He was Namikaze Naruto, not the bane of existence! She raised her hand up in the air, making Naruto close his eyes. He was expecting a very hard hit to the face, something like a punch. He was not expecting her to slap him hard on the cheek. He has felt worse but it still stung none the less. He place his hand where she slapped him before feeling Moka take him into a breath taking hug while scratching his fox like ears. 'Don't you ever think that I will abandon you Naruto-kun," she said. "You are my friend Naruto, I will never leave you." Naruto nodded as cried out all the years of pain, all the years of torture that he went through back in Konoha. Moka smiled sadly as she rocked him to sleep while scratching his ears. Maybe this was good for him. Maybe this was what fate wanted it to be. For now, she would allow it to be as it was almost serine to her.

A/N Okay, so I am done with this chapter. Maybe it's a filler chapter with nothing important going on but it helps build the bond between Naruto and Moka. I was originally planning for something else but I got this. I hope you guys like it. Any who, I got updates on the parings. The main is going to be Naru/Moka/Kuru. The people who say that Moka isn't really the sharing type, I agree. But, I also think it's funny how Moka and Kurumu act around each other. That is what made that decision. I am not sure if I am going to add another or not. I most likely will not but if I do, it will be a FEMALE Kyuubi. Please don't complain to me about the pairings. That is all I am going to ask other than review as you have already read. For now bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter four-plans of a succubus

Naruto awoke to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He looked downward to see Moka snuggling into his chest deeply with a content smile while muttering her Naruto-kun. He blushed like mad at the girl, thinking they did something that would make the old pervert Jiraiya would have liked to take notes on. Then he noticed that they were clothed, making him wonder why she was there in the first place. He closed his eyes ion pain as memories rushed through his head about what happened last night. He remembered telling her about himself. He told her his existence how he was the way he was. He also remembered her reaction. It was nothing like he expected. He expected her to run away or kill him. She had the perfect chance when he told her. He would not stop the girl from killing him. But she didn't she stood beside him and held him. For the first time he felt safe, he felt that he could really trust this girl and her other side. He somehow knew that they would never go against him willingly. Maybe he was falling for her. Maybe she was right for him. But how would she react to him if he said he was falling for her? Would she just shove the comment to side, throw it back into his face, or would she accept it and be his? He had no idea how she would react. It was something that frightened him deeply. He did not want to ruin the relationship that they managed to gain in the short period of time that they knew each other. He did not want to put it at risk just because he had feelings for something that was so far out of reach. He sighed, as he slowly got out of bed without waking Moka up and walked into the bathroom with a spare pair of jeans.

Inside the blonde kitsune's stomach, Kyuubi was seething with anger. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was falling for someone else. It was for the fact that he was to chicken shit to ask the girl out. He was a ruthless killer for heaven's sake. Hardly anything scared him. But he was afraid to ask a girl out. He had no problems asking that pink haired bitch know as Sakura (I am not going to lie, I really do not like her at all) throughout his time at the ninja academy. Yet he was afraid to ask her out. He got the shit beat out of him every time he asked Sakura out but that did not stop him from asking the next day. She reasoned that his crush on Sakura was something to try and gain some form of attention while this was genuine. Maybe that was why he was scared to ask her. The vixen also reasoned that she would have to get him to confess, even if she had to take control of his body. Yes, she would get the two together weather he was afraid or not.

Moka awoke up to the sound of the shower going off before looking around at her surroundings. This was not her dorm room. Hers was a little bigger with red paint, not black. And there were definitely no pictures of different spots in the world such as Death Valley or the pyramids in Egypt in her room. (Yes, Naruto traveled the world in this story. Traveling the world helped with his training as every country tends to have different extremes.) Flashes of what Naruto told her went through her head. She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. Hs life was like hell. She has felt alone before but never like that. She has never had her life targeted like he has. She always had some blood to suck yet he had no food. How the hell did he remain mostly sane? How did he survive if that was what happened to him?

She looked at the clock to see that it was only five thirty. Sure she could leave now and get a shower but she really wanted to stay here with her Naruto-kun. She blinked at the last part. Did she just refer to Naruto as hers? She touched her heart to feel it pounding at the very thought of him. Has she already fallen for him this quickly? She never felt anything like this in her life. This was completely foreign to her. The way he acted around people and the way he acted around her made her heart skip a beat. She found him highly attractive and thought that he was just so cute with his foxy appendages. She was not falling for him. No, she already hit rock bottom. She was in love with the blonde. The question was, how does she claim him as her own. She did not want to be to straight forward but she knew that she was going to be the one to initiate the relationship. It was just a gut feeling that she felt.

Naruto walked out clad in only a pair of black jeans held up by a studded black belt. He looked around to see a blushing Moka. He cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering why she was blushing. She followed her sight before getting a sly smile. "Like what you see?"

Moka was in shock as she watched Naruto come out of the bathroom in only a pair of pants. His fur was still slightly wet. But that was not what made her blush. What made her blush was the fact that he completely forgone his shirts. His body, in a lot of females mind including her, he was hot. She had caught many of the teenage girls and some of the female teachers and staff, looking at the blonde with lust. And right now, she was getting a free show of what he looked like shirtless. Sure, his tank tops and mesh shirts left little to imagine but actually looking at his shirtless was a different concept entirely.

Naruto chuckled as she began to sputter out apologies. "Chill Moka-chan, I was only kidding around." The violet eyed teen proceeded to go for his dresser before taking out not only his usual scarlet tank top and mesh shirt but also taking out another pair of black pants and a black shirt with a black bat imprint inside a yellow oval. (Hell yeah, Batman's awesome!) "Here, you might want to take these and get in the shower."

Moka nodded slightly before walking into the shower after taking the clothes that she was offered. Naruto chuckled at the girl's antics before putting on his usual shirts and looking at the hotplate and then his stomach. He was hungry and he knew just the cure, ramen.

The day went pretty fast. The most that happened was the quiz that they had. It wasn't difficult for Naruto or Moka but most of the other monsters found near impossible and really useless in modern society. Right now, Moka went to her room to do her homework, well that was what she told Naruto anyway. In reality she was actually plotting ways to claim the blonde. Naruto right now was napping under a tree, having done his homework in class. Seriously, the subjects were way too easy. He reasoned that Kyuubi drilled a lot of her gathered knowledge into his brain to make up for lost knowledge.

Naruto's eyes opened from beneath his lenses as he stretched his limbs before looking around to see what time it really was. He looked to the west and found the setting sun, meaning that he should probably head inside. He was about to walk away when he heard a faint female voice pleading for help. "Please help me, I feel faint."

Naruto turned his attention to a little ways off the path to see a girl around his age. He had to admit that he actually found her hot. She had short cyan hair that was tied up by some sort of ribbon. She wore a yellow sweater vest over a white shirt and yellow school girl skirt. The thing was that her breasts were big, really big. Sure, they were not Tsunade big but they were still big and when she stopped growing, she would most likely have a bigger bust size then her. Her eyes were the same colour as his except they had normal pupils instead of his fox like slits. Naruto quickly rushed over to the girl before helping her to her feet. "You alright?" the blonde kitsune asked as he helped her to the infirmary.

Naruto watched as she nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think I am," she replied as she used him for support. "Thank you for helping me. I have always been delicate you see." Naruto nodded as he started to walk her to the infirmary, being used as a crutch of sort. "It's my chest," she continued. "I have these spasms and my chest feels so tight, like it could just burst." For emphasis she actually hugged him closer to her.

Naruto made the unfortunate decision to look down at her, making him blush slightly while trying to hold back a massive nose bleed. 'Her boobs are soft, softer than Moka-chan's.' he mentally blinked at that. 'Wait a minute, ah shit, I hate karma. Whatever I did, I take it back.'

Naruto's ears perked up as the cyan haired girl began to speak again. "Please, look into my eyes." Naruto turned his shielded eyes back to the girl before feeling his lenses get pulled off. He could feel the girl try to hypnotize him but it went in vain. Hypnosis was just another form of illusions, something that he mastered and took full advantage of. 'So that's what you are. Great, just fucking great. Another woman trying to get into my pants for some odd reason or another. Well better let this play out. Who knows, something interesting might happen.'

Kurumu looked into his eyes with wonder and amazement. They looked like hers but with fox like slits in them. That was something that she admired in him. It was a shame that he normally wore sunglasses over them or she would have been over him a long time ago. She found him out at the start of school as she had ultra sensitive senses. She knew that he was the homicidal kitsune but she did not care. It would be a major bonus if she was the one to really tame him. Who knows, maybe he was her Destined One. She forced herself to blush slightly as she looked at him staring at her. "My name is Kuron Kurumu. Let's be friends okay?"

It was the next day as Moka walked through the classes to the cafeteria. Naruto came to her dorm room after he dropped off Kurumu and started to talk to the pink haired girl about his encounter with the succubus known as Kurumu. Moka was outraged that someone tried to put a claim on the blonde before her. She knew him longer than anyone here and knew his pain. But he said that the succubus had no effect on him which she was silently glad for. She did not want anyone steeling him away from her. He belonged to her damn it. What miffed her was that if he had a plan that involved going along with her, meaning that he might say some things that he might not normally say. She sighed mentally as she realized that she would just have to act like he was really saying those things. He also told her not to intervene as he wanted to deal with the problem himself.

"So they say you're a vampire," she heard from above. Moka looked upwards to see a cyan haired girl, Kurumu as Naruto has called her, sitting on the railing of the stars. She had this small smirk that drove the pink haired girl mad. So this was the girl that wanted to steel Naruto from her eh? "You're quite the gossip in class 1. Akashiya Moka right?"

Moka nodded slightly as she watched the succubus jump from her perch and onto the ground on her feet. A lot of the boys started to cheer for her, calling her graceful and beautiful, the same remarks she got from going down the halls around campus. The thing was the cyan haired succubus seemed to bask in the attention. "I am Kurumu the succubus," she said as she walked passed her. "And I am here to defeat you."

Moka's eyes widened slightly as she heard what the girl said. Defeat her? In what? She has never done anything to the succubus and yet she was the actual target. "Wait," the vampire said. "Isn't it against school rules to reveal your identity?" Kami how she hated playing innocent right now. She wanted to call the girl out right here and now but she could not. She knew that she would just go after Naruto again, even if they did get into a fight. Moka knew she could win as a succubus was not known to have that much control over their powers at this early in life and Moka actually knew how to fight. She learned because it somewhat helped her calm down in stressful times.

"I can't stand it!" Kurumu yelled as she pointed at Moka. "An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan." She smirked slightly as she saw Moka question her plan. It was going to be delicious as she claimed Naruto in front of her eyes, crushing the vampire's chance at him. He would be another victim of her charm. "My plan to enslave the whole entire male student body, operation Yokai harem." She smirked as Moka stared at her blankly, as if she was crazy. "My plan was flawless. Every male would be mesmerized by my beauty. Until you came along!" The cyan haired succubus pointed an accusing finger at the green eyed girl. "All these fools fell for you, not me! Jealousy, intense jealousy, a refreshing jealousy in fact! That is why I decided to show you that you don't have a chance against me, by steeling your pet fox from you!" Kurumu started to laugh a bit. "When I got close to him I noticed that he has a very pleasant sent, almost like a fox's. Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another source after I take him for you!"

"Yo Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled as he came down the hall with his hands in his pants pockets. "Where were you? I waited for you in the cafeteria yet you weren't there." His eyes scanned the area, questioning what was with the crowd of men. Was it a sausage fest or something of the like? Then his eyes fell on Kurumu before looking at Moka and giving her a gesture to put up the act. "What's Kurumu-chan doing here?"

Kurumu turned to Naruto before glomping him, making sure her breasts were tight against his chest. She knew that almost every girl in the school had a slight crush on him, hell some of the faculty had one to. The cyan girl was going to have so much fun snatching him out of their grasps and keeping him for herself. "How can I ever thank you Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto blushed heavily at the feel of her breasts. They were extremely soft, almost divining him mad with lust for the girl. What was with him? He liked Moka, not her! Was he developing something for both girls? Was this karmas way at getting back or something or was this some kind of cruel joke played by fate. (It could be the writer trying to give you a brake) Whatever it was, he could not think about it now. "No Naruto-kun, she's trying to trick you!" he heard Moka say.

"Why is she saying such terrible things?" Kurumu asked in an innocent voice. She started to fall onto Naruto, as if she was fainting. "Oh, another fainting spell. Naruto-kun, catch me."

Naruto caught with ease, looking down in shock at the girl. He watched as Kurumu whipped her head to look at him, trying another allure on him. He mentally sighed, not going to like what he was going to say to Moka at all. "Please believe me Naruto-kun. She's going to devour you." Moka pleaded. It felt so wrong to her to see this sight. She wanted to be the one Naruto was holding. She wanted to be his and for him to be hers. It should be her that he was holding and focusing on!

Naruto looked at her with a look that wasn't even his, making Kurumu believe that her allure worked. "Devour me? Please don't be silly, you're the one who sucks my blood, not her." Moka looked at him in shock. His words stung deeply. Maybe it was true; maybe she was just sucking him dry, like he was her own personal cafeteria. Tears started to well up in her eyes before she darted down the halls. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes, even if nobody could tell. 'Crap, I think I really made her sad. I am going to have to fix up that mess after this though.'

It was late at night and Naruto stayed with Kurumu in the nurse's office. Kurumu was happy with her work. She made Moka, a vampire cry, just by taking away the one thing that she held most dear at the school, her pet fox. It felt too good to her. The pleasure that she gained from the act was just too great. She looked at Naruto and blushed. He had his sunglasses in his pockets as he looked out the window with a distant look that made him hotter in her opinion. 'Now time to make Naruto-kun my slave!' she thought.

Naruto was in shock as he was pulled into Kurumu's breasts. He could feel the blood rush to his face as he tried to figure out what he was feeling between Moka and Kurumu. They were both similar. It was hard to tell what the feelings were as he never felt anything like them at all. It was just so bizarre. But now he was being pulled into Kurumu's breasts, something that he did not understand at all. Sure he wasn't complaining about it as he liked the position but it was weird. "I know you're feeling down Naruto-kun," Kurumu spoke softly. I'm sorry, let me hold you and make it all better."

A/N I am going to cut it there. As you people should already know, Moka will not help in the fight at all. The reason why is that the way I have Naruto set up right now, he doesn't seem like the person who would like someone coming into his fights. That's just the way he is. Don't complain about the allure not working either. The way it works is very similar to an illusion, something that Naruto mastered. And on a side not, the other person is either going to be Mizore or a female Kyuubi or no one at all. Still not sure. I won't add both or I would be pushing the limits to much. And don't even think about the eleven year old witch. She was way too damn young for that kind of stuff. For now that is all I have, so review and good night. (Nine Thirty in the Stockton area).


	5. Chapter 5

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-the fight with the succubus and the apology of the homicide

Naruto was at a lost as he heard what the succubus told him. Was she really telling the truth or was she just trying to get in his pants. Her words were somewhat genuine, making him uneasy with the way things were going. What the hell was wrong with him? His attention went to shit as the illusion that hid his ears and tails disappeared.

Kurumu smiled at the blonde. He was just so damn cute with his fox ears and tail. Maybe he was exactly what she needed. He was strong powerful and had a great personality that she could relate to. The cyan haired girl knew that her mother would approve of him as he would be able to protect her from most situations. And the fact that she has always wondered what a kitsune mixed with a succubus would look like made her curious.

Naruto gasped as Kurumu somehow managed to get him pulled onto the bed. She straddled his stomach as she put her hands on either side of his head and started to lean forward. Kurumu blushed slightly as she started to lean down to kiss him. 'This is it!' she squealed in her mind. 'This is the moment that I steel her blonde pet fox! I love this moment! It's utter perfection!'

Naruto smirked as he placed a fingure in front of the succubus's mouth. "Ah, ah, ah, no kissing sweetheart," he said, a smirk adorning his features as he saw the girl on top look shocked at what happened. One minute she was about to start a make out session and the next he is saying things as if he was not even under her control, as if he was lying about it the whole entire time. "Sorry, but I am not as easy as most men you tried before."

His smirk dropped as he felt the temperature drop. Kurumu sat up as she looked at the blonde with angry eyes. "YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO PLAY ME!" she yelled. "I USED MY MOST POWERFUL ALLURE SPELLS ON YOU AND YET YOU'RE NOT AFFECTED! OH, I AM BEYOND PISSED RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto watched in slight shock as the girl in front of him changed. She started to large bat like wings out of her back, ripping through her sweater vest. Her ears lengthened and gained points like an elf's. Her nails lengthened and hardened to small daggers that could cut through most metals. She gained a long tail with a spade at the point. "Ah crap," Naruto muttered under his breath. "As if I didn't have enough problems in my life as it."

With a might beat of her wings, she took flight slightly. "Now you die!" she yelled as she rushed her claws towards Naruto's chest. The blonde smirked at the thought of a battle. It has been over a month since his last fight as before he came to the academy he was watched all over the place. He wanted to fight and the challenge finally presented itself.

His hand gripped her wrist before he twisted it slightly before flinging her out the window. Her body kept suspended as her wings flapped. Her yes kept inside the room as she looked at Naruto raise his body out of the bed and to his feet on the hard wood floor of the nurse's office, a psychotic smirk adorning his features. "Come on, I thought you were going to kill me!" he yelled as he walked towards the broken window. "Well, what are waiting for, I am right here!"

Kurumu roared as she flew towards him with her claws poised to cut deep into the kitsune's flesh. Naruto smirked as he saw the succubus fly at him at a descent speed. The girl's attacks were to direct and anger controlled. That would be what costs her the fight. When the girl got close enough to him, he flipped over her body, allowing her to slam into the door. The blonde smirked as he rushed towards the window before jumping out. Sure, this may have been the second story, but it did not mean that there were not ledges to hold onto as he made his descent. (I am not sure how many stories there actually are so in this one, there will be three)

He made it to the floor with ease and looked up to see Kurumu flying at him. Naruto smirked slightly as he dodged to the right and kicked her into a tree. "Your powers haven't settled in have they?" Naruto asked. "From what I have heard, a succubus around your age is still only developing her powers. Right now, you are about as strong as a human." Kurumu looked at the blonde kitsune with anger in her eyes. How dare he mock her?! "And to top it all off, you don't know how to fight properly." That set her off as she took flight again and went for him.

Naruto smirked as he shifted his wait to the left, allowing her to pass by him till her tail was right beside him. His clawed hand snapped around her tail, gripping it before he pulled and slammed her back to the ground. She groaned as she started to get up only to feel a foot on her back. She felt the cold edge of a knife come to her throat and lightly press against it, drawing some blood slightly. She felt Naruto's hot breath go against her ear as spoke into her ear. "You know I can kill you easy right now." Her eyes widened at his words. She had too much to do to die. She hasn't even had children yet, and she wanted to have many. She felt the knife slide against her delicate skin before she heard the knife stab the ground right beside her face. "But I'm not going to. I really can't kill you right now." He raised himself up right before taking his foot off her back. "Just don't try to make me your slave and we'll be cool. If you do that again I will not hesitate to kill you." Kurumu nodded slightly before reverting back to her human form. She was about to walk back to her dorm room when Naruto started speaking again. "And I want you to meet me at this spot a week from today at five to settle something else alright? And bring some sweats and other clothes that could take some damage." Kurumu nodded before running off to recollect her thoughts on what just happened.

Naruto smirked slightly at what he planned on for the retreating girl. The girl was poor at fighting so he thought of many ways to fix it. That was a better way of revenge then killing her as he was not going to go easy on her. Then his mind clicked on what happened with Moka before looking at the ground. "Ah fuck me sideways," he muttered to the wind before running off to the dorms to try and apologize for what happened.

Moka was crying as she hugged her knees close. Was that how Naruto really thought of her? Did he think that she was just using him for blood? She knew that she was not. She loved him, the rosary confirmed that to her. It also said that he had everything under control but it still did not stop the sting of his words and the possibilities that ran through her conscious. What would happen if Kurumu managed to kiss him? What then? Would he still be the same smartass, homicidal kitsune that she fell for or would he be the succubus's toy?

The vampire's head snapped to the side as she heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" she yelled out.

"Let me in Moka-chan!" she heard Naruto's voice call out to her form the other side of the door. "I need to talk to you."

Moka blushed at that slightly shaking her head. 'I told you that he could take care of himself,' she heard her other self cal out from the back of her mind. 'He isn't some sort of helpless human. He knows how things work.' Moka sighed as she got up and brushed off the clothes that Naruto gave her to use.

Naruto was in shock as soon as he saw Moka open the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, almost as if she was crying. He looked at the knees of her pants before sighting. The smell of her tears intoxicated the air and there were stains on the pants. She was crying. "Why were you crying Moka-chan?" the blonde kitsune asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing that you need to worry about Naruto-kun," she said sadly as she turned to close the door. She felt a hand grip her arm before whirling her around to face him. He had a stern look in his eyes as his violet fox like orbs stared into her deep green ones.

"I am not accepting that as an answer Moka," he said sternly. "Now tell me what is wrong alright."

Moka looked at him before hugging him deeply, shocking the blonde. She buried her head into his chest as she started to wail. Naruto hugged her back before he started whispering soothing words into her sensitive ears. He started to walk her into her room as she cried and closed the door, trying to keep off peering eyes before walking her to the bed and sitting on it as well as dispelling his illusion. He felt terrible for putting her into that state. He never wanted to hurt Moka. That was not part of what was supposed to happen. And yet she was here, crying into his chest as if he was going to die the next day.

When her crying came to a low sniffle Naruto smiled kindly at her and started to speak. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"

Moka sighed. "Am I just someone who sucks your blood Naruto-kun? Am I just a leach to you?"

Naruto looked at her awkwardly before hugging her tightly and brining his head to her while making sure that his neck was in front of her face. "No Moka-chan, you're not," he answered. "I don't care if you suck my blood. It doesn't bother me at all. You are Akashiya Moka, my best friend here. Don't forget that. Now drink up alright." Moka nodded slightly before muttering thank you and sinking her fangs into his neck, sucking some blood. Her hands went up to scratch his fox like ears, making him purr in contentment. She released her head before settling his head into her lap and keeping up her scratching. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. It was definitely soothing to him and it almost reached her. She was one of the ones that wondered what his children would be like if she were to bare them. What would two of the strongest monsters in existence do to their offspring's blood?

The next day came quickly. Naruto felt that he and Moka were on better terms right now, seeing as they talked about a lot of things. He managed to keep his feelings for her and his developing feelings for Kurumu a secret. He hated what was going on right now. He could not just like one woman in a sexual manner. No, he had to love two in that way. Did karma have it out for him or something like that? He managed to slip out of her room without anyone noticing in the middle of the night thanks to an illusion that hid him. The funny thing was that the night watch was another woman that wanted him in bed as she kept on muttering something about gaining whiskered blondes in bed and keeping him pinned their for several days. And she walked right beside him to!

Moka was waiting by the door as he walked up to the door, wearing the clothes that he gave her. They were just so comfortable to give up so she washed them and managed to call someone about getting her more of the outfit. She also wanted the imprint in the yellow oval to be a crouching fox instead of a bat and the yellow oval around it to be red instead of yellow. She was going to keep the shirt though as it still had his smell, something that she wanted to be wrapped in for a long time. Her face brightened up with a smile as she saw HER Naruto-kun walk up with his hands in his pockets and his shades reflecting the morning sun. She managed to figure out that he kept the shades on as illusions over his eyes stung like hell. Sure he said he could bear with it if he had to but he would rather not deal with the annoyance. Besides, she thought that the fox eyes were hell of a lot cuter than normal ones. She rushed to him and glomped, sinking her teeth into his neck for her morning breakfast. Naruto smiled as he hugged her as well. He felt Moka release her fangs from his flesh before her head looked up to him with a large smile. "Your blood is so delicious Naruto-kun. I think I might get addicted to it!"

Naruto smiled at her before hearing someone come up from behind him. His body managed to turn around inside Moka's grip before staring down Kurumu. The girl had a bright smile and had an affection in her eyes, the same one he always saw in Moka's eyes. In her hands were a basket of cookies with steam rising from it and blowing off into the wind, signifying that they were fresh. "I made these cookies for you Naruto-kun," she said with a chirp. "I also have to talk to about something." Her eyes made contact with Moka's. Naruto could have sworn he saw electricity spark in the center of their gaze as they glared at each other.

"Uhm, what do you have to tell me?" Naruto asked, fearing the answer.

Kurumu smiled at him before starting to speak. "The races of the succubi are dying out as sad as it really is. So each one succubus has a great mission. That mission is to find a male fathering her offspring." Naruto looked at her, knowing that there were only to options that could come out of this. One is that they end up being in a really happy ending real quick like in fairytales and the other more likely was that hell would break out before the happy ending. "That is why wanted to enslave all the boys at the start of the year. One of them was bound to be my Destined One. Well I found him."

Naruto smiled at the girl. "So who's the unlucky moron that you chose?" he asked with a laugh.

Kurumu looked at him with a questioning face. "Why would you call yourself an unlucky moron?"

Naruto stopped laughing as he felt Moka let him go. Did she just say what he thought she said? "You can't mean that I'm your…"

Kurumu smiled at him. "Destined One? You bet you are!" Naruto stood there with his mouth a gape. If you could see under his sunglasses, you could see his eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Who should we invite to the wedding Naruto-koi?" She instantly started to hug him and started to purr lightly as she hugged his head to her breasts.

"His face does not belong in your breasts Kurumu!" Moka yelled as she started to try and pry Naruto away from her. This day had no end to it did it?

A/N Well, thank you guys for the reviews that you guys sent. This is one of my best stories that I have posted out. It is almost at par with The Lazy Maelstrom. Like I said, almost to par. The Lazy Maelstrom still has this beat. There is also one more thing, the band SOil is a high school band. Naruto will be the lead singer of it as SOil since it is one of my favorite bands and a lot of their songs define Naruto. But I do need you guys to pick out five songs by SOil and one song of Motley Crue. And please don't choose the song True Self. You guys will see why I am having you guys do this now later in the story. I do have a few amvs by SOil inside my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter six-the regain

Naruto walked through the hallway. His hair bounced up slightly with each step that he took. Everything was pitch dark except for the end of the hallway. At that end there was a bright light. He could hear people chanting his name as if it was something great, something to really cheer about. Beside him and behind him were a few of his clones, each one carrying an instrument except for one, he was carrying a set of drumsticks. The blonde kitsune had a slight smirk plastered as he entered there bright light before looking off to the distance. There were many people in an auditorium like area. He could hear them roar with excitement. He smirk got wider as he could see his clones set up for what was going to happen quickly. "Alright Long Beach! Are you ready for this?!" Naruto yelled into the microphone positioned right in front of him before taking it off the stand. He could hear the people in front of him roar even louder. "I can't hear you!" The people only got louder, only making the blonde smirk even wider till it was a full blown grin. "Alright mother fuckers, let's do this shit!" Naruto heard the music start to pick before he started to sing.

**Tell me does your pride bleed  
When you see me succeed  
Is that the gist of your story  
Now you had best get used to it  
Cause I ain't about to quit  
And I'm just now getting started**

**Shame me, claim me or deceive me  
You grow sick every time you hear me say believe me**

**Every time I get one foot up  
You want to tear it down  
YOU DENY ME \ DECEIVER  
Every time I get one foot up  
You tear it down, knock it down, tear it down  
BELIEVER \ DENY ME**

**I feel your hand on my throat  
As well as the knife in my back  
And the whole time you keep smiling  
What is your reason for this  
Why won't your hate just quit  
Life would better if you weren't struggling**

**(BELIEVER)  
What's wrong with your world  
Doesn't taste the same as mine  
Aren't the shades the same as mine  
Pain, Agony, Regret, Fear  
Just dreams whisked away, TAKEN AWAY  
So now does your pride still bleed  
Every time that I succeed  
Now that you know that I'll keep trying  
Can your weak mind digest  
All that I'm feeding it**

Naruto smirked as he could see the activities of the people. They were going crazy for hi music. It was just an awesome feeling. It was just so much like a drug, like his blood was to Moka. He could see her and Kurumu behind the stage with large smiles as they cheered him on. Before he could start anything else he could feel someone shaking him awake. "Come on Naruto-kun," he could hear someone that resembled Moka plead.

"She's right," he could hear someone else that resembled Kurumu say. "And you were the one that always says that I would rather not piss off the people who hold your grades in their hands."

Naruto groggily opened his eyes before looking at Moka and Kurumu, who were on the side of his bed. "Yeah, yeah I get it," Naruto said as he groggily got up clad in only boxer shorts. He could see both Kurumu and Moka blush heavily before they both looked away, steeling one or two glances. Naruto looked at them questioningly before looking at the clock. In bold red digital numbers read seven o'clock. The blonde smirked before turning to the two girls. "Well, you two are welcome to stay in here but I have to take a shower."

The two smiled as they saw Naruto grab his usual garbs sans his jacket and boots before looking at each other with a stern look. Kurumu was the first to speak. "Alright, I give, why do you love Naruto-koi?" she asked with a demanding tone that would take only a correct answer. Moka looked at her in shock before sputtering out non sense like she wasn't in love with Naruto-kun and that they were only friends. "Save it, I can see it in your eyes. So what draws the blonde to you exactly?"

Moka looked at the ground. The rosary was scowling slightly at the fact that she was found out. She reasoned that a succubus could know what love is. She knew that there race was dying out and that they only go for a mate if they truly loved him. It was just the way they were made. "It's everything about him Kurumu-san. He and I can relate to each other easily. He isn't afraid of the real me, in fact, it excites him even more so to know that we could spar. And then there's his attitude about life. It's so different and you would not expect it if you knew how he grew up. And he's just so much fun to be around. Most importantly, it's his aura, like something that gives me a warm feeling the goes deep. I really can't explain it."

"It's like euphoria right?" Kurumu asked with a sigh. "Alright, you answered correctly. Since you told me why you love him, I guess I'll tell you my part. I agree with you on the aura part. He has the ability to draw people. At first it was just sick curiosity for trying to gain him as a pet. I wanted to test my power. I was going to go after him, even if you did not meet him. You just happened to be a bonus at the time. But as time grew on, I started to get a warm feeling around my body. His smile is something that most men would envy to have and his eyes are just so adorable. When he beat me, he could have killed me right then and there. He said that he really couldn't kill me then. I am not sure if he was telling the truth or that there was something deeper but it worked on me." she looked at the pink haired vampire with a stern look. "I have also seen the way he looks at both of us. It is exactly the same, affection and all. He looks at us with love. The problem is that his mind won't make up who he loves. I can tell you now that it's both of us and it's completely genuine. I am willing to cross any line to be his. The question is you? What kind of lines are you going to cross to be his? Will you cross the boundaries of politics and religion or will you keep yourself down, knowing that you could have been with him if just accepted what I am offering? One way or another I am going to be with him. The question is, are you the same?" Kurumu heard the shower turn off. "We'll talk after school alright. Just you and me. We cannot have Naruto know what we are talking about till later. It will be our secret."

Moka nodded before hearing the door open and looking at Naruto was he exited the bathroom. How willing was she? How many boundaries would she cross to get him to be her mate, to be the father of her many children? Would she pass them all or would she stick to political belief and religion?

Naruto and Moka walked into class, looking at the stares that they go. Naruto looked at the all the guys before scoffing. Each and every last one of them was staring at her with lust and him with the intent to kill. 'Like I said, what a bunch of hyenas,' he mentally said in his mind.

"**I know,"** he could hear from the inside of his mind **"But you are going to have to deal with it for now. It's not like you can kill them in your current state."**

Naruto sighed. 'Thanks for the support Kyuu-chan,' he spoke back sarcastically. 'I _really_ needed that.'

Kyuubi scoffed inside her cage. **"Keep talking like that, I will give you such a bad case of mental trauma that the word psychotic won't even begin to describe It."** the vixen smiled as the threat seemed to work and he shut up really quick.

The blonde kitsune and the pink haired vampire quickly took their seats and waited for class to begin. The bell rang five minutes after they started to converse about what they were going to do for the weekend. Moka already told him that she would not be able to hang out with him today do to some other extracurricular activities to raise up her credits. It seemed to work as the long haired blonde seemed to take it with a shrug.

Nekonome walked to the front of the class with a bright smile. "As you know," she began. "The goal of Yokai Academy is to teach monsters how to coexist with humans in their society. It's time to bring that to a new level. Starting today you will each join a club."

Naruto looked at the teacher with a blank look before smirking slightly. 'Well this ought to be interesting,' he thought. 'I just hope that I don't get on the swim club. I do not like to get my fur wet at all. It's just a pain in the ass to dry it out. Then there is trying to find the right swim trunks to wear! None of them have a hole for my tail.'

The teacher smiled at her class before pointing to the chalk board. "There is no better way to understand human thinking then to join in on human sports and hobbies! Besides, you'll get better at human transformation on keeping it on during different physical activities."

Naruto chuckled as some student raised his hand in question. Nekonome looked at the student before gesturing him to speak. The boy smirked as he pointed to her exposed tail. "What club did you practice keeping your human form at?" he asked, gaining a few laughs from the others student. Nekonome looked at her tail as it twitched to life before clawing at the boys face.

She smiled kindly at the other students before speaking, ignoring the boy's cries for help as he rolled along the floor with several cuts in his face. "Now any more questions about club participation?" no one raised their hand, fearing the teacher's claws of doom. "Excellent! Now look over the lists of clubs available and then pick the one that suits you! And don't forget to check out the newspaper club!"

Naruto and Moka stared down the hallway full of people and booths. The whole main building was full of people trying to get people to join their clubs. Naruto whistled at the amount of people inside the building. "Now that's a lot of people. Most of them either want to kill you or me." he looked down at the sheet that he managed to get inside class while everyone was rushing to go see the clubs. "Let's see what they got here. They got a ping pong club. The game is a stupid one so we can cancel that one off. There's the wrestling club but I bet it's full of big sweaty jocks so we can skip that one as well. There's the band club but I bet you anything they don't like rock so let's put the kibosh to that one. I never did like swimming because it's a real bitch to dry my fur out and there is never a pair of swim trunks that has a hole to fit my tail in. Add the fact that you are virtually powerless there we should avoid it like a plague. So that only leaves photography, science, and the acupuncture club before we resort to the newspaper club. Well, might as well check them out."

Moka nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the clubs that he listed were the only ones left. She was happy that he did not suggest going to the swim club. She never really did like water. When Naruto suggested that she should take a shower, she had the herbs in a lotion form. It was something that she was able to come up with after a few trial and error runs. She made it but the other ones were highly corrosive so she never used them. That was the only reason why she was able to take a shower. She told Naruto about her weakness about a week after they met Kurumu. She found him training Kurumu inside a forest. He said that the cyan haired girl had no fighting skills so he was teaching her how to fight and getting her body in shape. That was about a month ago and it was amazing how much progress Kurumu made to be honest. Sure, she could not beat the pink haired vampire or the violet eyed kitsune, but she was making real progress.

The duo had met all three of the clubs and was now walking down the halls. Photograph sucked as each and every last one of them were perverts. Seriously, never ask a girl to do nude pictures. Naruto was the first one to react to them by literally beating the crap out of them. The science club was just a freak. The nerds wanted Naruto's tail so they can do some experiments on it. Sure they said they would give it back, but they never specified the condition it would be in. the acupuncture club, well, both of them just found them just plain creepy.

"Okay," Naruto started. "Let's go over what we know of the clubs." Moka nodded before Naruto smirked. "The photography club?"

"They were just a bunch of perves," Moka said with a slight growl. "Thank you for taking care of them." Naruto nodded before saying a 'you're welcome'. "The science club?"

"Sorry but I want to keep my tail attached to where it is, on my ass," Naruto said with an annoyed look. It was not directed at Moka but at the science club as they seemed to be a bunch of stalkers as well. "Let's not even go over the acupuncture club. They were just plain creepy." Both the vampire and the kitsune shivered at the thought of where they were going to place the needles. "So, that leaves the photography club. Might as well sign up for it hope that they are somewhat normal and know how to behave." Moka nodded before asking where it was Naruto. "Naruto pointed down the hall at a booth with a bunch of newspapers in front of it "The only problem is that the swim club is right in front of it. Maybe if we pass through the hallway really quickly they won't notice."

Moka nodded before the two started to power walk to the newspaper club. They almost made it but they were stopped by a voice. "You're Namikaze Naruto if I am right?" Naruto and Moka turned around to look at a girl with blue hair that reached to about her waist. She wore a tow piece swim suit with a dress like wrap wrapped around her waist and a white shirt. She had a light smile as she looked at the two. Naruto nodded at her question, not liking where it was going at all. "Why don't you join the swim club? Right now it's only women so we will accept you with open arms."

Naruto smirked at her before opening his mouth to utter the words that he would most likely regret. "Sure, go in the water. That's a great idea, especially when you girls are a bunch of mermaids. Going in the water where you girls would most likely suck my life force dry seems like a lovely idea." Naruto's voice was filled with sarcasm that pissed off the club. He grabbed Moka's hand before walking towards the newspaper club. Moka blushed at the contact, trying to keep herself under control. Naruto turned his head backwards with a smile. "Sorry, but I'm not a sucker." With that he turned back to the direction he was going. Before he could get to far, his ponytail was gripped by a few hands. "Ah fuck me sideways," he muttered under his breath before he was pulled away by a bunch of angry mermaids who had several lengths of rope.

Naruto was floating in the water tied up. He was happy that they stripped him to his boxers though. Around him, the mermaids and the guys that joined the club were frolicking in the water. On the side lines he could see Moka trying to devise ways to save him. **"You just had to insult them,"** he could hear from inside his mind. **"You just had to insult them to the point that they forced you into the pool. Now look at yourself, you're tied up and you can't get out of it."**

Naruto growled at the vixen. 'You're the one who said I should let my hair grow out!' he retorted. 'If I recall, they used my hair to pull me into this death trap.'

Moka was looking at Naruto with worry. She could not save him at all or she would drown. She knew that Naruto should not have insulted them like that but they should not have forced him into the water like that. He was completely powerless to the mermaids. They could do whatever they felt like to him now. "You know that his habits of insulting and killing people are going to have to stop if you are to claim him right?" she heard the rosary speak.

Moka nodded. 'I'll get on him about that tomorrow,' she mentally responded. 'But for now, I need to focus on saving him!'

Naruto looked around as the mermaids started to swim around the pool, creating a whirlpool effect. He could feel his body start to turn around before he felt clawed, webbed hands grasp his neck, forcing him to look to the side. He saw the one that drug him here in the first place. Her eyes were glowing golden with hunger. Her face had multiple gills on it, extending to the neck as well as fins on the side of her face. "You know I had my eye on you since opening day ceremony," she said. "I have been hungry to meet you because you smell so much like a fox." Her mouth opened wide, revealing her several rows of sharp teeth. "Now I can finally eat you Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!" Moka yelled as she ran along the side of the pool.

The mermaid that had her webbed hands wrapped around the blonde growled at the pink haired vampire. "What are you going to do vampire?!" she yelled at Moka. "Jump in the water and fight me?! Come on! Belly flop in and save your pet fox. But you can't, can you?! Because you can't deal with the water! So you're going to have to stand there and watch as I suck your pet fox dry of his life force!"

Moka's eyes narrowed as she neared the edge of the pool. This was for Naruto. He was worth it. She jumped off the edge, forcing her body into a swan dive. She went into the water with a resounding splash. As she descended to the bottom, sparks started to fly from the water before going off into electrical surges. The mermaid cursed as she was forced to let go of her prey, clawing off the necklace that was around the blonde's neck along the way.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt the surge of chakra go through his body. Spikes of different gems erupted around his body, cutting the rope before he went under water and swam to save Moka. Violet chakra whipped around him, forcing his body to go even faster. When he reached Moka he wrapped his right arm around her before looking at the bottom and transforming his left arm into several diamond spikes starting from the elbow down.** "Diamond Machinegun!" **The spikes of demands started to fly off the arm as the spikes re-grew, propelling him upwards and blasting him out of the water. He landed on the water with his purple chakra lashing out everywhere. He blurred out of sight before reappearing on the side of the pool before placing Moka down. The girl's eyes fluttered open before looking at Naruto. She gasped as she noticed his necklace was gone. "Your necklace, where is it?"

Naruto smirked before speaking. "Long gone hopefully." Moka smiled slightly as well before gasping as arms grabbed the blonde. Naruto cursed as encased his body in a spiky diamond armor. **"Sakuretsu Armor!"** The spikes seemed to hurt the mermaids' claws as they drug him into the pull. Naruto's hand lashed out to Moka's rosary, pulling it off before he was drug to the pool and started to sink do to the weight of the diamonds. He just could not concentrate on them. There were too many of them and the sure as hell swam faster than him. He could not keep his aim steady so he just went with plan B, use **Sakuretsu Armor** and hope to Kami that their teeth could not pierce it. He yelled out as his hope went into vain as a set of teeth pierced it. He could feel his life drain as he blacked out. All he could remember was a non webbed hand punching the mermaid's way and gripping him as his armor receded into his skin. Everything else was a blur.

Naruto gasped for air as he felt a pair of lips back away from his. He looked up to see Moka in her true form looking at him with worry. The worry turned to seriousness as Naruto sat up right. "Okay, where's the semi that hit me?" Naruto asked in a groggy voice.

Moka shook her head. "You lost your restriction and yet you could not take those fools on?" she asked with slight anger. "I thought you were stronger than that. What, couldn't concentrate?"

Naruto hung his head before getting to his feet. "That is exactly the problem," he muttered, making the vampire's eyes widen slightly. "I need concentration to fight. There were just too many of them swimming around, and I was not sure if could keep my aim. My only hope was to use that diamond armor you saw." Naruto touched the bite mark of the mermaid and winced slightly as he saw the blood ooze from it and the skin pull itself back together strand by strand. "Unfortunately I got this result along with it." Naruto started to make his way to the door to the changing rooms where his clothes were before looking at Moka with a slight smirk. "Would you mind signing me up for the newspaper club along the way? I need to get this thing checked out for chlorine before it closes completely." For emphasis, he pointed at the bite mark.

Moka nodded before speaking. "Yeah, just toss me the rosary and meet me at my room tomorrow at eight." Naruto smiled before tossing the vampire her rosary and running off to get dressed so he could go in the nurses office.

Moka was able to put back on her rosary, forcing her into her human self before walking off to Kurumu. The girl was waiting at the main door to the main building. The succubus motioned for the vampire to follow. The pink haired girl cocked her head to the side before walking off along with her. Kurumu lead them to a somewhat secluded area. There was no one nearby and hardly anyone came this way. "Alright, let's get to business." Kurumu spoke out. "How willing are you to have Naruto as a mate?"

Moka looked at her with slight annoyance. "I will do anything to get close to him. I love him." The determination in the girls eyes were like a green ember.

Kurumu smirked. "Are you willing to share him?" Moka's eyes widened at that. Share him? Was that what she meant by doing anything to get him? Was that what she really meant? "I can tell you that I am, even if it means sharing with you. That question still remains, are you willing? I don't like the idea as much as you but I will do anything to claim him, even if it means sharing with you." Kurumu started to walk away before looking back over her shoulder. "You don't have to answer right away. Think about it but don't take forever. If you do, he might not choose anyone and end up all alone, just like us." With that, she left the pink haired vampire to think about what was just said.

A/N Okay folks, let me say a few things. One, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. Nor do I own the card game. I just liked the card idea as it would be an awesome technique for Naruto. I bet a lot of you are happy that Naruto gets rid of his major restriction though. I planned on making it during the lizard incident but I really could not come up with a way to have him survive the mermaids. So, tell me what you guys think about the chapter and the little talk between Kurumu and Moka. And on another note, since you guys, sans Redflash's Legacy and his/her pm's, no one suggested the songs. So him/her and I came up with them. They are as followed:

Halo  
Jaded  
Redefine  
Deny ME  
Broken Wings  
and True Self for SOil

Mother Fucker of the Year for Motley Crue

Those are the songs that were picked out. If you have any complaints, voice them in a nice manner. For now, you'll figure out what they are later. And the song that was playing off earlier was called Deny Me. for now, by and do not forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter seven-the admittance of love

Moka sat in her room, getting dressed for when Naruto came for his lessons. She and her true self agreed that they would have to get him out of the habit of killing and insulting people. It was a little too much and it could land him in a fight that he could not win no matter how hard he tried. Her true self also said that he should remove the rosary so that she could be the one that teaches him, seeing as he would most likely persuade the human form not to teach him manners. She had to admit that her true self did have a point on that. The pink haired vampire was just too soft for that kind of stuff.

The vampire looked down at herself and sighed. Maybe Kurumu had a point on what she said. Naruto seemed like the type of guy doesn't like to disappoint any of his friends. Right now, if he chose between one or the other, he would most likely not choose either of them, seeing as he would break someone's heart in the process. She would have to think about it later as it was almost eight in the morning and Naruto was sure to arrive.

She looked at herself in the mirror, happy that it was a weekend so they could have the day off. She was wearing a dress that came down to about her ankles with the sleeves only straps one inch thick. Around her neck dangled her rosary beautifully. The dress was red in colour with some white outlines and accents. She hoped that Naruto would like it. She tried really hard on getting herself presentable. The rosary scoffed at her antics, saying that the blonde would not care at all.

Naruto wondered over to Moka's room. He was wearing different clothes than usual. He decided that he would not wear his favorite clothes. It was not to impress Moka. No, he just did not feel like wearing them. He was now wearing a pair of loose fitting light blue jeans with a few bleach stains on them and holes at the knees, a pair of black sneakers instead of his normal steel toed boots and a loose black shirt with a small beach stain around the collar. He still had on his glasses, seeing as normal people said that his eyes were weird. He also decided not to wear the head band around his neck, being better to leave it at home. Moka said that it was too much of a bother to suck his blood due to the fabric blocking her fangs from sinking in sometimes. He had to admit though; it was so much better to breath now that it wasn't nearly suffocating him. He also got another necklace. This time, it wasn't from the headmaster at all. It wasn't a restriction, more of a gift that he got. Apparently, Kurumu memorized the knocking pattern on his door and slipped into his room with the necklace with a card saying that she loved him. The blasted thing even said some things that he probably should not mention to anyone else at all. The necklace was actually really nice. It was a mask like pendant with a heart in the forehead, two wings that resembled the cyan haired succubus's own wings coming off the side as well as a tail coming off the bottom and rapping around a stick that also resembled her very own tail. The pendent was made of gold with the eye sockets of the mask hollow. It dangled beautifully on a small leather cord around his neck, gleaming in the lights that came from overhead. There was nothing really special about it. To him, it was just a nice gift.

His mind wondered onto what he heard yesterday. Unknown to them, he actually heard their conversation in his room. He heard both of them say that they loved him. He also heard the succubus rat him out about loving both of them, which he was kind of miffed about at the time but did not care right now as it was just a conversation. His heart almost literally busted out of his chest when they admitted to loving him. He thought that Kurumu was voicing out false love whenever she told him that she loved him and that he was her Destined One. He honestly thought it was just a cruel joke that she was playing. It turned out that it wasn't that it was really genuine. The problem was, he loved both of them the same way. He could not decide on which one to choose. On one hand, he knew Moka a little longer could relate a little better. On the other, Kurumu somewhat acted like him and had a way of insulting people like him. He honestly could not choose between them so he thought he tried denying his feelings for them, thinking that they would just go away. Instead, they were only made stronger. What he wondered though was what Kurumu meant by crossing boundaries. It made absolutely no sense to the blonde at all. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of anything that might get in the way of what he had to do today as he neared the pink haired vampire's room.

Moka walked to her door as she heard a knock before opening it, revealing Naruto. She smiled before hugging him and taking a bite into his neck, drinking her breakfast. It amazed her that he really did not care about the fact that she loved his blood. Hell, most of the time she did not even have to ask as the violet eyed teen really did not care if she sucked it or not. Normally, a person would care if she did something like that. But Naruto was different. That was another reason why she wanted to claim him as her own. She took a step back, noticing that there was no black cloth irritating her face as she drank her breakfast. Getting a good look at him she looked at him in shock. He wasn't wearing his usual garbs of clothing. She wanted to see him in only his tight shirt as she liked to see what he looked like underneath it. Instead, she had him in front of her wearing some normal human clothes. Sure it wasn't fancy but it was completely different than his usual garbs. She then noticed the necklace around his neck. Naruto noticed her questioning gave before chuckling slightly. "Don't worry about it. It does nothing to me."

Moka nodded slightly before leading him inside her room. Naruto closed the door silently before looking at her with a questioning gaze. Why did you ask me to come over here Moka?"

She sighed. "I am going to need you to take of the rosary," she spoke out softly. Naruto looked at her oddly. "Just do it. My other self will explain it to you later." Naruto nodded before taking off the rosary. Unearthly energy swirled around the girl as she seemed to transform to her real state. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her blood red eyes with vertical slits. She looked at him with a serious gaze as he looked at her with a questioning one. "Sit down."

Naruto shrugged before sitting down on the bed, placing the rosary on the night stand that was beside the thing. She sat down as well, looking at him with a stern look. "The reason you're here is because I need you to learn manners. The reason why I had you take off the rosary is because the human me won't be hard enough on you."

Naruto sighed as rubbed his temples. "So you're going to 'teach' me some manner?"

The silver haired vampire nodded before looking at him. "The pool incident could have been avoided if you just said a simple no."

Naruto sighed a little more before taking off his sunglasses and dispelling the illusion that hid his foxy features. "There's no way out of this is there?" he asked as he looked down with a defeated look.

Moka smiled slightly as she sat beside him. "Precisely," she said in an assuring manner. "Now let's get started…" And they spent most of the day like that. She started by teaching proper etiquette since his table manners were really not something to b bragging about. He managed to catch on somewhat but it was okay as they still had more lessons to go over. Then they went on about his level of sarcasm and how he talked. That was something that took almost all day. He just wouldn't stop making fun of people he did not like at all. The werewolf was compared to a horny schizophrenic; a lizard was compared to Michael Jackson, and the thing that he compared a slug to was probably not a good idea to repeat.

It was about eight o'clock at night when Naruto decided that he would call it a lesson and start heading off to train more. The blonde smiled as he walked outside the vampire's room, only for his ponytail to get yanked, dragging him back to the room. He looked behind him to see Moka with a stern face. "Do not forget what I told you, do I make myself clear Naruto?" The poor blonde nodded slightly. The silver haired vampire smiled slightly before letting him go, watching him as he walked back to his dorm room silently.

Moka was about to close the door and call it a night when a hand grabbed the door, forcing her to look towards the hand. She could see the cyan hair of Kurumu as she stared at the silver haired teen. The vampire made a gesture for the succubus to come in which she followed. When they got inside the room, Moka was the first to speak. "Alright, speak, what do you want Kurumu."

Kurumu sighed at Moka's tone of voice. Did she talk to everyone like that or just her friends? "I am here to see what you think about my offer," the succubus said, trying to remain calm.

Moka nodded before leaning against the door with her arms folded. "So, if he had to choose between one or the other, you believe he would not choose either of us and end up alone and as a cold hard shell of what he is now, am I correct?" she asked. Kurumu nodded. "I really hate to say this, but you're right. He would not choose either of us. He is just that way. The only way for either of us to be with him is to tolerate each other and both claim him. But don't get used to it girl. There are still other matters that need to be taken care of, like telling him what is going to happen." Kurumu nodded slightly as Moka reached for the rosary and grabbed it, changing back into her 'human form'. The green eyed girl opened her eyes with a flutter before shaking her head. "Come on, we have to go see Naruto-kun." Kurumu smiled and started for the door.

Naruto walked down the slightly forested road to a spot that he could train. He needed to get his blood line down again. Another drawback to the gem blood line was the fact that it hurt the skin if you were not used to it. Sure, it did not hurt as bad as when he figured out the blood line but it still annoyed him to no end. It was like a slight tingling feeling when he changed his skin and tried to emit his gems. Even Kyuubi agreed that it was annoying as all hell.

His ears twitched as he heard people surround him. All of them were students about one or two years older than him. He could see them glaring at him with the intent to kill. There were only three of them and he doubted that they were very powerful. More like people that relied on their size as each one of them were pretty big. "So what could I do you for gentlemen?" Naruto asked with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

The teens that surrounded him growled. "We want you to keep away from Moka-chan!" one of the three idiots yelled, obviously the leader of the group. "You have been around her to long, steeling all of her attention so no one else could get a chance at her. If we eliminate you then she would be bound to fall for one of us instead of a weak pathetic fox."

Naruto smirked as he reached behind his back and pulled out the red scroll containing Kubukiri. "So, I if am not mistaken, you guys have came here to claim my life?" he asked. "Well, you guys could have just asked for a date. Sure I would have turned you down but still, why didn't you idiots ask? Did you guys want no one to find out or something?" Naruto smirked as he unfurled the scroll and bit his thumb. "But I guess I should be flattered that you guys came here for a date. Unfortunately for you bastards…" The blonde wiped his thumb down the scroll, unsealing his gem incrusted blade in a plume of smoke and into his right hand. "…I don't swing that way."

The monsters growled as they started to transform. Naruto was right, there transformations were pretty big. One was a Cyclops with a large white eye. The other was something like a large turtle that could stand on two legs. The last one resembled something like a Minotaur with gleaming ivory horns. The first one to charge at him was the turtle like creature. Naruto smirked psychotically as he stabbed his large sword into the ground and raised his right hand level to the ground, his fist closed. "Welcome to your funerals gentlemen!" He opened his hand quickly allowing a large grotesque hand shot out of his palm. Its arm was never ending as it reached out to the turtle like creature. Its pale skin was peeling, revealing old decaying muscles. Its fingernails were like large pitch black talons. You could see the pale caps of the bones on the joints as it reached out and took a hold of the turtles face. The talons cut deep as the hand gripped the face, drawing some blood. The turtle like creature's muffled screams rang out through the night air. Worms shot out of the arm's wrist and buried their way into the turtle's skull, making him drop to the ground, dead from the mental damage. The hand never existed at all.

The Minotaur and the Cyclops ran at him full speed. Naruto smirked as he formed a single hand seal. **"Kirigakure-no-jutsu."** A heavy thick mist started to form around them, catching the two monsters and stopping them in their tracks. Naruto smiled menacingly as he hoisted Kubukiri over his shoulders and take off his sunglasses, revealing his glowing red orbs. Purple chakra started to erupt out around him as he begun to spoke. "Seven points to strike, the heart, the larynx, the jugular, the brain, the spine, the liver, and the kidney." The monsters looked around, trying to find the source of the voice as it seemed to come from every direction. They could see multiple glowing red eyes at multiple heights, messing up their general direction of where he was. "The question is…"

The Cyclops stood in shock as he felt a presence from behind him form, he could almost feel the weight of the blonde kitsune's blade rest on his shoulder, making him buckled down slightly. "…which one do I choose?" The Cyclops screamed bloody murder as he was cleaved into pieces.

Moka and Kurumu started to run towards where they heard the scream of pure terror. "That must be Naruto-kun!" Moka yelled before running off towards the scream, tugging Kurumu along with her. "We have to stop him before he gets into trouble!"

The vampire and the succubus made it in time to see Naruto raise Kubukiri to slice the Minotaur that was lying on the ground in half. They could feel the killing intent that the blonde was radiating off of him. It was totally unreal. Not even a hardened soldier could produce that much killing intent. They also found two others on the ground. One was a turtle that seemed to have suffered from trauma and another that could only be described as a dirty rag. What amazed them was that Naruto was about to kill the monster on the ground, even though there seemed to be fear in the eyes of the humanoid monster. Before Naruto could swing the thing down, they acted. "Naruto-kun/koi!"

Naruto turned his head to look at the two sources, but was stopped as he felt two bodies impact his chest. Naruto looked down on the pink head of hair that belonged to Moka and the cyan head of hair that belonged to Kurumu. Both of them seemed to be crying out not to kill the monster, to walk away. The blonde took one last look at the Minotaur seeing as he was unconscious before looking at the two girls. "Well ladies, might as well head back to the dorms. It's getting late so it might be a good idea to go to bed."

The two females nodded in agreement, backing off to allow him to seal Kubukiri back into the scroll. He smiled as he finished, motioning to the dorms. "Let's go ladies!" The two seemed to smile as they walked along side of him, planning on ways to tell him of their affections and decisions.

A/N No complaints on easy Moka agreed okay. Just please don't complain about it. If you want something to complain about, complain about the ending, alright? That is something you guys should be complaining about. I just don't think that it feels right. If you guys have any better ideas on how it should end, tell me. I have one more announcement before I leave. You know the songs that I displayed last chapter. Well, change Broken Wings by SOil to unReal because that song is so much better in my opinion. That is all as of right now so please leave your reviews/complaints after you read this.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter eight-the arrangements and the telling the truth to the succubus

Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu walked back to the dorm rooms. The two girls had a large amount on their minds. One was how they were going to tell Naruto their feelings? They had two options as of yet. One was that they could let him tell his feelings and have everything go at its own pace. The problem was that he might never tell them, fearing that they could never love him in the sense he did for them. Another problem was that he would never want to disappoint either of them and never choose between them. Neither of the two was something that they wanted to risk. Te second, and most likely, was that they sit him down and tell him. Sure, there had to be some kind of atmosphere to tell him and they had to be alone. The fact that they needed to do it quick before someone else comes along also made them committed to talk to him tonight.

The trio walked into the blonde kitsune's room after Naruto did the combination to get the door open. Naruto dispelled his illusion, making his foxy features appear before taking off his jacket and sunglasses, throwing the black heap of cloth onto the coat rack and the sunglasses on the desk next to the laptop that was on the desk. He managed to have that shipped as he forgot about it in his apartment back in the human world. A lot of the stuff that was stored on it were the songs he began to work on when he had spare time and some online games he came across. He also managed to get his six string back as well. The thing was his pride and joy. He worked so hard for the thing so he treated it like a child. It was made of dark metal that was not black. The base of it was made to look like a futuristic space craft of sorts with the wings, four in total, having some indentations in it. The top of the neck had a large diamond on it, looking like it could kill someone. It took Naruto months to get the thing. So much work went into that thing that he hardly let anyone come near it let along touch the thing. (I have a picture of it in my profile since what I just described does no justice to the thing)

Naruto flicked on the light and looked at the girls. He smiled widely before dropping it, seeing the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked, not knowing that he was most likely going to be the luckiest male in the world.

"We need to have a talk Naruto-kun," Moka spoke. Naruto nodded before asking if he had to sit for it.

Kurumu giggled slightly. "That might be in your best interest right now Naruto-koi," she said. Naruto looked at them funny before sitting on his bed. What happened afterwards would be something that he would remember for the rest of his life, which would be a long time with some luck. Both girls rushed in to kiss him but Moka made it to his lips first. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he felt the pink haired vampire's tongue wiggle its way into his mouth, making his tongue submissive as he was in shock. He could hear the green eyed teen start to moan a bit, making the blonde kitsune slightly horny. Slowly, Naruto closed his eyes, accepting that she was kissing him. His hands started to roam her back before going to her scalp, messaging it slightly, enticing a louder moan from the vampire.

Moka sighed as she started to scratch Naruto's ears and pet his tail, making the poor blonde purr. She wanted to kiss him and taste him for herself. He smelt like a fox, something that really seemed exotic to her. And the ears and tail only made her hornier, wondering what the possibilities were in bed with accessories like those. If his tail and ears were anything like hears, they would be really sensitive to touch. She liked the fact that he was a lot more free about his true form. Most monsters did not even show their true forms, not even in closed area like this. She allowed her true form to show, liking Naruto's example on the true form of monsters. She could feel the tension on her sweater vest as her wings tore out of it and her ears lengthen as well as her nails, making her weary of how hard she scratched Naruto's fox like ears.

Moka was enjoying herself as she kissed Naruto harder. His taste was just so delicious. She scraped his tongue with her fangs a few times, drawing some delicious blood for her to take down her soft throat. Blood mixed with his saliva was just so sublime to the vampire. It seemed like everything about him was tasty. She could barely contain herself at the moment, jumping him seeming like the better choice. But she knew that it was not the better choice. For now she would just enjoy herself as she kissed her soon mate to be hard.

Soon the need to breathe air got to great, forcing the two to break apart. Naruto and Moka panted slightly, taking in the air that they deprived each other in. Naruto did not get much time to take in air as his head was turned to the side. He could feel Kurumu's soft lips crash upon his own as the cyan haired girl dove in for a kiss. Her nails lightly scratched the back of his head and his whiskered cheeks as she deepened the kiss. The blonde was a little more accepting on this kiss as he closed his shocked eyes and purred slightly as he felt Moka lightly pet him in combination to Kurumu scratching him.

Like Moka, Kurumu loved his taste. It was divine. Nothing could compare to it. It was like a dessert that would become her favorite within seconds. She moaned slightly as she wrestled with Naruto's tongue, trying to come out dominate of the struggle. This was a match that he was going to win. The blonde was surprisingly submissive inside things like this. She reasoned that it could be also the shock of two girls kissing him subsequent order. That was just a guess of course. He could be submissive to all of his lovers. Inside his mind Kyuubi sneezed, having already done the subtle changes to his subconscious. She hoped that the two girls would love what she had just done two his mind.

The succubus broke the kiss, panting slightly as she regained breathe. Naruto looked at the two with a questioning look. "Uhm, what was that for?" the blonde asked.

Moka smiled as she leaned on top of him, placing her head on the right side of his chest. Her delicate hand traced his whisker marks, sending shivers up the kitsune's back. "Isn't it obvious Naruto-kun?" she asked in sultry tone. "We love you." Naruto looked at them wide. He thought that what they said inside his room the other day was just some talk. He did not think that they were actually serious. There was no way that they could be serious. Yet here they were, proclaiming their love to him while snuggling up to him, purring slightly as they did so.

Naruto smiled and allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. "Thank you," he mumbled as he kissed both of their foreheads one after another. He looked at Kurumu. "I have a question though. Would you love me if you knew all about me?"

Kurumu cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. What did he mean by that? Of course she would love him if she knew all of his life. He was her Destined One, the one that would father her children. She would always love him. "Naruto-koi, I will always love you. You are my Destined One. There is no way that I could never love you."

'We'll just see about that?' he thought bitterly, ignoring Kyuubi's threats to murder him if he was going to always think like that. "Alright, I am going to start off saying that I don't even come from the human dimension or this dimension. The dimension I came from is something completely different from this. There is no Japan or America. And there is only one continent (I believe that is the case) called the elemental nations. Inside that continent, there are several countries. Each country is almost always ruled by a daimio. Each countries military support either is dependent on their allies or their ninja village. There are several ninja villages spread out through nations but there are only five famous ones. They are called Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure. Each one is ruled by a leader or a Kage. They are called the Hokage for Konoha, the Mizukage for Kiri, the Kazekage for Suna, Raikage for Kumo, and the Tsuchikage for Iwa. The world is dominated by humans save for nine before my birth. They are called the Bijuu. Their power is determined by the number of tail, from one to nine. The night I was born, the nine tailed on, Kyuubi, attacked my village, Konoha. The vixen nearly whipped out half of the village before it was stopped by the Hokage sealing her into a baby, his own son. But the cost was his life. In his dieing breath, he wished for him to be treated like a hero."

Kurumu looked at the way he spoke. It was strained, like I hurt just to speak about. The way he spoke was in painful strives, as if he wanted to forget it all, run away from it all and hope to Kami that it never caught up to him. That was n way to go about life. Then her eyes widened slightly, realization hitting her like a semi. "You were the child weren't you Naruto-koi?" she asked.

The violet fox eyed teen nodded. "The villagers were not as respectful to his wishes as he hoped. No, they attacked me to no end and tried to kill me, no matter what the cost. Each day I was hunted down like an animal. Each day, I wondered if I was going to survive or not. When I got to the ninja academy at nine, they only made things worse. They said that I did not belong to the shinobi world and I did not deserve the life I was given. Only one person liked me in that school and tried something for my education. It was just too bad that the damage was already done and he could not repair it in the time he was given. But despite the villagers and their attempts to kill me, they were not the worst in the village. No, they were far from it. They did not lie to me about hate and liking me. The worst one was the Sandaime. He lied to me about everything. He said that I was an orphan and that he did not know my parents. His job was to protect the village and yet he could not even protect me. What a bunch of bull shit. If you want to leave, I understand Kurumu."

Kurumu looked at him in shock and disgust. It was not disgust for him but for the people. She was seething in anger about what they did to a child/. The nearly murdered a child like him. And yet they have the balls to call themselves human. The humans in this dimension had more sense than those idiots. She looked him in the eye before speaking, seeing his down cast look. Her eyes softened and her mood changed to sympathetic in an instant. "What they did was wrong Naruto-koi." Her voice was soft and caring as she looked at Moka and signaled her to hug him. The pink haired vampire nodded before hugging him, being followed by Kurumu who wrapped her wings around them, acting almost like it was a shield form the outside world, a veil that would block off the outside world from peering into their souls. "But that is the past Naruto-koi. Remember it but do not live in it. Live for the future and the today. Do not keep your back turned to that. And don't worry about being alone again. Moka and I will keep you safe. After all, what are mates for?"

Naruto laughed slightly as he yawned. "Just promise us one thing Naruto-kun," he heard Moka say as he drifted off to sleep. "Don't be what they call you. You are not a demon so don't act like it. Please, don't kill those who can be redeemed."

Naruto yawned again; sleep taking over his mind rapidly. "I promise," he muttered before blacking out, falling asleep with the two that he loved the most. If one were to look at the scene of the three sleeping, they would look at the most serene thing in the world.

A/N Alright, sorry about the length of the chapter. I just went up to the Arco Arena yesterday to go and see Slipknot live and my mind is still pounding. I do have one question. I have a symbol in my profile form Trivium, the first or second band that played. Doesn't that look somewhat like the sharingan or is it just me. And you people are going to be happy about this. If id o add one more person to the pairings, I have a pole between a female Kyuubi, Mizore, and Rub. Those three are your only choices so pick wisely. And I also added a few amvs from Youtube along with some music videos so you guys could get an idea what the songs are like and everything. Other than that, I am good so please review and help me out with this stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter nine- the newspaper club

Naruto's eyes cracked open as he tried to get up. Tried being the key word there in the sentence. He felt two weights on his chest as he tried to get up right. He looked down at himself to find two girls sleeping on top of him with their heads on his chest with their arms wrapped around him. Kurumu had her wings wrapped around the trio as she purred slightly. Naruto sighed as he looked at the clock, reading that they still had little over two hours till they had to go to school. He tried to move his arms, finding it difficult as he did so. When he managed to put them together he started to focus chakra on the side of the bed. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu,"** the blonde kitsune mumbled under his breath, trying not to wake up Moka and Kurumu. In a plume of smoke, another blonde kitsune appeared. Naruto sighed as he switched with the clone in a popping sound, hoping that the sound would not wake up the two sleeping women. As if Kami heard him, the two girls did not even stir in their sleeps, only cuddling deeper into the clone's chest.

Naruto sighed, hoping that the clone does not get dispelled from the constant snuggling. He shook his head before rummaging through his dresser. He pulled out some kind of odd looking ball before chuckling slightly. This was going to be fun.

The blonde kitsune looked around as he stuck his head outside. Normally, every person, other than him, would be asleep but he has actually seen people awake at the time and wondering the halls to the library to do some homework that they have forgotten to do the night before. He almost got caught rigging the bathrooms once but that was only almost. If people learned to look upwards, he would most likely be kicked out of school for getting some kind of fire department after the school. Apparently thought that it was some other student and kicked him out. Needless to say, Naruto got a mad laughing fit for a week straight.

He smiled as he could see no one walking the halls. This was going to be absolutely perfect. He could just tell. The violet eyed kitsune slowly slipped out the door and slowly closed it as he started to make his way down the hall towards the kitchen at the other side of the dorm. The blonde slipped by any personal as they walked the halls. None of them were noticing the light displacement of his simple illusion. No one was as observant as they needed to be. Oh well, it made his job easier anyway.

The blonde poked his head through the kitchen door before snickering. The cook had yet to start his job. This was perfect for what he wanted to do. His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the strange ball that he got from earlier. The thing had a green button on one side with some lines coming off of it and connecting on the other side of it. It was a special knockout bomb that he made a year or so after he came to this dimension. What it does is knockout any one that breathes it in for over a week, sometimes more than two weeks and the smoke disappeared in less than two minutes. He used a few times before but this was his only bomb for now. He still needed some materials to make the casing.

The blonde pressed the button before tossing it into the kitchen and getting the hell out of there. He did not want to be the one to fall unconscious by his own creation. A strange green smoke emitted from the lines on the bomb, filling the air in the kitchen with its fowl presence. The cook looked around himself as he watched the smoke come from all around him. He gasped as the smoke filled his lungs. What the hell was this kind of gas? Why in the world was it making his eyelids feel heavy? The cook was not able to answer those questions as he fell unconscious.

Two minutes after Naruto threw the bomb in, Naruto looked around the kitchen. Good, the smoke was gone. He looked at the sleeping man before smirking slightly. It worked like always. So the thing did not have an expiration date after all. **"You better hurry up kit. People might walk in on you," **he heard Kyuubi speak from the recesses of his mind.

Naruto groaned as he made his way to the ingredients, pots, and other cooking items. 'Yeah, I know,' he mentally spoke back to the vixen. 'Just let me work. You know how serious I take my works of arts.' Kyuubi rolled her red eyes at the last statement. The sad part was that it was true. In the human world, he made his cash by cooking for people. People loved his foods to say the least so he kept on going for cooking, even starting to call it art.

Naruto walked into the room carrying two plates of food. It did not take him long to make the food as he did not want to get caught. It was a simple breakfast really. All he really did was make scrambled eggs and bacon. Sure, he added a whole bunch of herbs and other things like that but he really did not have the time to make something really fancy like he wanted to. Naruto smirked as he dispelled the clone that his two girlfriends were hugging to near death.

Moka and Kurumu woke up to the smell of food. It was actually an intoxicating smell. Most of it was meat and eggs but they could smell some other things in it. They originally woke up due to the displacement of some weight on the bed and the sound of something popping out of existence. The two sat upright before stretching and yawning out. Their sharpened teeth were exposed to the world cutely. The two rubbed the sleep out of their eyes before looking around to locate their blonde boyfriend before they landed on him holding tow plates of hot food.

Naruto smiled slightly as he walked towards them. Wasn't expecting you two to be awake this early," Naruto said with a light chuckle. "Any who, I made you two breakfast, eat up while it's still hot."

Breakfast went by quicker than expected really. Moka did not eat what he made, which did not piss of Naruto. He rarely ever saw her eat anything but his blood so it really did not make him angry or anything like that. In return, Naruto ate the breakfast while Moka got his blood like usual. He could swear that he was getting addicted to her biting him just as she was addicted to his blood. He did not know why but he was and he did not want to bother with it.

Right now, he was in his drama class. The teacher was one of the ones he liked. His name was Mr. Chase. He was a short man, about five eight, five nine while Naruto was about the same height. His hair was already graying and he had a short beard and mustache. He wore a plain black suit. It was nothing special but it showed that he actually took his job seriously. (A/N I very highly doubt that anyone who is on this website goes to my school. If you do then please do not tell him that I am using him as a character for this) It was one of his favorite classes beside P.E. The reason was because it gave him a chance to see how believable he was. That and he also liked the teacher, Mr. Chase.

The blonde Kitsune smirked. Today was the day that the monologues were presented. He had something that was completely original and would have people questioning his sanity. He really did not care about what the other people would think of what he does. They were of no concern to him. He was actual the first one up.

Naruto heard his name called. When he got up there he adjusted his jacket so it would look like a straight jacket with sleeves freed and the buckles unbuckled. "This one is called 'The Sanest One of Us All.' I hope you enjoy it." Everyone was looking at him as if he was psychotic. Maybe it was because of the way he made himself look. The blonde then started to pace around as if he was psychotic. "You people label me a psychopath, a murderer, a sick freak, a sadist among sadists. You people label me insane but am I really insane? Am I really the sick freak that you people label me or am I the sanest one of us all?"

Naruto mentally smirked at the looks he was getting. This was something they were not expecting he was generally the one that did the comedies. They expected something that would kill their sides, not something that would make them think. The blonde quickly started up again. "I watch how you people work. I watch all the 'sane' people walk the streets as if they have something to do when they are willingly while unknowingly walking like cattle to the slaughter house, their demise, your jobs, whatever the fuck you like to call it. I also see the way you people talk to the people you hate. You lie in front of their faces when in reality you people have these plans to eliminate the person right in front of you people."

Now he was grinning like a fucking maniac in his mind. The way they were looking at him was fucking amazing to. They way they stared at him and started to question his sanity was so fucking good and it left a feeling of accomplishment, an accomplishment that he tricked the whole entire freshmen class sans his girlfriends, Moka and Kurumu. "Yet you people do not follow through with the plan. You people just sit there and nod, acting as if nothing is the matter, as if there is no problem when in reality you people are slowly going insane while that little plan of yours slowly consumes the mind till it is all you people can think about. And you people call ME insane!? Is it just because I follow through with my plans of elimination or is it something different!? Here is what I say! You people are the damn insane idiots, not, me!" Naruto took a deep breath for a second before raising his hand, letting the sleeves drop below the elbows, before running his hands through his hair. The audience continued to gawk at the blonde. Was the blonde fucker insane or was he pulling their legs, like one of his many pranks that he was famous for.

Naruto started up again. "Sorry, sorry, I tend to get a little out of control. Now where was I? Oh yeah, your plans and how you 'sane' people snap. Why am I here, locked up from society if you people are the ones who allow your elimination plans consume your thoughts? Unlike you idiots who allow it to consume the thoughts till it is all you can think about, I do not fall into the traps. I dodge the trip wires and the mines and I reach the treasure known as a completed plan and keep it safe from the rest of the world, meaning I follow through with my plans of elimination that are reserved in my mind and act upon impulse. Yet you people have the gall to label me insane! I am the sanest one of all! I do not fall into the traps like you idiots do! I do not snap like you 'sane' people do! Yet you people have the nerve to throw me in a straight jacket, lock me in a padded room, hide away the key, and hope that I writhe away and drop dead! Well to survive is to live on and prosper and I will survive!" Naruto sighed before slumping a little. He brought up his hands up so he could rest his face in the palms. Then he did the craziest thing he could think of. He straightened his body and broke into a mad laughing fit. His body swayed with his laugh. His abnormally sharp canines were shown to the class. Was he fucking insane!? Why the fuck did he do something like this instead of what he usually did? It only made sense that he did something comic like he usually did.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughing did the blonde calm down. He sighed before running his hands through his hair again he chuckled a little before speaking. "Before I leave, remember this, I am the sanest one of us all." The blonde took of the straight jacket and walked to his seat so he could sleep. Only after he bowed did he allow himself to smirk at the reactions of the class.

Naruto walked into his homeroom before sitting down. The day has been fun. He got to knock out the cook and creep out his drama class. Today was good so far. But he had the strangest feeling that it was going to turn to shit today. It was just an odd feeling and he hoped that it was wrong as he hated being right sometimes.

Moka and Kurumu were right next to him as the saw Nekonome walk in front of them and hold up a school newspaper form last year or something like that. "Okay everyone!" the teacher yelled excitedly. "Thank you all for joining! Now let's get down to running a newspaper!"

Naruto looked around. Besides him, Kurumu, Moka, and the teacher, the room was completely empty. Naruto looked around before letting out a low whistle. This was not what he was expecting. "You know I was expecting more people to be here," Naruto said. "At least the gossip group would be nice."

"Oh this isn't it," the cat like lady answered. Her hand gestured to the door as she began to speak up again. "Here is our other member."

Naruto growled as he smelt someone akin to a wolf walk in through the door. He looked to be about a good year or two older than them. His had neck length black hair that waved slightly and was pulled back by a red head band and his eyes were a wolf like brown. In his hands were two bouquets of flowers arranged somewhat beautifully. 'There just has to be a werewolf,' Naruto growled out in his mind. 'I bet you anything that the guy's a pervert.'

The teen looked at the group with a smile before speaking. "It's awfully bad form to be late on the first meeting." His voice seemed to be gentlemanly, a little too so if you ask Naruto. It was as if he was trying to force it out of himself to impress someone, or gain trust. "Greetings, I am Morioka Ginei, your editor." The blonde kitsune banged his head against his desk. Great, the pervert was the editor. The older teen quickly made his way to the two young girls before giving them the bouquets, ignoring the glare he got from Naruto. "And no editor has ever had a more beautiful staff! You can call me Gin. I only wish that a flower existed that could match your beauty." The teen then walked to the front with Nekonome. While he was walking up to the front, his eyes landed on Moka with a feeling of want.

Naruto glared daggers at the teen. He was hitting on his girlfriends. That was the first thing that crossed the line. The next was that crappy line with the flowers. He most likely had someone else arrange them for him. And the final straw when he saw the lust in the teen's eyes when the fell on Moka. Wolfe was going to pay dearly.

"You can come to Gin with any questions you might have," the cat like teacher said as she gestured to said teen as he inspected his staff. His eyes landed on the blonde male. He had to go. The way the younger teen acts was just too problematic for his scheme to get Moka. "After all, he is a sophomore!"

Gin smiled slightly as he held out his thumb. "You can count on me," he spoke out with a casual tongue.

Moka and Kurumu shivered as the clung to Naruto. The older teen just had this aura around him that seemed to put them on edge with him. He also seemed too much of a player. He probably saw no real value in women at all. Naruto was so much better than him. At least the blonde loved them through and through and actually knew them as people.

Nekonome looked around before smiling and heading for the door. "Now I have a faculty meeting to get to."

"You're leaving!" Moka and Kurumu yelled.

Nekonome smiled at the club before opening the door. "What are you afraid of, getting along with upper classmen?" she asked as her body started to slip outside. "Think of it as a lesson of coexistence."

Moka and Kurumu sighed as they saw the teacher shut the door and head down the halls. It was not that they feared Gin. No, that was far from the truth. What they feared was what Naruto was going to do to the poor sophomore. Naruto told them that he hated wolves and the dark haired teen smelled of wolf. He was basically good as dead.

Gin mentally laughed as he came up with a plan to get rid of Naruto. All he needed was his photo and then he could commence with killing him. He moved behind the desk, staring at the other two. He knew that the cyan haired one was a succubus and probably laid claims on Naruto so he would have to get rid of her shortly after. "Now then, I suppose you are all wondering what this club is about?" he asked as he faked seriousness. "Our objective is simple, the publication of the school newspaper. Our duty is to uncover any and all interesting stories in the school, even if it means putting your life on the line. This is not a club for slackers. When you walk in here, you give us your souls."

Naruto's eyebrow rose up slightly. "Over dramatic much?" he asked under his breath, gaining a look from the werewolf.

"The most important thing is to… have fun!" The last part was made out with a smile and laugh as he held up to posters. Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu looked at him as if he was bipolar. The teen then looked at the blonde teen as he pushed up his sliding sunglasses. "You and I are going to move some of the boxes from the computer room to here. They are some inks and stuff like that. Come on people, let's move it!"

Naruto groaned as he carried the last box in. when the werewolf said that he and Naruto were going to move the boxes, the kitsune thought that he meant only him. The blonde was doing all the work while the werewolf was doing some 'supervising'. Yeah, what kind of supervising lasts an hour and a half? The blonde looked at Gin as he stared at the girls, telling them to move the posters higher. Naruto growled, knowing what he was looking at. "Yo hentai," Naruto called out. "I know all work and no play made Jack a dull boy but all play and no work made Jack homeless. In other words, quit staring up girl's skirts and help me get the stuff unpacked hentai."

Moka and Kurumu whirled around to stare at Gin as he turned red faced and tried to talk his way out of it. Five minutes later he ended up with a large red hand mark on his right check with some claw marks were the nails were dragging along the skin and the ability to never have children, at least they thought with the scream he produced when he was kicked below the belt by Moka.

Gin walked up to the girls changing room with a stack of pictures in hand the next night. He had the ultimate plan of revenge right here. Apparently, Naruto was a well know anti-pervert and a very livid one at that. Everyone that was caught peeking by him started to wear steal cups for precautionary reasons. So if he managed to convince the girl's side of the student body that he was just another pervert, they would literally kill him. So he doctored up some photos of him peeking on the girls changing room. He managed to take some photos at last night's meeting, saying that they were for records. Little did they know that the records usually do not need photos but signatures from them.

He walked up to the girls changing room before knocking on the door and slipping a few pictures under the door. His body blurred out of sight as he heard the girls walk up to the door. He smirked as he heard cries of outrage coming from the room followed by people getting changed in a hurry and then the girls rushing out with the intent to kill. All he needed to do was to visit Moka at a desolate area.

Naruto walked outside his room to go to the club meeting. He was pretty sure that Gin would be late but Naruto would not risk it this time so he decided to head out early. Then his ears twitched. He could hear running. Like, lots of people running. That normally wasn't a good sign as it was combined with words like 'let's kill the pervert' or 'get him', scaring the blonde slightly. He turned his body to see what was going on, only to be mauled by a bunch of pissed off women.

It was about thirty minutes after Naruto got mauled into unconsciousness did he wake up. He started to regret that he made a promise not to kill. His body ached as it healed itself from all the wounds. He looked down to notice that he was on the ground tied up. He was really starting to regret making that promise. His eyes traveled around him to look at all the females glaring daggers at him. Some of them even had weapons. 'This is fucking great,' Naruto muttered in his mind. 'I bet you anything that hentai has a hand in this.'

"**Agreed," **Kyuubi stated, not liking the blonde kitsune's position. She was not used to seeing this kind of position in this realm and it made her sick to her stomach as she relived what happened in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, is it really true?" he heard Moka yell as she ran towards the group. "Please don't tell me that you were peeping through that window."

Naruto closed his eyes as he started to speak loudly and clearly. "No, I did not," he answered. "I would never do that ad you people know that I hate perverts. The pictures you guys got," he said gesturing to the angry girls. "Those were doctored. I think I know who it was to. But I am going to need you to follow along Moka." The pink haired vampire looked at him, knowing that she was not going to like the plan at all.

Moka stood atop the roof tops as she stared at the moon. She really hated this plan. She really hated it. But she had to admit that it most likely will work. And the fact that Naruto and Kurumu were hiding was comforting to her but only slightly. She was still mostly pissed. Her body tensed as she heard footsteps coming onto the roof.

"Ah, here you are Moka," she heard Gin speak out, just as Naruto predicted. All the needed to do was to let him come out clean. "A lovely night and such a beautiful moon no?" Moka turned to him with teary eyes, something that she came up with to make it believable. "I heard about Naruto, the fool," gin continued, darkening his voice. "I hear that they still have him tied up. Don't tell me that you were shedding tears for that loser." The older teen smirked as he reached into his coat pocket. "This is being passed around." The werewolf then produced a picture with Naruto peeking on the girls' locker room. The only thing flawed about the doctored photo was that the hands were paler than Naruto's face. That was what got him out of the murder attempt and to the roof tops.

"I suppose he would call that 'doctored'," Gin said with a light chuckle before wrapping him arm around Moka and pulling her to him, shocking the green eyed teen. "There's no need to tell him that you have seen the picture. Best to forget all about him, don't you think." He smiled kindly at the younger teen. "Tonight, I will comfort you."

Moka smirked as she positioned her hands right. "You know, Naruto-kun was right about you," she said sweetly. "You are nothing but a pervert!" With a quick shoe, the werewolf ended up on the other side of the building.

Gin struggled to his feet as his body transformed. "Oh, feisty. I like that in a girl." His teeth grew into fangs. His eyes became glowing gold orbs. His hands grew claws. His face elongated into a snout as he grew dirty fur. His true form was revealed tot eh world, the form of the werewolf. Gin smiled as he blurred out of sight, only to reappear in front of Moka with an outreached claw. Before he could touch Moka, an obelisk of diamonds shot out of the ground and in front of him. His face smacked into it as he went forward racking his body with pain.

Gin got to his feet as he watched Naruto walk up to him with Kubukiri strapped to his back, his shades pocketed, his illusion down, and his eyes glowing a deep fox like red. "Ah. Ah. Ah. No touching what does not belong to you," Naruto said was he wagged a finger.

Gin growled at the teen. "This is none of your business kitsune. Go pester someone else!"

Naruto chuckled as he stopped a good ten feet away from him. "When it concerns my girlfriend than it is my business." Gin snarled at that comment. "But since you are passionate about Moka and Kurumu, how about a bet." Gin looked at the teen with wonder before motioning him to continue. "Well, how about this. We fight till one of us is down. You win; I will let you kill me. But if I win, you have to be Moka's and Kurumu's bitch for a week, wear a girl's uniform and a shirt that says 'I am Moka's and Kurumu's bitch dog'. Does that sound fair?"

Gin smirked slightly as he blurred out of sigh. This was not going to be a bet that would lose. After all, what better satisfaction than to say that you killed the last kitsune? His body reappeared in front of Naruto before slamming his claw into his chest, sending the blonde teen hurling backwards with a trail of blood. When gin landed on his two feet, he started to laugh. He killed the kitsune in one shot. Bullshit that they were as powerful as vampires. Kitsunes were just a bunch of nobodies.

"You know that was weak," he heard from the other side of the roof. His eyes widened with shock as he looked back at Naruto. The claw marks were already gone, leaving only his torn shirts. "I have seen puppies with more strength than you."

The blonde smirked as Gin rushed towards Naruto again with his claws outreached. Naruto smirked as he gripped the wolf humanoid's clawed hand, shocking him. The kitsune then proceeded to throw the claw down and start unleashing a volley of kicks and punches before sending the teen flying backwards.

Gin groaned as he got up to his feet. How was the teen so strong? He could be dead right now as he knew that the blonde was holding back on his punches. They seemed a little too strained to the trained eye. And yet Naruto kept him alive. Was this some part of a sick joke that the teen was famous for or was it some plot on revenge?

Naruto focused chakra to his hand as he placed in on the ground. "I have all ways wanted to try this move," Naruto spoke. "And you are the perfect opponent to test it on. **Diamond Field!" **Obelisks started to erupt out of the ground in a circle like pattern before bending, segmenting to form separate mirrors. Each and every shaped obelisk connected at the top forming some kind of dome with shiny, reflective diamonds.

The blonde kitsune smirked as he saw the werewolf's look shocked at what he just saw. "This is where the fun starts," the blonde said with his voice hiding mirth. His body slipped into the diamonds and reflected into all the other obelisks around the circle.

"Let me tell you a story about this dome," Naruto said with a smirk. "I got this from one of the most influential people in my life. If it wasn't for her I would have gone psychotic, or more so then I am. She had this ability to create and control ice. Unfortunately, people like her were hunted for their abilities. Before they could get a hand on her she was saved by a man who had his eyes set on being the leader of a village there. When I met them it was about six years after Zabuza found her. There was this technique that she used in our little battle that really got me thinking about this one. I really wasn't sure if it would work but Kami be damned. It worked like a charm." Naruto's face was serious and mellowed out when he was talking about his first love but his face instantly split into a psychotic grin. "Got any last wards before I cut off your head?" The werewolf growled as he jumped at one segmented mirror. How dare he make fun of him? How dare he?!

Naruto smirked as he started to jump from mirror to mirror at speeds unheard of. During his mirror hopping, he unlatched Kubukiri and started to leave cuts on the sophomore's body. When Naruto landed on the floor behind the werewolf he smirked foxily. "Just drop," he muttered under his breath, smirking as the teen feel unconscious due to blood loss. Naruto got up before sealing his sword away. "I win hentai." With the snap of his fingers, the dome shattered into particles, as if it never was there.

A/N Alright people. I am not alone on this. I would like you to give a round of applause to Killjoy3000 for helping me out. I would not have come out this early if it was not for him. And if anyone can guess what the monologue is about, well, I'll tell you later. And the poll results are as follows

Mizore: 35  
Female Kyuubi: 35  
Ruby: 10

For now, review. It keeps the story running and me happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter ten-the cook

Naruto stretched as he got out of bed. Yesterday was hilarious. He humiliated an upperclassman by a fools bet. He was going to have a blast today as this was the start of the bet. The blonde had a camera ready to take some of the most humiliating pictures ever. This was what blackmail was all about. What happened afterwards was hilarious though. Moka and Kurumu threw him into the girl's locker and yelled pervert before taking out a camcorder and taping the whole thing. And the hilarious thing was that they made copies and were going to sell it labeled 'The Ultimate Bitch Fight'.

What happened later that night scared the crap out of him though. Moka and Kurumu did not like what happened during the fight between his and Gin. At the time the wanted to kill him for being so cocky and using them as bargaining chips. They did not sue physical harm at all but mental. It was just so damn scary with the threat they made. It was also unbelievable with what came out of Moka's mouth. She would shove a gardening hose so far up his ass that he could feel it coming up his throat before pouring gasoline through it and a lit match. That did not seem like fun to him. Kurumu also promised the she would tie him up to five horses, one for each limb, and have them all run in different directions, never having them stop. She also promised that he would be tied down to a bed of spikes. That was a torture that he would not will on anybody in life. He was just lucky that they would never do that though.

The end result was that he was there slave for a month and a half. They would not have him do humiliating things like Gin, just everyday tasks. That Naruto did not mind at all. The things that they were going to have Gin do was stuff like moving semi hauler engines from one side of the school to the other on his back. Hell, he knew that they were going to use him as a stool. The blonde chuckled darkly as he grabbed his camera and pocketed the thing. Man, this was just going to be too much fun.

Gin was not having a good day. Everyone kept on pointing and laughing at him as he walked down the pathway with a box in his hands. He was clad in an average school girl's uniform with the blazer open, revealing his bright pink shirt that read 'I am Moka and Kurumu's Bitch,' in large, bold print that popped out of the shirt. Last night he got the shit beat out of him because of the compromising position he was thrown in. and it wasn't even his fault! He was thrown in there unwillingly.

He looked down at the box in his hands before sniffling. In it were all his dirty magazines along with every picture he took of unknowing girls getting undressed as well as his videos. Everyone he has collected over the years. The girls asked him to bring the magazines to them for some odd reason. All he knew was that it was not going to be good at all. This was most likely the last time he would be able to look at them.

Moka and Kurumu waited at the main entrance along with Naruto. They had a major question to ask him. Apparently the school cook somehow got into a coma and wasn't going to wake up for a long time it seemed. They have tasted Naruto's cooking before and knew that he was good. The Headmaster was posting a few posters about it. He was also mumbling something about firing stupid employees. So, they were going to ask Naruto if he would do it. The job did have a promising pay and Naruto was a bit short on cash. Sure, it wasn't like he was going to go out on stage or something like that as he wanted to but it was still something that he liked to do. That was what a career was about after all. How could he say no to do that. If he did, they had a secret weapon to make him say yes, the puppy dog pout.

Naruto walked up to the main entrance before looking at the two. "I have a feeling that you two have a question that I am not going to like," the blonde with sunglasses asked, gaining a nod from the two. He sighed as he motioned for them to ask. "Alright, let's hear it."

Moka and Kurumu nodded before Moka spoke. "The cook is unconscious for some reason," she said, gaining a chuckle from Naruto. The girl looked at him with a demanding fire in her eyes. "What did you do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled before holding up his right hand and beginning to speak. "I used knock out gas to make him unconscious for a week." Moka and Kurumu looked at him before laughing out. So that was why the cook was out. They should have known Naruto would have done something. At least it was not the exploding toilets that happened last week. Somehow, the whole of the mail bathrooms caught on fire, forcing students to use the same bathroom for a few days. No one liked the thirty minute time shifts on that.

"So that was you," Kurumu chuckled out. She smiled rightly before looking at him. "We actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the cook. So, do you?"

Naruto looked at the two as Moka seemed to nod slightly. "Sorry but no," Naruto answered. He smiled foxily while he placed his hands behind his head. "It's just that too many people would believe that I drugged the food for some reason."

Kurumu and Moka looked at each other before nodding. Their heads turned to Naruto, contorting the most pitiful look they could muster with their eyes shined over like a sad puppy. Naruto looked at the girls before dropping his hands and looking at the floor. "Kami, how I hate that look," he mumbled. He then looked at the vampire and the succubus with a defeated look. "Alright, we'll talk to the headmaster about the job later." Moka and Kurumu squealed for joy slightly as the glomped Naruto, Kurumu kissing him on the lips and Moka biting him on the neck for her morning breakfast. She would happily say that she was addicted to him. All she hoped was that they would stay together forever.

Kyuubi growled in the back of the blonde's mind before yelling. **"I invented that and yet they use it on my container. I should be the only one to do that."** Naruto mentally sweat dropped at the comment before trying to wave down the vixen.

Gin walked up to the three before gasping for air. The lucky bastard had two women that loved him and yet the werewolf got shit. The world was just so cruel to him. What did the dark haired sophomore do to deserve that kind of treatment?

Naruto turned to the sophomore before laughing. The teen looked so humiliating in that outfit. And it was just so fitting for the brown eyed male. Naruto reached into his jacket pocket before taking out his camera. "Say cheese hentai," the violet eyed kitsune said with a foxy smirk. His hand slipped onto a button before snapping it down, taking the picture in a flash. The werewolf rubbed his sensitive eyes with his free hand, trying to get rid of the blindness and the dots. When he was finally able to see, Moka and Kurumu were in front of him with two large matches and sandpaper.

The two girls smirked as they shoved him the matches. "You are to burn that box of perverted shit and watch it." Kurumu said with a smirk, mentally laughing at the horror on his face.

Gin looked at his box and then the matches and sandpaper before crying. The two were truly evil to do this to him. They were going to have him burn everything that he held dear. By the end of the week, he would have no dignity. He cried as he set the box onto the ground and lit the matches. He looked at the box again before stopping hearing Moka speak up. "Wait!" The werewolf looked at Moka with hopeful eyes. His eyes quickly changed to a look of horror as he heard what came out of her mouth next. "Get all the girls you can and bring them here then burn them."

The teen cried as he ran around campus quickly, getting all the girls he could. Moka and Kurumu laughed as they saw most of the girl's side of the student body walk up to the main entrance. Gin looked at the ground before relighting the matches and throwing them his box of perverted goodies. The werewolf fell to his knees before cupping his face into his hands and crying. This was not his idea of a good time.

Naruto laughed like mad as he took a few snapshots of the teen crying and the burning box. This was one of the best days in his life. He never got this much fun back in the human world. Sure, there was killing things but he was trying to cut back on that. He did not want to lose his place as a nice person and up on the history channel being called a murderer like Hitler and some other infamous people.

Naruto walked up to the Headmaster's office. Moka and Kurumu had homework so Naruto sent a clone to the headmaster so he could stay and help the two. The day was awesome. The things that they had Gin do were out of proportion. Seriously, who would have someone walk around campus on their hands ten times? Sure Naruto has seen it but that was back at his home realm. That was not here and he was definitely not trying to up his youthfulness. The blonde sighed as he knocked on the large oak door of the Headmaster's office. Around the blondes neck was a fake replica of his original restraint over the necklace that Kurumu got him. He did not want to get the pink collar that the old man had in his desk. It even came complete with a tag saying his name. That was just messed up on so many different levels.

The oak door slowly opened, revealing the Headmaster. "Hmm, what is that I can help you?" he asked with a friendly yet creepy tome.

"Uhm, I came here to apply for the job opening," Naruto said as he looked at the headmaster. What ticked him off is that the headmaster laughed. His eye started to twitch uncontrollably as Naruto began to speak again. "What is so funny Headmaster?"

The headmaster just chuckled before waving Naruto down. "Sorry my boy," he wheezed out. "It's just that you are a known prankster on this campus and I can't let you get near the food. You would probably poison the school just for kicks."

Naruto looked at the ground with a slightly embarrassed look. That was true; he would probably do something like that. He would most likely do it out of revenge for someone that pissed him off. And he had a list of people who he could give stomach cramps to. He then glared at the headmaster as he made another statement. "And you most likely don't know how to cook."

"Want to make a bet on that one," Naruto growled out dangerously. The headmaster looked at the blonde before motioning him to continue. Naruto sighed as he started to explain. "What I got is a deal. If you win, I don't ask and I will wear that pink collar for the rest of the school year. If I win, I become the new cook for the school. Do we have a deal?"

The headmaster scratched his chin for a few seconds, thinking about the deal. He always wanted to put Naruto in the pink collar as he wanted to have a good laugh. If he won then he would have his wish. If he didn't he would get a new cook for the rest of the school year. The headmaster smiled at the thought. It was a win win situation. That is if the health department doesn't make a random appearance. The aged man took Naruto's hand and shook it. "We have a deal my dear boy. So what is the challenge?"

Naruto smirked as he shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of giving people stomach pains out of his mind. He did not need those thoughts in his mind. "The deal is this. I will make you and another student that you select dinner. If either of you get anything like the runs like five minutes later, then I loose. If you guys like it then I win." The headmaster grinned before he led Naruto to the kitchen, telling the secretary to get Gin and lead him to the kitchen as well.

The headmaster stood around as he watched Naruto get to work, waiting for Gin to come into the kitchen. It has been ten minutes since they entered the kitchen and he was getting bored watching Naruto grab some ingredients that he said was vital. They had already used the last of the microwavable foods thirty minutes ago so all the kitchen was all theirs. The damn things were not meant to be used like this. They were meant for emergencies, not to get the school by on small portions. Whatever, they could get more of them later. For right now, he would watch Naruto make the food.

The headmaster's eyes traveled to the door before breaking out in a mad laughing fit. He could not believe that the teen would go around school like that. It was just too funny. He bet that there were so many pictures about the teen at the moment. "Who did that to you Gin-kun?" he asked. The teen just glared slightly before pointing at Naruto. The man just sighed. He should have guessed that Naruto would do something like that to the teen. He could also guess what happened. "Lost a bet to him?" The headmaster chuckled as he saw the teen look at the ground with a depressed look.

Naruto looked over his shoulder before chuckling slightly. "Didn't expect you to be hear hentai," Naruto said, returning back to the stove. "I mean, you usually try to avoid me because of the camera. Any who, you must be the other taste tester if I am not mistaken." Naruto smirked as he started to mess with his head. "Just hope I don't put laxatives in your plate." He laughed darkly as he heard Gin gasp slightly and start begging to get out of there.

It wasn't long till Naruto was finished. He walked to the small table that they had set up with a large dish in his hands that contained a two pound roast. Along the sides were some sliced steamed carrot as well as potatoes along the front and back. Brown sugar was sprinkled along the top. They could see the teriyaki sauce marinated string beans scattered around the dish. They could see some other things such as apple slices and other herbs. Steam came off of it freely. Naruto smiled at their expression before setting on the middle of the table and serving it to them. "There you guys go," he said with a smirk, enjoying his 'art'. "Eat up before it gets cold and nasty."

Gin looked at the headmaster as he seemed to dig in, obviously enjoying himself. He looked down at his plate before eating it slowly. His eyes widened with enjoyment. It was delicious. With great speeds he started to dig in sloppily, making Naruto smile even wider. He was now the cook for the rest of the year.

A/N Alright people, give a hand for Killjoy300 for helping me out. Hell, the roast was his idea and it is his recipe, not mine. I can't cook for beans. So tell me what you think of this in the form of a review. And before I go, the polls are as told

Mizore: 43  
Kyuubi: 45  
Ruby: 12


	12. Chapter 12

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter eleven-the day of celebration

Naruto eye's fluttered open. He could feel a slight nipping at his neck and a smooth tail with a spaded end wrap itself against his left leg. He could feel two weights press themselves against his chest, one felt small than the other. He looked down before chuckling slightly. Kurumu had her head pressed up against his chest while Moka had her chest there while she was nipping at his neck, drawing some blood as she did so. Naruto sighed as he brought up his hands into a seal. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu."** In a pop, two more blondes appeared at the bed sighed, both clad in only a pair of sweatpants as Moka and Kurumu were against him wearing a shirt to bed, saying that he was far more comfortable without it. In another poof of smoke, Naruto switched places with one of the two clones.

He smiled as he faced the clone next to him. "Alright, you are to prepare breakfast," he ordered the clone. The clone nodded before going off to the kitchen to make breakfast to the students. He looked at the clock, reading it to be around six o' clock. He moved his body to the dresser before pulling out only a pair of black jeans and a pair of white socks before walking to the shower. He smiled along the way there. It had been almost a week since he took down the werewolf and he was no longer the girl's slave anymore.

Moka's teeth enlarged slightly as she nipped at 'Naruto's' neck. Her fangs sunk into the junction between his shoulders and his head, drawing some blood along with it. 'Naruto' popped out of existence, depriving the pink haired vampire of her morning treat before she fell down to the bed abruptly, waking her up from her Naruto fantasies that included a few pink, blonde, and blue haired children. She could hear Kurumu complain as she woke up as well, probably having the same dream as well. Naruto was going to get it for leaving them with a Kage Bunshin. They wanted the real thing, not some kind of knock off of the foxy blonde.

Naruto stepped outside the bathroom with a red towel drying off his hair wearing the pants and socks that he brought with him. He looked at his two girls to see them glaring at him slightly. He knew that the outcome will come into their favor. All he could hope was that the punishment was not too severe. "You know that we do not like it when you do that to us Naru-koi," Kurumu spoke out. Naruto could see them get up, allowing the blanket to slip off of their frames and drop to the floor. The succubus was clad in only a large white shirt that went down to blow her ass, having her smooth tail push it up slightly. The vampire was in a set of pajamas that was a light pink with bat designs scattered all over it.

"Yeah," Naruto said in a defeated tone. "But I do remember you girls telling me that you two have to be at your rooms for inspection by seven. Right now its six thirty and you two did not even take a shower yet." The two girls eeped slightly before rushing out of the room and starting for their rooms, making sure that the inspector did not see anything that might get them into trouble. Naruto laughed silently at the girls as he got ready for the rest of the day.

His hands brushed against an orange and white scroll labeled Namikaze. He sighed. That was the only scroll that he grabbed and he was not even sure what was inside of it. He was not sure if it was a bunch of explanations or anything of the like as he could not open it due to a blood seal that could tell someone's age and stuff like that. He had to wait till he was sixteen to open it and he was only fifteen. The sad part was that it was the only thing that his parents left him before they passed on. He sighed as he shook his head, grabbing his shirts to be put on for later.

Naruto, Moka and Kurumu were staring at what they got for grades. When the two girls got him, the forced him to give them a back rub each, saying that it was the least of his punishment and that there would be more later. He did not know whether to count himself unlucky or very lucky. The reason why is that he knew that the girls were never to sever on him but they always left him hanging. It was just so damn annoying when that happened. He shook his head, ignoring Kyuubi's protests. **"Come on kit,"** the vixen cried out. **"You know that they love you and that you feel the same, why not express that love?"** The vixen's vulpine face got a sly, foxy smirk. **"If it's because you are inexperienced in these kinds of **_**ordeals**_**, you can always come in here and I will **_**teach**_** you."**

Naruto blushed at that thought before shaking his head. 'No thanks Kyuu-chan,' Naruto said through the link. Kyuubi huffed slightly before closing her eyes in attempt to nap. She was going to have to think on ways to get Naruto in the bed later. She did not know when it started but she started to fall in love with the blonde. She did not know why either. Maybe it was because of the time that they spent together or something of the like. The sad part was that she could only do so much for the blonde. And it was because of the damn seal. If that was not there then she would be outside, ravishing his body, and growling at anyone that she deemed unworthy to have him. She started to curse the Yondaime silently, hating the seal that bounded her to a homicidal blonde's stomach.

She looked around and thanked the heavens that it was not a sewer but a cave with many diamonds and other jewels sticking out of the ground. She had no idea what she would do if it was a sewer. The smell would get to her and everything. And it was also the sign of a person who was not the brightest in the world. In fact, they were complete idiots. The silver haired vixen reasoned that she would most likely hate the blonde if he was stupid.

Naruto frowned slightly as he looked at Moka's score on the test. It wasn't that he was mad at what grade she got. No, thirteen was actually pretty high. What pissed him off was what most males said about her. "Shut it you fucking hyenas or I will personally see to it that you guy know what a pincushion feels like!" The male students gulped at his threat before starting to look at score sheets again. Naruto smirked as he looked back at the score sheet searching out his and Kurumu's scores. He whistled at what he got. What Kurumu got was a major improvement from what she would have got. Right now she was an average student. But that was after he started to help her. Before, she was hopeless and was most likely to get the lowest grade possible.

He felt Moka and Kurumu yip in excitement about their grades before hugging Naruto and kissing him on the cheeks. He could hear a lot of the girls mutter something about lucky bitches needing to die. He sighed at that. He hated the fact that he was able to get a fan club. It happened right after he came to this world as well. He guessed that it was because they got a good look at him naked but he could not tell for sure. It was only a thought of how it all started.

He looked at the name that was first and whistled lowly. The name was Sendo Yukari. He heard of the girl before. She was an eleven year old that managed to get to the freshman class by skipping a lot of grades. The thing was that she was a trouble maker and no one liked her. There was also one other thing that he heard about her, that she was a witch. He did not have a problem with witches as he made friends with a few of them. Sure they were older but he still did not mind them. It was most of the student body that had a problem with witches and other 'half humans'. He hated that trend and aimed to break it. According to most monsters, they were only half the monster that they were and treated as such. Humans treated them worse, the Salem Witch Trials were a testament to that, but that was not the point. The point was that he did not like it.

Naruto looked at Kurumu and Moka with a large grin plastered to his face. "Well my himes," he started with a certain amount of mischief in his voice, knowing that he was going to have fun. The girls only looked at him with a look that demanded an answer. He only grinned his wide vulpine grin at them before leading them off. "Let's go find Yukari and congratulate her. I bet you anything that she really wants it."

"You only want to meet her because she is a little like you," Kurumu spoke out as she and Moka were dragged out of the crowd. She smiled slightly as he smiled nervously at her. "Knew it," she muttered.

Yukari looked at the crowd nervously. She never did enjoy being in a large crowd like this. Well, she could not say that as she was very social. It was the people that were in the crowd that she did not like. All of them hated her juts because she was a witch. It was no fair and it annoyed her as well. They also made fun of her because of what she wore to school. She had dark brown eyes with a slight purple tinge to them and short brown hair that complimented her eyes. She had a large brown cone hat that bent slightly in random places, giving it that witch like appearance. She also wore a brown cloak with white, pink tinged shoulders that was held together by a large bowtie, hiding her normal school girl uniform.

"Hello Yukari," she heard a voice say from behind her. The voice had a certain his to it that she did not like at all. She turned around to see her class representative. He had a lizard like look to him. The guy was a complete asshole to her and always made sure to make her life a living hell. The small witch never liked him at all. The older teen even had his two best friends right beside him. She could see the slight shine of their scales, making her wonder if the three could even keep up human form for extended amounts of time. "Top of the class again I see. And only at eleven years old. Aren't you happy that they let you skip all those grades?" he smirked slightly as he motioned his friends to stand beside him. "We are sure glade, aren't we boys? Life would be so boring without our little genius." He smirked even wider as he pushed her by the hat also pushing her over slightly. It's too bad that you aren't smart enough to learn school dress code. Do you think that you are special?"

Yukari staggered back slightly as she was pushed back. She really did not like those people at all. All they ever did was make fun of her. She heard what the people were saying about her. She frowned at that as all they were saying were things like that the representative was messing with her again and that she should expect something like that with the way that she chose. She looked up and saw the class rep frown at her.

"You make me sick," he said in a hiss. Just looking at her made him sick to his stomach. He did not like the sight of a half monster. They needed to be eliminated. They were the disgrace to all monsters. He leaned in close to her ear and started to whisper. Just being in the same class makes me sick to my stomach. Just the sight of a dirty little witch makes me want to puke."

Yukari glared at the older teen slightly. That last comment made her snap. Her hand twitched for her heart shaped wand before scanning what was around her for anything to lift. Her brown eyes lit up slightly as she looked at a rock before flicking her wrist. The rock lifted up in the air and flew at the teen in front of her, hitting him in the back. The dark haired witches face lit up as she watched him yelp in pain. "HA, you deserved that!" she yelled out in happiness.

The lizard man turned to her with a glare. She just insulted him. A lowly witch just insulted him. That was not supposed to happen. He lunged for her, trying to kill her and make her pay for insulting him. What he did not expect was for Moka to jump in the way of him and for someone to grab him by the collar of the shirt and throw him backwards.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touching the girl pedophile," he heard a voice before growling. He recognized that voice and did not like it, hell, most of the males in the student body liked Naruto. The reason being that he was able to get two of the school's hottest women as willing girlfriends. That made him a big target.

Naruto smiled at the lizard men. This was going to be fun. Especially since they were physically outclassed in fighting. He could just tell by the way that they carried themselves. He smirked as the large of the three came at him. His slightly clawed hands lashed out before grabbing the oncoming lizard man's wrist and twisting it. "I don't like pedophiles touching me," Naruto said before flinging the teen to the side.

The other reptile in disguise was about to go after Naruto before he was called off by the class rep. "I made my point Yukari," he said. His friends nodded before leaving with him, leaving the scene. There were just too many people to transform and he knew how the staff punish people who transform in well populated areas. They did not care when they did it in places where there were little to no people but they did care about it when there were a multitude of people. The last thing he heard was saying that next time they messed with Yukari they would face someone a lot worse than him

Yukari was shocked at what happened. Two people put their necks out for her and it was willingly to. And the great part was that they were two people of the popular crowd and they had some of the best grades. In all honesty she was expecting to tie with one of them in grades. She smiled slightly. These two people might be the exception to how people, monsters included, acted. "Hey, are you okay gaki?" she heard a feminine voice say from right beside her. Her eyes traveled to see a busty cyan haired girl staring right at her with an examining eye.

She watched the blonde teen, the one that she knew as Namikaze Naruto, walk up to her and the other two. She recognized these people. The two female teens were known as Kuron Kurumu, the succubus and Akashiya Moka, the really hot vampire. She had heard a lot of the girls around the school and some of the staff call them lucky bitches and that they needed to be eliminated. The young witch guessed that it was because they were going out with what they called the 'hottest man ever'. The teen known as Naruto was not a very well liked person amongst the males and it was not because he took Moka and Kurumu off the market. Yukari managed to get some things on Naruto and was shocked on what she could tell. Sure she had to go into the headmaster's office and look on what kind of files he had on Naruto but she managed it without getting caught. She smiled at Naruto though.

"Naruto-nee! The girl squealed before she lunged at Naruto, engulfing the teen in a tight hug around the leg. Naruto slimed softly as he hugged her back like he would do a sister. Kurumu and Moka looked at the scene with surprise. Since when did he have a family and when was it witches. Yukari looked up at Naruto and smiled. I have heard that you did a lot of pranks around her" she said, gaining a nod from the blonde teen. She smiled even brighter. "Then you had completed a lot of good pranks right?'

Naruto smirked slightly. "Wouldn't say that," Naruto smirked. "I have done a few. I hear you're quite the troublemaker though." Naruto smirked slightly as he saw the young witch's eyes flash with question and some feeling of loneliness. He was going to make sure that she felt that feeling again. "Well come on, we are going to do some things to get that out of your system my little imouto."

Kurumu and Moka looked at the scene before stopping it. "Hold up," Kurumu shouted. "What the hell is going on here, who is she and how the hell did you two meet?!" Moka nodded in agreement, wanting to know the same things as Kurumu. The pink haired teen would not have yelled it out like that but she would have asked the same question.

Naruto smiled nervously before looking at Yukari. "Well, this Sendo Yukari, my sister," he said with nervousness in his voice. The girls looked at him, demanding more of an explanation. Naruto sighed as he hung his shoulders. "When I first got her, I lived on the streets. When that got wind to the police, I was sent to an orphanage. To my surprise, I was adopted by her family and they helped me go around the world to get my bearings. Of course they know the real me and expect me to comeback to them with a family and take on their last name but it's all good." He smiled before walking off. "Welcome on, let's go! We have much to do!"

Moka and Kurumu palmed their heads. They knew exactly what he was going to do. Sure, they found it funny and all but he promised to keep a low profile. This was not going to go unpunished. They sighed at that. Maybe he was doing pranks on random people just to get punished. And the sad part was that they did not want to be too cruel to him and they also wanted something out of the punishment. They also knew that some students were going to get expelled.

Naruto, Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu stood inside Naruto's room plotting what they could do. They stopped by Yukari's room because she had a lot of herbs that they could use to actually help them. Naruto was on the bed with his fox ears and tail showing and his sunglasses and jacket at the coat rack. His head was in Moka's lap as she scratched his ears quietly and Kurumu was petting his tail. Yukari just looked at the scene with a glare before coughing. The other two females in the room stopped petting Naruto and the blonde just stood up with a yawn. "Yukari glared at the three slightly before motioning to a large map of the school. "So what is exactly going on?"

Naruto eyed the map before tapping his chin slightly. "Well, we do have the swim team practicing for their meet at the end of the week," he said. "They are always fun to mess with."

"Then there is the Sushi anonymous," Moka suggested. Naruto looked at her before motioning her to explain. Moka nodded before going on. "Once a week, all feline monsters have a meeting in the room 1A. What they talk about is fish obsessions. I also figured out that the floorboards are loose so we can always do something with that."

Naruto nodded before looking at Kurumu as she raised her hand. "The canines have their meeting as well on the other side of the campus as to keep away from the felines. What they talk is about just stuff that they like. I also hear that Gin is a part of the club so we have to do something to them.

Naruto smiled before he looked at Yukari. "You got the catnip and the laxatives right?" Naruto asked. The young witch nodded before bringing out a plastic bag filled with a green plat with purple flowers and a bottle with Ex-Lax printed on it. Naruto smiled slightly before looking at the girls. "You two do remember what I taught you about plumbing right?" the two nodded lightly, making Naruto grin even more and walk up to his dresser. He pulled out a yellow scroll before opening it and popping out a lot of plastic pipes and wrenches. "I want you two to go into the girls' bathroom and rig up the bathrooms. Do whatever you want to do."

Moka nodded before bagging the pipes and Kurumu and walking off. She knew exactly what was going to happen and she was going to make sure Kurumu would be helping out as well. The pink haired girl was not going to do all the work by herself. That was not going to happen.

Naruto smirked at Yukari before pulling out a long, slender dog whistle from out of his pocket and giving it to the dark haired kid. The young witch looked at him with her head cocked to the side slightly "Alright gaki, this is a dog whistle." Naruto motioned to the seals that wrapped around the thing. "What these two do is amplify the effects on all canines and has it so all of them go for the source of it. You will be the source" Naruto pulled out a vile of what looked like red goop. "This will actually knock out my hearing for about five minutes. What you are going to do is actually use the dog whistle after you are done putting catnip under the floorboards in 1A. Make sure the dogs go inside the room okay? And use this to tell me when you are ready so I can actually survive." He pinned something that looked like a small microphone to her clock so she could contact him.

Yukari nodded before going off to rig the room right. She smiled at the plan that Naruto informed her of. The dogs would run into a room full of horny, high as a kite, cats and would have to sate the cats. She could only imagine how cute their kids would be. She could only hope to get one as a pet.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed another yellow scroll and walked off to the kitchen. This was going to be fun, he just knew it. He could see it now as one of the worst days in Yokai history. Not a soul, sans the group that committed the deeds, would ever live this down.

Kurumu looked around for any teacher that might pass by. She knew what Moka had in mind. It was simple really. The toilets would be rigged to explode. They would not end up like the toilets of fire that she heard about. These things were not going to be rigged to actually use fire as something to start off a chain reaction which would set off the fire alarms. That would also get the fire station on them again. That would not be fun. Since Moka was the one who was better at plumbing, she would be the one rigging the toilets.

Moka smirked as she walked into the last stall. She had rigged up every toilet so far and even hit up the faculty bathroom, something that she was proud of. The idiot teacher that used it last left the door unlocked, something that they would never do again after she was finished. Unlike the way Naruto rigged the men's toilets and urinals last time, she would have it a geyser of semi hot water. She did not want to be to mean to the people that used it, just funny. Her hands finished the last of it before she walked out to Kurumu and nodded to her. Kurumu smirked as they walked down the hallways casually but quickly as to not draw any attention. Kurumu's eyes landed on the gymnasium before smirking. "Want to get back at the swim team?" Kurumu asked in a sly voice. Moka looked at the young succubus with a questioning look. Kurumu smirked even wider before she dragged the vampire and ran off into the gymnasium.

The swim team was doing their usual workout. The captain silently cursed to herself at the miss snack at the club picking. And she really wanted to taste the kitsune to. From what she heard, most kitsunes were like a waterfall of life energy for the mermaids which resulted in them keeping them alive for a long amount of time. And the kitsune that she found was one of the last and she would have made him hers as well. Hey, she was still a women and she really did want to breed more of her kind with him. Contrary to popular belief, mermaids were capable of having sex with anything with a dick and did not breed like fish. That was just a rumor made up by humans.

Moka and Kurumu walked towards the control panel to the warmer to the pool. Moka smirked as she opened it and found that it was on the lowest setting, thirty four degrees Fahrenheit. "The poor thins must be cold," she commented to Moka. The pink haired teen smiled evilly as she looked at the dial that controlled the temp.

"Well let's turn up the heat," Moka said with mischief in her voice.

Kurumu smiled at that before turning up the dial to one hundred three degrees Fahrenheit. "Yes, lets," the cyan haired girl said. The two laughed quietly as they walked out of the gym. It was going to be funny what was going to happen. Sure they, being the mermaids, weren't going to die or have anything serious but it did not mean that they were not going to have any burns at all.

Naruto chuckled a little darkly as he made the headmaster's lunch. He loved it when they had days off like that. The only class they had was homeroom and that actually flew by. The only bad part was that he could swear that Nekonome had the hots for him. Who wouldn't think that when the teacher slapped you on the ass and then winked at you, saying that she was a bad neko and needed a big bad fox to punish her?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of that train of thought. His hand reached into his pocket before taking out the vile of laxatives that Yukari got for him. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the thing. 'This payback for taking away all my powers,' Naruto thought viciously.

Kyuubi smiled at her container. **"Go get him kit!"** she shouted from her cage, holding up fans that had the kanji for 'Go Naruto!' on them. **"Show him why you never mess with a kitsune in life!" **She always did like it when Naruto pulled off pranks. It made her feel as if she was there when he did them. She was a kitsune through and through when it came to pranks and she often did help Naruto out with ideas. Of course she also had rage issues that went along with her funny nature and something that she was surprised that the blonde kitsune did not have. She reasoned that he must have some of the human mind set in his mind. When she was sealed inside him, he was only half kitsune. Of course she made the alterations to his blood so he could be full kitsune like herself. She disliked the fact that the only kitsune traits he would bare were mischief and elongated fangs and nails. They only had pointed ears. She would not settle to stay in a hanyou kitsune, no she would not.

Naruto shook his head with a foxy smile plastered to his face as he added the laxative into the chili and walked out to give it to the headmaster. He mentally applauded himself for what was about to happen. The stuff was supposed to work fast and that only a small dose was needed. Of course he 'skipped' the instructions and added the whole bottle to the concoction. He could only imagine what was going to happen to the headmaster. He would most likely shit out his colon.

The blonde walked out the door with a bag full of several red bottles in his hand. He had to act quickly if he wanted to do this right. When he was out of the cafeteria, his body disappeared before reappearing in front of the boy's bathroom. His slightly clawed hands pushed the door open, poking his head inside to see if anyone was using it. He smirked that there was no one inside of it. He walked to the stall and quickly started on rigging the toilets and urinals. The way he had it set up was that the toilet seats and the tile in front of the urinals were pressure sensitive, allowing the red bottles contents, which would be Devils Blood Hot Sauce, to go allover their lower waste. He could only feel slight pity for the fools that used the bathroom but it was only slight. So he could live with slight.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, smirking at the speed that the headmaster, and a few other students, was running at. Maybe it was not such a good idea to have to go to the bathroom. His smirk grew even wider as he heard them scream in terror at what was going on. It was just way to much fun to hear their screams of terror. And the best part of it was that he had it all recorded so he could replay their screams over and over again. There was not way that he wanted to videotape them taking a shit and having hot sauce spill all over them. He had said it a lot of times and he would gladly say it again, he did not swing that way.

Yukari slipped into the room. She smiled that it was completely empty. Her brown head of hair looked at the clock before shaking her head. She only had five minutes before the feline prey walk into the room. She would have to act quickly if she wanted to have this work out into her favor. The young witch moved her body over to where Naruto had said that there were lose floorboards. Her hands pried them off before taking out the catnip and putting it into a shredder that would have it spew into the room like a dust. The loose floorboards might filter it slightly but the catnip still would have the same effect.

She walked out as soon as she finished the rig before hiding behind a large pillar as soon as all felines walked through. All of them were talking about how he or she wanted to have fish. She smirked that most of them were females. This was going to be all the more enjoyable once she was finished.

Yukari smirked that the kitties forgot to close the door. This would be great. She looked at the microphone before talking into it. "Foxy one, this is Cute Witch two, do you copy?" she asked, liking the pet names that she chose for the 'mission'.

"_Loud and clear Cute Witch two," _Naruto's voice crackled over through the link. She smiled at the fact that he was playing along with her. _"Have you completed the mission Cute Witch two?"_

She nodded. "Yes I have Foxy one," she spoke over the com link. "Suggesting that you take the sound drug now." She heard the shuffling of some clothing before bringing the whistle that Naruto gave her to her lips. She licked them slightly before blowing into the whistle loudly.

Gin sighed as he looked around. He was finally out of the drag costume. The problem was that no one was though. None of the canines ever let him live it down. He also knew that he would never live it down. He closed his eyes and remembered what happened. It was the worst week he had ever had. 'It was not your fault Moka-chan,' he thought to himself. 'It was that stupid fox's fault. He will pay for tearing us apart.'

Gin looked out the window before clutching his ears as he heard a loud ringing. His eyes screwed shut as he winced in pain. He needed to find the source of the whistle and destroy it. It hurt so damn much and it needed to be stopped. All he wished was that it was Naruto so he could beat the crap out of the stupid fox and prove to Moka that he was the better choice.

Yukari grinned as she watched the doggies run up to the door. With the flick of the wrist, the whistle was inside the room. She could only see a blur as the doggies ran into the room. When the dogs finished running, she pulled out her want and had the door shut and lock on its own. She smirked as she heard howls of pain with pleasure and purrs go off through the room. She even saw a clawed hand of one of the doggies snack against the door's window before sliding down slowly to add dramatic effect.

Yukari, Naruto, Kurumu, and Moka met back at Moka's room. The reason why was that she was the least susceptible. They would go to Kurumu's room because they always thought that she would rape people. They reasoned that she tried it in the past… multiple times. Yukari was out because she was a trouble maker and they would go for her first. Naruto's room was a big no. besides having people want to kill him; he had many rapists after him. Moka and Kurumu should know, that was one of the main reasons that they made his room their real sleeping places. The fact that he was their boyfriend and the fact that he was comfortable were just added bonuses. What they told him was that they were preparing for married life together and they had to get use to each other.

Yukari sat on a chair facing Naruto and the other two. "So tell me how kaa-san and tou-san are doing?" Naruto asked her with a curious glance. "I mean that I have not seen them in a little while so I want to know how they are doing."

Yukari nodded. "Kaa-san misses you and tou-san wants you to be their as soon as possible. Kaa-san also wants you to bring home a wife with you that would bare many children or kits as she calls them due to the fact that you are a kitsune." The young witch tapped her jaw in a thinking manner before snapping her fingers. "They also want you soon so they can perform the ritual and you can carry on our last name."

Naruto sighed before laughing slightly. "They never really do change do they?" he asked, gaining a laugh from Yukari. "Knew that you would agree with me, so what did you do in my time gone."

Yukari glared at the teen slightly. "I managed to get her about a month ago," she stated. "Why in the world did you not try to find me at all?" she asked with watery eyes before lunging at Naruto and engulfing him in a hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Naruto smiled sadly before hugging her. "It's okay imouto," he said. "I'm here." The brown haired witch nodded slightly, still sniffling. Naruto smirked somewhat before picking her up. "Come on, we got work to do." Yukari just giggle slightly, knowing that Naruto wanted to pull off one last prank. Moka and Kurumu shook their heads at the scene before smiling slightly. They just knew that he would be the greatest father to their children.

Naruto stood in the kitchen with man clones helping him. In front of him was a giant bowl of what seemed to be chocolate pudding. On the other side of the kitchen was a large bowl of ice cream. The bowls were extremely large. Moka looked shocked before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where exactly did you get this much ice cream and pudding Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked back and smiled before setting back to work. "Well, I called in a few favors from people that owed me a while back," he started. What I got was a bunch of ice cream and pudding, saying that it should be enough. I never thought I was going to use it all till now." His eyes then landed on Yukari. "You got the enlarging spell down." The brunette nodded. Naruto smirked. "How long does it take to activate?"

Yukari looked at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. Her eyes then traveled to her fingers as she started to bend and curl them. Her brown eyes then went up to Naruto in a questioning manner. "About five seconds, give or take a millisecond or so," she answered with a shrug. "But why do you want to know that?"

The blonde kitsune smirked as light shined off of his sunglasses. His clawed thumb pointed to the door. "Here's what we are going to do," he started to say. "We are going to wait at the door for you," the blonde's thumb pointed at the young witch, "to make the food enlarge. After you complete the spell, you are going to run to the door and close. I will take us as far away from the building so we cannot get incriminated for it."

Moka looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "The last time you did something like this, Billy was expelled from school," she said in a stern tone of voice.

Naruto laughed in a nervous manner. "Oh yeah," the blonde said. His hands reached into his pockets and pulled out a post card. "He still sends me post cards," the blonde said a bit enthusiastically. On the post card was a large surf board with the word 'Santa Cruz' printed on it in red. He flipped it over to show Billy written in cursive and the phrase 'I will kill you!' written in large, bold, black ink.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari just looked at Naruto with a large sweat drops on their heads. Only Naruto would be happy about receiving a threat like that. No normal person would be happy about. Hell, not even a person with an ounce of sanity would act like how the blonde is right now.

Naruto looked at the three girls with a questioning look before tilting his head to the side. "What?" he asked innocently. "Was it something I said?" Moka and Kurumu sighed before ushering him out the door. Yukari shook her head before looking at the ice cream and pudding. Her big brother finally found some one to keep him in line. Their mother was going to be proud and most likely give them some kind of gift for it. After all, they committed something that was near impossible to them. Her wand waved around the two large bowls before muttering a chant. When she was done, the pudding and the ice cream started to glow a golden colour before she ran out the door. When she ran out, she felt something pick her up and run at an incredible speed.

People walked around the school with a downed look. Rumors had spread quickly. Apparently someone has been messing with people all day long. The mermaids were nearly thrown into mating season early do to the water being to hot. That would have been al bad as most of the males would be drawn into the water as one time mates. That would be terrible to happen. They also heard about the incident inside the Sushi Anonymous meeting. Most of the feline monsters mated with a lot of the canine monsters and all the females in the incident were most likely pregnant because of that. All they could hope for was that they all, being the females felines and canine, would get abortions. (Really don't like that idea to be honest) then there were the toilet geysers in the girl's bathroom. That was a janitors nightmares and no one wanted to relive that moment. The last thing they heard about was the tainted chili. Some moron apparently poured a full bottle of laxatives into the headmaster's chili and, well, they would rather not know what goes on in side the bathroom right now. All they heard afterwards was that all of the toilets and urinals in the men's bathroom.

One unlucky student looked down and noticed something shining in the distance. The teen walked down the hall and picked the shiny thing up, noticing that it was a penny. He smiled at it before pocketing it. Unfortunately for him, it was tails up. He looked behind him as he could hear something rumble. His eyes widened as he screamed in terror. In front of him was a large amount of pudding moving like a river. Needles to say, the whole school was drowned out in a tub of ice cream and chocolate pudding. It was literally to the ceiling and it sucked. Oh, the janitors were not going to like this.

Naruto was laughing along with Yukari as he walked down the path with her in tow. The real Naruto was inside the dorm room with Kurumu and Moka. Yukari stopped him from running at all as she was a little squeamish about it. Yukari's eyes would occasionally glance at Naruto as he laughed. It was amazing how much her aniki grew up from when they found him. When they found him he was practically a midget. Sure, she should not be talking but it was true. He was also uncoordinated and a total klutz. But now, he was a different person. It was amazing to be honest and she was proud that she was his sister, even if it was not by blood.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard something coming from all directions. By the sound of everything, he knew it was only three people. He cursed slightly though. If the could hit him hard enough then he was screwed and he had no access to his bloodline at all. All he had was taijutsu as Kubukiri was sealed and the scroll was being held by the original. His hand went in front of Yukari, stopping her from going any further. The brown haired girl looked at him before starting to question him. The blonde kitsune smirked at that before bringing a finger to his lips and shushing the girl.

"Shh," he hissed in a low tone. His head started to look off into several directions, noting the heavy breathing of the three stalkers. "Looks like we got company imouto." His hands went into a mocking motion, egging the three stalkers to come on and attack them. "Come on you chickens, attack us like warriors. Or are three way to cowardly to come and try it?" his lips curled into a smile as he watched the class rep and his to goons come out from behind the trees. "So what's the rep doing here in snazzy place like this? What, come here just to rape more little girls because you know you ain't going to get anything anywhere else?"

The lizard man growled at Naruto. The teen was someone that he really hated. The blonde was a smartass and constantly made fun of his subordinates like crazy. It was infuriating to know that someone like the blonde could cause so much shame upon the lizard men. 'Just keep your cool,' the humanoid reptile told himself. His hand fished into his pocket before taking out a golden whistle with some words inscribed on it in Latin. "You have been a thorn in my side for way to long Namikaze Naruto," he said in a low hiss.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, cracking a foxy smirk. "And what is that?" the kitsune asked in a mocking tone. "Your lame show and tell project?"

The lizard man hissed at the blonde in annoyance. "No," the lizard man said as his lips twitched into a wicked grin. "This is a special whistle and it… goes… like… this." The reptilian male pressed the metallic whistle against his lips before blowing into it. He mentally smirked at the affect that it was having on the blonde. This was just so sublime and so deserving. 'That's right you Halfling loving bastard, get what you deserve.'

Naruto howled in pain as he heard aloud annoying ring went on through his skull. The pain was intense. It had to end, no; it needed to end at that moment! His vision started to shake and his ears started to bleed. His eyes widened as he felt himself disappear from existence. He could not help it; the pain was to much to bear.

The lizard men grinned at the sight of the blonde going up in smoke. Sure, it was not his ideal plan but it worked just as well. His reptilian eyes landed on Yukari. A wicked smile crept up on his face. Green scales started to come from his skin. "Well you little witch," he hissed out as his face elongated into a snout with razor sharp teeth. Flaps of skin started to appear on his lips. "Who's going to save you now?

Naruto was sitting on the bed with Moka and Kurumu petting his head and tail like they usually did. It comforted him for some reason or another. Then his body froze up on him. Memories of the clone that he sent with Yukari rushed through his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he shot straight up. "We have to go now," he said coldly."

Moka and Kurumu looked at Naruto as if he was crazy before he started for the door with the two in tow. He stopped in his tracks, right before he walked out the door before turning to Moka and pulling off the rosary. "Sorry but if I fight them then I would not kill them but make them wish that they were beyond dead."

Yukari looked at the scene with fear in her eyes. The lizard men were slowly advancing onto her small frame. She could see the blood lust in their eyes as the licked their chops and smiled wickedly at her. "I never did like a witch," the class rep hissed out. "Well I should not say that, they were always tasty to eat."

Yukari's eyes widened before she reached into her cape and pulled out her wand. The large, humanoid reptile bit out of her hands before she could do anything, frightening her even more. "We cannot have our meal trying to get away from us now we," one of the goons said, enticing all the lizards to laugh with him. Oh, this was going to be a good feast.

He class rep lifted up his hand to grab the witch, only to feel a sharp pain as he felt some kind of jewel erupted from the ground and shoot through his arm. He cried out in pain before managing to get it off the large obelisk and holding. The pain was immense and needed to end. He could feel his own blood drip down slowly, staining the floor below him with its scarlet colour. **"Sapphire uproot,"** he heard a cold voice say from the distance.

All eyes traveled to the source before seeing Naruto with his kitsune appendages out and his eyes glowing crimson and Kurumu with her wings and tail exposed to the world around her. What shocked them most was the silver haired girl that was right beside them. Her fangs poked out of her lips as she looked at the lizards with disgust. Her glowing red eyes with slits shined through the darkness. Her small claws looked like they could cut through steel. They knew what she was and knew that they stood no chance, or at least the should have. Fear clouded their judgment, making them believe that they could kill her.

The two goons went first, their claws aiming to kill. Moka's eyes widened slightly as she moved her legs and kicked them in the face, sending them flying. She looked over to the class rep as he rushed towards her with the intent to maim her. She twisted her body again bringing up her leg to kick him in the jaw. "Picking on little girls you coward," she started. "Know your place!" The kick landed between his jaw, crushing his teeth and spilling blood along the floor. She looked at the bodies and snorted. "Be lucky that it was me that did this to you and not Naruto. He would have did something far worse then simply beat you."

Naruto sighed as he and his three partners in crime met up at the headmaster's office. It was early in the morning and they were taken out of their first period class to talk to him. Honestly, Naruto thought that it was to get the boot out of the school. He closed his eyes silently, allowing visions of what happened last night engulf his mind. What happened afterwards was something that was expected. Yukari broke down and cried. The blond kitsune, the succubus and the pink haired vampire spent most of the night comforting her. It was not what he wanted to that night but it needed to be done.

Naruto shook his head as he was lead in by the secretary. Naruto smiled as he looked at the headmaster. Around his neck was the fake necklace that was supposed to hold his powers. "So what are we hear for headmaster?" Naruto asked. "To talk about our great performance at school and that we don't really need this place to fit in with human society?"

The headmaster shook his head. Naruto always had to pull some kind of joke like that. "No Naruto-kun," he said. "You four are here to talk about something else." His eyes traveled over to a spot of pudding that dripped off the walls. "You know, there is something that I do not know. It is weather I should have you four expelled or put into the history books for this. You see, there a certain amount of events that happened yesterday. One was where the felines raped the canines; well save for one who swore her self to one man. Then there was the incident with heating the pool and almost having the mermaids go into heat prematurely. The part that saved them was the fact that it got to be burning hot. Let's not forget the laxative incident and I don't even want to know what happened with the toilets. I still have burns form that shit." The last part was mumbled but did not go unnoticed s Naruto snickered slightly, still enjoying that moment. "Any way, I have to tell you something, cameras tell a lot."

As if to emphasize his point. The man pointed to a large monitor that was resting on the other side of the room. Naruto laughed sheepishly as it showed him and the others making the chocolate pudding and actually having it grow to monstrous sizes. Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. He should have noticed that thing there. "Well, about that..." the blonde started to ramble before being cut off.

"Don't say it Naruto-kun," the headmaster said. "Just don't say it. I will come up with a punishment tomorrow. I also had you guys come here so I can tell you what I think. The heating pool thing would have caused a lot of unfortunate fathers to be drowned to become a onetime mate. The catnip thing made a lot of mothers so that was a big no. the toilets of hell were a bad thing as we have the plumbers hating us and the janitors have nightmares because of all the ice cream and pudding. All in all good work but you have no made us broke. That is all I have to say so you four may leave now leave." Naruto and the others nodded before the left. The headmaster sighed as he pressed a button under his desk, having a bounce back dummy with a depiction of Naruto appear out of the ground beside him. His fist rapidly punched it, hoping to release some stress of it

Unbeknown to the four that were coming out of the office, there were two groups heading for them. One group was all males, led by Gin and the other was a group of girls led by Nekonome. Both were had a goal in mind, to kill someone or two people. For the guys it was to kill Naruto and get Moka and for the girls it was to kill both Kurumu and Moka so that they could have Naruto. Both of them met inside the hallways before glaring at each other. What happened afterwards would be known as the ultimate battle of the sexes ever.

A/N Well, I say that it's the perfect day to do this one as you guys can plainly see. The reason being that it is April Fool's day over in California. Any who, I have good news and bad news. The good news is these two items. One is that I shall be now focusing on this story and the lazy maelstrom. Those two one. Another thing is that fem. Kyuu won as well now on for the bad news. It is the seal on Naruto. I do not know how to bypass. Please, do not give me something that the Kyuubi will tell him how or he could use many clones or something like that. Kyuubi does not know anything about human jutsus and seals. All she really knows is taijutsu and illusions. Naruto is not much better than that. And over loading the seal with chakra is a bad idea because of backlash. Until I can find away around the seal, Mizore is the winner. I might do something with the Kyuubi where she comes out happy but I honestly do not know right now. Oh yeah, before I go, I want you folks to know that I have fixed something in the previous chapters so you can look at that to see if it flows more easily. Yes this is directed at you Some Reader as you did have some courage or decency to tell me that. So yeah, read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter twelve-the Long Beach Concert and the love of the shy icy angel

Naruto stared down the Head Master through his sunglasses. It has been almost three days after the large amount of jokes that Naruto and his group pulled off. Each and every last one of them got detention for the rest of the school year but they did not get expelled. Instead Naruto got a fifty percent deduction from his pay as the cook. The group somehow got into the record books of the school. They also really did make the school go bankrupt though. So Naruto thought that he could send a clone into the office while the real Naruto was in his room making sure that the girls were happy.

"We are not doing that Naruto-kun," the aged monster said with a stern tone.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Come on old man," Naruto complained. "We could rake in a lot of money with this plan. Think about it for a sec would ya. You will be able to be off all of the debts that I caused and more."

"Think of the giant war that you caused on our campus," the priest like man said.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering the damage. Most of the school was left in ruins and the people that were involved all had medical bills that went through the roof. "Well that was not my fault."

"Yeah, and I am not the one paying for all the medical bills," the older of the two said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get back on subject!"

"But how will we be able top fund it?" the aged man asked, getting back to the original subject.

"I got people who owe me money!" Naruto shouted.

"And the rides?" he asked with a brow arched high.

"A lot of bus drivers and pilots owe me so transportation to Long Beach will be no problem."

"Just how many people owe you favors?"

Naruto placed his index finger at his chin as he put up a thoughtful frown before shrugging his shoulders. "You know," he started. "I never put much thought into it." the Headmaster sweat dropped at that. Only Naruto would do something like that. The blonde ex-ninja shook his head before speaking again. "But the point is not who owes me favors and who doesn't, the point is can we have the concert or not damn it!"

The Headmaster sighed at the blonde, rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what to do with this dilemma. On one hand, the concert could get in a lot of money. On the other, it could end up in disaster since he did not know what was going to play and he knew damn well that the school band sucked. It has been proven at the last school competition that they had bout a month ago. "Fine," the aged monster brothe out in a heavy sigh. Naruto was about to jump up and down for joy, almost to the point where he would have kissed the man before he was stopped by said man voicing out something more. "But you are going to have to get about ten thousand dollars in American money for this sense it is in California. If not, you are expelled."

The blonde hung his head down low, before walking towards the door with a sad expression before he was stopped by the creepy priest. "But why Long Beach Naruto-kun?" the man asked.

The blonde spun around on his heels with a shocked expression. "Have you ever heard of Sublime, the best band ever?!" the kitsune practically shouted out. The Headmaster sweat dropped at the blonde's tone of voice before shaking his head no. "Where have you been?" the ex-nin asked before walking out of the When he was far enough from the door, his body went in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was slowly getting dressed as he heard the girls heading to their room, trying to get ready to leave. The concert would be day after tomorrow as the blonde was able to pull a few strings. He was sure there were a lot of people that would go. The only problem was that he could only get the pilot to drop them off in San Francisco International so he had to pull another few favors so he could have a car near the BART station in Pleasanton. From there he would have to drive to Long Beach which would take up almost six hours. Right as soon as he got there he would pull up to Hyatt Hotels and Resorts. After they had a good rest, they would perform the opening act for Metallica along with Coheed and Cambria. Apparently Coheed would go before them and try and get the crowd started. Naruto has heard of Coheed and Cambria before. They were okay but he was sure that the lead singer needed more helium for the concert as he would be on for about an hour. The whole thing started at seven o' clock but the doors opened at six thirty and he had to be there about six to try and get all of there stuff there. He had all of his instruments settled in their scrolls, including his favorite guitar, and it was up to the girls to remember how to play.

Then a rush of info passed through his mind before he cursed. He had to rake in ten thousand dollars cash in American money. The problem was that his pay was based on his performance. If people did not like them as a group then they would get docked and only get paid around five thousand dollars. If they did amazing then the almost tripled and he would have a little extra pocket money. After he paid for the school's utility needs. He was starting to regret not taking the boot out of school at the moment. But it will come to pass. For right now he had to pack up for about three days leave.

The four of them, the four being Naruto, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari, were waiting at the bus stop. Naruto had a large duffel bag filled with his clothes. All of the girls had duffle bags at their sides as well. They knew that Naruto could easily seal them away but they needed something to act like they were human and having stuff appear out of nowhere was not the brightest idea ever.

"So Naru-koi," Kurumu spoke up. "How long is the plain ride?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly cannot answer that because of time zones and shit like that," he answered. "I never really did get the time zone thing down so eh, I guess we will figure out how long we are really gone after we come back now won't we."

The three females sighed at his big cheesy smile. He honestly had no idea on how long they will be gone. That was not a good thing as they could miss something extremely important. "Uhm, gals, I do have something to say that I do not want going around." The girls looked at Naruto with their heads cocked to the side slightly as if asking what he meant by that. "In the Arena I am going to have several clones henged into other people. They will be the ones that work the booths that will be around. The reason why is because I honestly do not think that we will be able to make ten thousand dollars with out this."

The girls shook their heads at his doubt. This was not like the blonde. He never really did have doubts and when he did, it was usually a bad idea to go through. Before anyone could try and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, the bus came up. Naruto put up a large foxy smile before looking at the girls. "Well, girls, lets give Long Beach one hell of a showing."

The plane ride was relatively quick. The reason why is because they had no extra stops along the way. The subway ride over to Pleasanton was not so comforting. The bum that slept on the seats kept on bothering them with questions and requests to give him money. Moka was about to give him the money but Naruto stopped that, telling her that if he did so that the bum would most likely go out and either buy alcohol, drugs or a combination of the two.

Right now, Naruto was searching for the SUV that he was told was left for him. Apparently the license plate was named FOOXBOY and that it was red. Other than that he never really did get anything else out of the man. Other than that, Naruto would have to guess where it was.

The blonde kitsune smirked as he found it. The dealer was right, it was red. The thing was a Chevy Trailblazer, making it easy to haul around people and shit like that. The candy apple red reflected the light of the afternoon sun with ease. Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys before walking to the driver's side of the door. (it is on the left for those who have it on the right side)

Moka looked at Naruto with her head cocked to the side. "Uhm Naru-kun," she voiced out. "Are you even allowed to drive?"

Naruto looked back at her with a large smirk. "Well no," he started. 'California state law states that I have to be sixteen but since I am already a good driver, all we have to do is avoid any checkpoints and we are alright."

Yukari shook her head. The only reason he knew how to drive was because he was way to damn interested in the 'metal monsters' as he seemed to put it. At first he was a terrible driver and usually crashed but now, well, he was amazing. He could drive the proficiency of a professional race car driver almost twice his age.

The blonde kitsune smirked as he hopped in the driver's seat before starting up the car. He looked to the visor before smiling. Along the thing was a collection of CDs. His hands seemed to pluck a random CD before placing it into the drive. He smirked at the song before turning the ignition. Yukari and Kurumu were in the back seat and Moka was at his right side with a large smile as she watched the scenery pass by.

_**Cue Santeria by Sublime**_

Naruto sighed as he watched the scenery pass by his window. The group had about an hour till they actually arrived in Long Beach and another half an hour till the arrived at the hotel. Naruto had already told them about the drugs and shit like that so he was sure that he did not need to worry about them getting into trouble. All he had to do was worry about the road in front of them. His hand turned the dial that controlled the volume to the left, turning it down as a heavier song went on the radio

_**Cue Are You Dead Yet**_

The group was waiting for Coheed and Cambria to finish up with the crowd so they could go on. Right now they could hear the song Welcome Home blare out. Naruto was right though, the vocalist did not have enough helium to keep the show running if the boos were enough to tell them.

They were going to spend the night back at the hotel. It really was not a bad place at all. It was an average place but it had a great view. And the people were friendly there. A little bit too friendly with Naruto since the people that worked there were either a horny female or gat. (I mean no offence to those who are homosexual okay. Sorry if that offends anyone)

The blonde was also able to create a mass amount of clones. He had several shirts made so he could try to get more money. There was a group of clones selling the shirts while he had several other clones work booths around the Arena. Sure he had to give a quarter of the profits to the Arena but he still made a large profit as there tended to be large amount of drunks there. He would have had another group selling pot but Moka stopped from doing that, saying that it was not right to willingly sell someone something that takes lives.

But there was a problem though. He could have sworn that he was being watched by someone. And he could prove it to. Every where he had driven, there was an ice blue Honda Accord. And he could have sworn that he could feel some icy aura. Naruto heard the song end before looking at the girls. "Well girls, let's do this shit," he said over his shoulders before walking towards the door that lead to the outside to set up.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the crowd. In front of him was a crowd of people that were barely made out dew to the blinding lights on the upper risers. He could here the start of the drums, meaning that Yukari got it down. Then he heard the start of the other two, signaling him to the start.

_**Cue Halo by SOil**_

Naruto smirked at the crowd. They liked his stuff. They really liked it. He looked behind him before nodding, telling the other three to continue.

_**Cue Black**__**7 by SOil**_

Naruto smirked as he looked at the crowd. "How are we feeling tonight Long Beach?!" he asked, getting a roar in response. This is something that he liked. "I said how are we doing Long Beach?!" he shouted a little louder, getting a louder roar from the crowd in response. "That's great you sons of bitches! Now, I would like to introduce ourselves. The one on the drums is Sendo Yukari." For emphasis, the young witch did a drum roll. "The beautiful blue haired lady that is on the bass is Kuron Kurumu." As if she knew when he was going to finish, she played a cord. "And the other beautiful girl is Akashiya Moka!" Moka smiled slightly as she played a cord. "And I am Namikaze Naruto and we are SOil! Got it memorized?!" The crowd yelled in approval, making Naruto's foxy smile get wider. "Alright the next one is called Redefine!"

_**Cue Redefine by SOil**_

"You guys are awesome you know that," Naruto spoke out. "The next two songs are actually requested. And we got the permission to play this one. The next song is not going to be sung by me though. It is going to be sung by Kurumu and Moka. Scotty, get up here!" Naruto smiled slightly as he watched a short haired blonde man get up to the stage. He was about average height for a human male, ranging from five eight to five nine and seemed like he was in his late twenties. He had pale skin with dark baggy clothing, hiding his scrawny frame from the rest of the world. When the man got to the stage Naruto whispered into his ear. "Take the bass you know what to do." The man nodded at that before walking over to Kurumu and taking the bass.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed the guitar from Moka. His hands felt so good as they traced the frets. He bent forward and placed a light kiss on the pink haired vampire's lips, making the crowd roar with approval. He backed off and smiled cheekily at the female, making her blush heavily. "Let's get this show on the road," he said to her making her nod and run up to the mike next to Kurumu.

_**Cue 'Cuz I Can by Pink**_

Naruto smiled slightly as he watched Scotty give the bass back to Kurumu and walk off to back stage. The man he barely knew but he was good, that was for certain. The reason why he was brought onto the stage was because Naruto needed another person to play bass.

The blonde kitsune sighed as he looked at the audience. "Alright, this one, well, it is by one of the greatest bands in existence, Motley fucking Crue! It is off one of their newer albums so I hope you all like it. It's called Motherfucker of the Year!"

_**Cue Motherfucker of the Year by Motley Crue**_

"Alright folks, time is running short and all I got is time left for two more songs." The blonde smirked as he heard the crowd react the way he wanted them to. He was liked and he knew his performance was going well so he knew he was going to paid a great sum. "The next one is called Need to Feel!"

_**Cue Need to Feel by SOil**_

"Alright folks, this is the last song that we are doing!" Naruto yelled out. "This is a recent song so we have not worked out all of the kinks to it but still it is all good. Just so you know, you guys are an awesome crowd. It was a real pleasure to play along side Metallica and Coheed & Cambria! Alright, time for the last song, True Self!"

_**Cue True Self by SOil**_

Naruto sighed as he looked outside from the balcony of his hotel room. He had a clone with Moka and Kurumu. The only problem that he saw with that is that Moka liked to bite in her sleep. She always had that habit. Naruto was not going to try to correct though. He liked it when she bit him for some odd reason or another. It was as if he could actually get off on it. The blonde sighed as he shook his head, knowing that he would figure out the full extent of it when he got real serious with her and Kurumu.

Naruto sighed as he looked down towards the parking lot, seeing the same Honda accord that had been following the group… or him as he was sure about it. "Better get this over with," he muttered to himself, hoping that the clone would not dispel by Moka's rough sleeping habits. He would have used a Hoseki Bunshin if he was not sure that it would hurt the pink haired vampire's mouth when she tried to sleep eat.

He gripped the guard railings in front of him before hopping off to the ground that was sixty feet below him. The blonde was lucky that there was no one in sight or he would have been busted and he would be used for 'scientific' reasons meaning he would be killed and dissected or he would be bred into live stalk. Neither was something that he wanted to be used for.

His hands searched for his pockets before slipping into them, leaving his thumbs hooked on the outside. He forced himself to walk to some random direction, feeling the effects of the concert already. Right now, it was about two o' clock in the morning and he was sure that he would pass out at any moment.

Mizore was a young teen around her interest's age. That meant that she was fifteen, almost sixteen years old. She was in the standard school outfit for Yokai with a loose, baggy sweater with dark blues sleeves and a light blue torso. She also added a leather strap around her left thigh and had long socks that went to mid thigh. Her eyes were a light blue and her unruly shoulder length hair was a lavender colour. In her mouth was a lollypop, an addiction that she picked up from her mother.

The object of her interest was none other than Namikaze Naruto, the gem user of Yokai. She had been following since the beginning of the year and she practically knew everything about him. Hell, she even knew his favorite band which was the same as hers Sublime.

She found the blonde kitsune interesting. He was very open to the world and was not afraid to speak his mind. He was also funny as hell to watch. He was powerful, kind, caring, and cunning. That was everything that she wanted in a boyfriend and a future husband. The only flaw that she could find about him was his amount of respect. That was something that she was going to have fixed if she was going to bring him back to mother.

The reason she had never approached him was because of the two girls that claimed him as their own. They frightened her. She wanted so much to go and talk to him but the vampire and the succubus just scared. It was almost to the point where she had to freeze them just to go up and talk to the blonde. But she did not in fear that the blonde would hate her and kill her in a brutal fashion.

Naruto stopped in a park as he watched the stars above. He just looked up, admiring the constellations, trying to count how many he could find. The moon was full, illuminating the floor below with its white glow. His mouth curved into a feral smirk as he stared upwards. "You know you can come out from behind the tree right?"

Mizore's eyes widened as she stepped out from behind the tree. Naruto smirked at her before beginning to speak. "So you were the one that was following me," Naruto said. She blushed slightly as he took a step forward. Might I get your name miss…?"

Mizore looked at the blonde before answering. "Shirayuki Mizore," she answered. She closed her eyes as she looked down, fearing the worse.

"Really now," Naruto said before cupping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She blushed at that, her mind racing with thoughts of what he might do. Yes, her mind was slightly perverted. "Alright, I got a deal for you. If you fight me, you are forgiven. If not, well, I can always report you to the authorities as stalking is actually an invasion of privacy. So are you in?"

Mizore's eyes widened slightly as she watched the blonde jump back, his hand slipping behind him, pulling out a scarlet scroll from a random pocket. The blonde wanted her to fight him. But she could not. What would happen if she damaged him or worse, killed him. She was sure that he would be the only one that she would ever fall for and the only one that would father her children. She needed him alive so she could love him the way he was supposed to be loved. She sighed as she looked at his shielded eyes, noting that his facial expressions said that he was serious about this.

Naruto smirked as he watched the Yuki-onna slip into a battle ready stance. His left hand slipped his glasses, pocketing them into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. The illusion that he kept around him at all times died down. His eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked. "So you are going to take me up on this offer. Well, the next time you see me; it will be the end of the match." His clawed hands formed a seal. Naruto snapped his eyes closed at the images that started to form around Mizore. Instead of Mizore, he started to see Haku. 'What the hell is going on?' Naruto asked himself.

"**Maybe she has some connection to her kit,"** Kyuubi commented from inside her cage.

"**Kirigakure-no-jutsu."** Thick mist started to form around the place, making it hard to see.

Mizore sighed as a chilling mist rolled off of her. The mist would only add to her power. Her eyes snapped open as claws of ice formed around her hand. Her body spun around as she extended her hand towards Naruto as he tried to slash her with Kubukiri, making him jump back to avoid the scratch.

Naruto winced as the claws cut into his skin lightly, drawing a light amount of blood as she cut him. The blonde closed his eyes, allowing flashes of the time he spent with Haku in the village cloud his mind. All of their dates and 'fights' rushed through his mind, infesting it like a plague that would surely be the death of him. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were going through his mind. 'Great, she just had to be a fucking Yuki-onna,' he thought to himself.

His eyes opened, hoisting Kubukiri over his shoulder. Ice sickles were floating everywhere around the park. Snow made a blanket over the grassy floor, making all of it cold with its icy touch. A light mist formed from the chill around him. He could see his breath through all the chill. Everything felt so cold that it was frightening. "This is so not good for my health," Naruto muttered under his breath. "At least I know going at her with the mist is a no go." Chakra started to form around his hands. "And **Diamond Field** takes up to much concentration to actually form. Looks like I need to be more direct with her. **Diamond Sweep!"**

Kubukiri swept through the air, sending diamonds off of its serrated edge. Mizore narrowed her eyes as she looked at the oncoming projectile before bringing up her hands, forming a wall of ice in front of her. The ice shattered like glass but it stopped the diamonds as well. Her body rushed forward, bringing up her left claw to strike the blonde. Naruto's left hand shot up and gripped her wrist. He smirked foxily at her before slamming Kubukiri into the ground. "You know you are going to have to try more than that right Mizore-chan?" His right hand tried to slam into her gut, being blocked by Mizore holding it. The purple haired girl brought her knew into his gut, sending him backwards.

Naruto cursed slightly as he blocked another blow from her. He kept on seeing Haku in the girl, so much that it was starting to scare him really. The fight needed to end and it needed to be quick. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he found an opening.

Mizore rushed Naruto with the intent to knock him out. Maybe if she beat him in battle, he would show the affection that she wanted… the affection that she craved. She would be treated like Moka and Mizore. She would be his. After all, a powerful warrior like Naruto would only like powerful girls and she had to prove to him that she was deserving of his affection and love.

Naruto pushed her claw to the side, making the girl's eyes widen slightly before his left hand snapped onto a pressure point, knocking her out. He sighed before looking up to the stars. Maybe this was a second chance. The girl was so much like her that it was scary. Maybe this was his second chance with Haku.

Mizore fell unconscious with so much on her mind. She was not deserving of his love after all. She lost to him. Sure, she got in a few good shots that would have him dead, if not out cold, if they made contact right. But they never did. None of her attacks were able to knock him out. Now, Naruto would think of her as weak and she would never be his.

Naruto sighed as he lifted up Mizore bridal style before looking down at his self. He was riddled with cuts or should he say his clothes were. The cuts were to shallow to leave scars so he did not have to worry about that. But his clothes had so many cuts that it was a surprise that they did not fall to shreds already.

Then his skin paled. A rush of memories from the clone that he had at the room rushed to his mind. They knew he was gone and it was Moka's feeding habits that did the clone in. Naruto had to rush in quickly before anything really bad happened. With his luck, they were already up.

Mizore awoke in a comfortable bed before looking around. "Good morning sleeping beauty," she heard from the wall beside her. She turned her head to see Naruto leaning against the doorway to the bathroom wearing a pair of black pants and his usual shirts, showing off his body. a blush started to grow on her face as he icy blue eyes stared at his body. His eyes turned to the side, staring at Kurumu and Moka. "Alright girls, you talk to her as you two are too afraid that I will mess it up-oww!" The blonde rubbed his head as he walked out, having been hit by a random large pan. "Come on Yukari. Let's get some candy or something," he grumbled as he walked out sporting a large bump.

Yukari cheered as she skipped out the door at the prospect of getting something sweet.

Moka and Kurumu sighed as the door was shut before looking at Mizore with a dead serious glare. "Alright, talk," Mizore demanded. "Why were following Naru-koi." Her hands were placed on her skirt clad hips.

Mizore looked at the two before looking down at the floor, muttering something inaudible to the other two. "What did you say?" Moka asked innocently.

"Because I fucking love him!" Mizore shouted out. "I love him damn and I have since I saw him at freshman orientation. I was just too scared to face him about it. And every time I got the courage to do so, you two came along. You are the ones that deserve him, not me. I could not even knock him out."

Moka sighed as she looked at the clock. They needed to leave to the airport so they could get back to school and it was almost an hour till the plain arrived. Naruto already had their stuff packed so they did not have to worry about that. "When we get back to school, all three of us are going to have a heart to heart conversation." Mizore nodded slightly as she watched Moka get up. 'why did you have to be to damn sexy Naru-kun?' the pink haired girl mentally asked herself.

A/N Alright my fellow readers her is chapter twelve. As you can see, I switched a few of the songs around and shit like that. If you guys want to know any of the songs, go to Youtube or something like that. And just so you know, all of places that I have used in the chapter, besides Yokai, are real meaning the really exist. And I do agree with Naruto and Mizore, Sublime is fucking sweet and they are the best band ever. I do have some news that you people will like or some. I had a lot of people asking me why not both since they both deserve him. Well I have decided what the hell and go with that. And I would like to give a hand to Killjoy3000. So far, he has been the one that has been giving me the most help. With out him, half of the shit will not here. well r n' r and good bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Kitsune in Yokai Academy**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter thirteen-birthdays, scrolls, and parents

Mizore was very happy at the moment. It was Sunday morning and she did not have to worry about getting up early for anything at all. She could sleep in and worry about nothing going waking her up and there was no alarm clock in sight what so ever. And the best part of it was that her head was tucked under the chin of her love interest, Namikaze Naruto, the kitsune of gems and illusions.

The talk that the purple haired Yuki-onna had with Kurumu and Moka was unorthodox. In the beginning they said that they were not going to give Naruto up alone. They were not going to allow their chance at being with a man like him go up in smoke like Mizore had initially wanted. But then came the proposition that she would never forget. At first the lady of snow was reluctant to take, saying that she was supposed to bring her to mother without anyone else attached. But then she eventually warmed up to the idea. Her eyes closed, remembering the talk.

_Mizore sat in front of Moka and Kurumu inside the Yuki-onna's room. Her room was on the top story where there was not roof and everything was cold. Ice sickles hung around everywhere, giving the impression of everlasting winter. There was some snow blanketed everywhere along the floor. The sheets to her bed were thin and able to breathe. It was as if the purple haired teen loved the cold or something like that._

_Mizore was fidgeting every few seconds, fearing what they were going to do to her because she loved Naruto. She was not afraid to admit it at all. She loved him and she was damn proud of it to. If they thought that she would give up loving him then they were wrong._

"_So you love Naru-kun?" Moka asked first, her hands crossed over her chest as she looked at the Yuki-onna with serious eyes. Mizore looked down at the ground as if she was ashamed or something. What the hell was going wrong with her? She was not afraid to admit her love for the blonde and yet she was acting like it._

"_What, afraid to admit it girl?" Kurumu asked with a slight frown on her face. Mizore gained a slight blush as she looked downwards, trying not to stare the blue haired succubus and the pink haired vampire._

_Moka shook her head at the succubus's antics. The way that she was going about it was a little unethical. The cyan haired teen was scaring the poor purple haired girl. "Kurumu stop", Moka voiced out. "You are scaring the poor girl." Her green eyes turned to Mizore, ignoring Kurumu humph in annoyance and cross her arms while turning around._

"_So do you love Naru-kun or not?" she asked. Mizore mumbled a few words as she blushed heavily. Moka shook her head as she cupped the Yuki-onna's chin and tilted her head so her blue eyes were looking into the vampire's green orbs. "I did not catch that Mizore-chan. You are going to have to speak louder than that."_

_Mizore finally had enough. She could not take the interrogation anymore. It was just getting too much for her. "I love him damn it!" Mizore shouted at the top of her lungs. "I love, I love him, I love him! What more do you want me to say!"_

_Moka and Kurumu smiled at the girl. Those are exactly the words that they wanted to here. Kurumu gripped Mizore's hand before tugging at it, trying to get her up from the bed. Moka followed suit, catching on to what the violet eyed teen was doing._

_Mizore was a little taken back as her hands were tugged, forcing her to stand and start walking towards the door on the other side of the room. "What are you two doing?!" she asked, stuttering slightly as she was dragged._

_Kurumu smiled at the girl before opening the door. "Shh," she warned the girl before looking down the hallways, making sure the coast was clear for them to walk. "Do you want to have the hall monitors to learn of your new room?"_

_Mizore looked at her with shocked eyes, "What new room," she asked, not getting the drift of what the succubus was talking about._

_Moka only shook her head before looking at Mizore with a kind smile. "Where do you think?" she asked. "To your new room with Naru-kun." Mizore looked shocked at the girls before allowing them to drag her off because of the shock. They were going to allow Naruto-kun to be with her? Why, why would they do that for her? She was a nobody and yet they were going to allow her to be with him?_

That was probably the greatest conversation she had ever had. She got her man even if she had to share him with two others. It was all worth it. She also heard about his life. It was not something that she liked. It was something that came to a surprise as her. She was beginning to wonder how the hell he came out sane from all that torture. Maybe sane was not the best way to put it. Naruto was nowhere near sane from what she had heard.

Naruto groaned slightly as he awoke. He could feel Moka nip at his neck as usual and Kurumu cuddle up to his neck with her wings wrapped around the four and her tail wrapped around his own tail. He could also feel Mizore snuggle deeper into his chest. A happy smile was plastered to her face as she slept on or at least she looked asleep. He could not tell if she was or not.

He could feel the early morning breeze coming in through the open window. It was something that Mizore talked him into. She liked the cold so she asked for thinner bed sheets and an open window. At firs Naruto was against it but he eventually caved in after a good ear scratching. He had to admit though, the girls had excellent hands. He could only imagine what they could do later on.

He looked at Mizore as she slept on, moaning his name every so often in sexual sentences. A blush spread across his face as he heard continue to moan his name before he started to shake her slightly. "Mizore, I need to get up," he said in her ear. The Yuki-onna seemed to ignore him as she only buried her face deeper into his chest. He sighed, knowing a way to get her up easy. He managed to free his arm and cup her chin slightly and having her look up at him. He bent his face slightly before kissing her on the lips.

At first it was simple. It was just on the lips and nothing more. But there was a lot of feeling to it. He meant the feeling behind it to. He came to love her. Maybe it was because of Haku. Kami, he missed her. But he would not sulk after her. He promised himself that he would not end up like that. Revenge was not his thing anyway.

But Mizore's eyes cracked open, noticing the kiss being laid upon her lips. She slowly closed her eyes though and moaned into it before rubbing her tongue against his lower lip, trying to get more out of the kiss. His lips slowly parted, allowing Mizore's tongue to enter his moist cavern called a mouth.

Mizore liked his taste. It was something that she liked to saver. The feeling of his fangs slightly scraping against her tongue as it dulled with the kitsune's was unfathomable. And it was hers. She loved it and she would keep the feeling engraved into her memory.

The need for air finally got the better of the two, forcing them to break the kiss. Mizore smiled lightly at the blonde. "Now that is a way to wake a girl up," she muttered before yawning and stretching slightly.

Naruto smiled at her foxily. "Glad you liked it," he said before pecking her lips one more time. Mizore giggled slightly at it. "You know you might want to get off. I need to wake the other two okay?" Mizore sighed before crawling her away out of the bed, trying not to wake up the other two by disturbance.

Naruto shook his head as he woke Moka and Kurumu the same way. Moka woke up and crawled out of bed, knowing that it was a big day. Sure she wanted more but that would have to wait after the birthday party. So she settled with getting out of bed.

Kurumu however did not try to settle. Naruto started out the same, just a simple kiss with feeling behind it. She started to do the same thing that the other two did. Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip and begged for entrance. But as soon as she got entrance, her arms wrapped around his neck and quickly dragged him down. She flipped them over so she was on top of the blonde. At first his eyes were wide but they slowly closed as he gave the kiss back. His arms wrapped around her, slowly descending to her tail and rubbing the base of it.

Kurumu moaned in lust, want, and love. She loved the way his hands felt against her skin. It was unbelievable. She knew that this would be the man that she married and had children with. She would love every minute that they were together to. It would be utter bliss. And she could not wait to conduct the 'experiments' with the other two. It would feel oh so good.

Yukari walked down the hall with a cheery smile plastered to her face. People looked at her weirdly. She did not care what they thought of her. Besides, she was happy today. Why would she not be happy about her aniki's birthday? She took special preparations in this one to. She called their parents to remind them about the blonde kitsune's birthday. They were coming and had a special gift for him that they knew he was going to like.

The young witch also talked it over with the other three. They planned for a large party for him. He never really did like his birthday until he got here. Hell, she, her kaa-san, and tou-san had to practically beat it out of him to tell them. The other girls planned for their family to come and meet the blonde and tell them about what was going to happen. This was going to be fun.

Her hands quickly acted, knocking on random parts of Naruto's door before hearing a clicking sound. She smiled as she pushed it open. Her eyes widened as she saw what was on the other side. She saw Kurumu straddling Naruto with one hand on his shoulder and the other near the gym shorts that he usually wore to bed. She also saw Moka and Mizore trying to pry her off but that did not matter. What mattered was that she saw them in act that she did not recognize or she did and preferred not to mention it.

Naruto only had one thing on his mind at that moment. 'This is going to be bad.'

"**Nah, ya think!"** he heard Kyuubi bark from inside his mind. She was furious about the playing of events. She wanted to be there with Naruto. She deserved him. She knew him the longest and it was her right after all. She was the one that loved him first and yet she could not have him. It was all because of the damn seal to. If it was not there she would be snuggled up to him and probably having a litter of kits already. But that would be for later.

"AAANNNIIIKKKIII‼!" rang out throughout the campus, rudely waking everyone up. This was not one of their best days ever.

Naruto stared at the scroll in front of him with a glare. The girls were not in the room as they had some perorations to make. He was finally sixteen so he could open the scroll that he gained from his parents. He could finally see what was in side of it. Maybe he would find some explanations on what his Kekkei Genkai was. Sure, he knew about it and the Kyuubi helped him, being a friend of his mother and the Kekkei Genkai was a kitsune one to begin with. But Kyuubi did not have that one so it would the redheaded vixen could only teach him so much. But maybe he could finally get some better explanations on it then from someone just watching.

He was about to unfurl it. Key words there were about to. A knock at the door scared him. The scene was comic though. The scroll was tossed into the air, doing front flips as Naruto scrambled to catch the damn thing. When he finally caught the damn thing, he was near out of breath. When he finally spoke, his breathing was ragged. "What the hell do you want!" he yelled, not liking be startled.

"Is that any way to speak to your imouto!" he heard from the other side. Naruto laughed slightly before putting the scroll down and walking to the door. He opened the door revealing Yukari with a bright smile on her face. Naruto had a sheepish smile as he looked at his adopted younger sister.

"Eh, what could I do you for imouto?" he asked.

Her hand gripped his before dragging him out. Naruto was quick to put up the illusion up so he would not get thrown out. Unfortunately, he did not bring his sunglasses and jacket, making a lot of girls happy.

Yukari looked back at Naruto with a smile on her face. This was going to be oh so much fun. The party would be a blast and she would finally see a smile on his face that did not scream psychotic crazy lunatic who only thirsts for blood. Instead it would be a happy smile, the one that she liked.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the passer byers going by. Some of them had blushes on their faces at the sight of him. He shook his head at that, knowing that he was already taken. He was beginning to wonder where Yukari was dragging him, hoping that it would not end up like the Cyclops incident. It was amazing what candy could do to bribe her over. "Where are we going imouto?" he asked.

She looked back to him with a large smile plastered to her young face. She stopped suddenly, her hand reaching behind her back. "Aniki," she said, her smile growing wider by the minute. "You might want to put this on." Her hand pulled out a strip of red clothe.

"You seriously want me to wear that thing?" he asked with an arched brow. He did not like that thing, having to wear it so his eyes were not exposed in the past. So he had a little problem keeping his sunglasses intact after fights. Everyone had that problem and he was no different.

"But everyone will see your eyes if you do not," she said. Her large brown eyes shined as she looked up at him with a sad puppy dog look. Naruto groaned at that. He hated it when she did that. And the worst part was that it worked every time, or it did with small children and females. What, he had a soft spot for them most of the time.

Yukari grinned as they entered the gym. The room was filled with party favors and candy. The candy she liked. So she had a fetish for sweets. Every child her age was supposed to have some sugar cravings like that. It was just natural. She could see the people there as well. There was Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and her kaa-san and tou-san. Her father was tall and more into the more formal look, looking more like a teacher than anything else. He wore a blue button up shirt with a grin sweater over it and a pair of slacks. Under his nose was a beard and her he had short blonde hair. Her and Naruto's kaa-san was what Yukari took after most. She wore virtually the same outfit with brown hair that curled at the end. She wore a red dress under her cloak. Everyone had large smiles on their faces as they watched Naruto and Yukari enter.

"Can I take the clothe off anytime soon?" Naruto asked, his patience draining. He hated the blind fold with a passion. No good would ever come from them.

Yukari smiled before saying a quick yes. Naruto sighed in relief, thanking whatever power that was out there that he could finally take it off. He had his eyes closed as he took it off. His eyes fluttered open before they were wide with shock. He was not expecting something like this. Sure, he had little parties for his birthday in the past but nothing like this. They were usually just little outings to eat or something like that. No one ever made a big deal about it.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello Sochi or are we going to have to hug it out of you?" he heard his kaa-san ask. The blonde smile foxily before looking around with his violet fox like orbs, trying to find out if the Headmaster was anywhere in sight.

"Is the old man anywhere in sight?" the blonde kitsune asked.

Moka shook her head as she strode to Naruto. "No Naru-kun," she said before walking around him. Her slightly pale arms wrapped around the blonde from behind and letting her head onto his shoulders. "He is not here. Now be quite as I take a bite to eat. I have not had any breakfast today and I am starving. After all, a girl needs her blood." Her voice was a purr before her fangs elongated slightly. With a swift bite, she took her breakfast blood.

"So you have found someone eh?" Mr. Sendo asked with a slight grin on his face as he looked at the group.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while looking at his adopted parents. "Well about that," he said in a nervous tone. Before he could do anything though, Mizore and Kurumu came up and hugged him, placing their heads in the crook of his neck and on his chest. Kurumu was the one that really tipped them off as she kissed him lightly n the lips.

"Wow, was not expecting that," Mr. Sendo said with his head cocked to the side. This was not something that he came to expect. Sure, he expected a girlfriend but not girlfriends. The funny thing was that they all knew each other and had no visible qualms about sharing the blonde.

His wife however had a different reaction. Her face was virtually a blank slate as thoughts raced through her head. Naruto knew that this was not good. But he tried to snap the woman out of her trance. "Uhm, hello, anyone there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the woman.

Before he could react, she exploded. His posture was stiff as she waved her wand in front of him in anger. She was virtually a lobster. Her eyes had a flame in them that scared the crap out of him. There were very few things in life that scared him and one of those things was mothers. No matter what he did, his own adopted kaa-san had the ability to scare the crap out of him on a whim. "I WILL NOT HAVE A PLAYER AS A SON!!!" she shouted at him. "I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO HAVE YOU FLOAT INTO THE DAMNED SON!!! NOW I WANT YOU TO DUMP TWO OF THOSE GIRLS AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!"

Mizore looked at the enraged witch with a quizzical look. Her slightly pale hand rose up in the air. "Uhm Sendo-san, it was our idea." Wrong thing to say to the woman that was currently berating Naruto.

She turned to Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore with a demonic look on her face. "You mean you three are the cause of this?!" the witch yelled, stomping towards them while rolling up her sleeve and readying her wand. The three teens nodded their heads, fearing what was going to happen. "YOU THREE ARE THE ONES THAT TURNED MY BABY BOY INTO A PERVERT?!!! OH, I AM GOING TO…"

The woman's sentence was cut short as Yukari pulled on her cape. The older witch looked at her daughter with an angry look. "AND I BET YOU WERE IN ON THIS ONE TOO! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO GGGAAAHHH?!!!" The woman let out a shrill screech before she passed out, not liking the way things were going.

Mr. Sendo sighed as he hung his head. "I should have seen this coming," he muttered. "You and Yukari are always trouble you know that Naruto-kun." He turned to the blonde kitsune. The man's face held a serious expression as she looked at one of the last kitsune's "Remember this though. If I hear you are mistreating the women there, there will be hell to pay. Got it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at the man with a foxy smirk, hugging the Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. "Since when have I been a bad child?" he asked. The girls chuckled at the question as Mr. Sendo smiled kindly and patted his hair. Naruto looked around the place with his violet fox like orbs. "You know you guys never did answer me about the old man. Is he watching or not?"

Yukari smiled at the blonde before shaking his head. "No, the creepy monk is not watching us." Naruto smirked at that before allowing the illusion that hid his foxy ears. He really liked it when he could show off his features. It just made him feel great and alive when he could show off who he really was.

They spent the next thirty minutes talking and conversing with each other, trying to catch up on what they missed. "And during summer your mother and I will get you, Yukari, and you three to get out to the summer house for summer break," Mr. Sendo said as he sat down. The group had recently got Mrs. Sendo up. She was not the happiest of women to say the least. But she said that she would accept Naruto's decision in life.

Moka looked at the door as she sensed someone coming. She knew that feeling. A smile graced her lips as she stepped up and walked to the center of the gym. Naruto looked at her with a strange look before he felt a disturbance in the wind. The double doors to the gym busted open as a swarm of crimson bats flew in. Their eyes glowed black as they flew in circles around the group. Their wings created a great gust as they collected in the center, forming two bodies.

Then a red burst of light flashed throughout the room, forcing everyone present to close their eyes. When the light died down two females were present. One was a woman of around her mid twenties. She had a decent sized bust confined in an elegant crimson dress with black stripes that went down to mid calf. Small fangs slipped out from her lips as she looked at the group with her crimson eyes that held cat like slits. The woman had the curves in the right places, allowing her silver hair to flow over them and her shoulders.

The figure next to her was about fourteen. She had short red hair that went to about her neck tied up into two pigtails. For a fourteen year old, she looked pretty good, even Naruto had to admit that. She wore brown shorts that went passed her knees and a loose shirt that slipped off of her shoulder, revealing a black tank top.

"Kaa-san, Imouto!" Moka cried out before she ran up to hug them. "I am so glad that you can make it!"

Naruto had his head cocked to the head slightly as he looked at them. "Uhm Moka-hime, who are they exactly?" Naruto asked.

Koloa looked around before spotting Moka. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't Moka-nee," she said. Moka looked at her younger sister with sad eyes. "You are just some cheap knock off of her." The redhead just shook her head at the pink haired teen. "Where is that pretty boy that you fell in love with _Moka_?" she asked, spitting out the last part.

"That would be me short stuff," Naruto said raising his clawed hand.

Kokoa's green eyes traveled the room to set upon a tall blonde teen with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, fox ear, and a fox tail. She mentally sighed at him. To her, he was just a scrawny nobody that could not even defend himself let alone another person. "So you are the pretty boy that Moka fell for eh?" she asked, eyeing him and his choice of wear. "Are you gay? I though only gays or women wear fishnet outside of the bedroom pretty boy. And what is with the long hair tied up into a ponytail? Trying to set up a trend for queers everywhere?"

Naruto's left eye twitched at the young vampire's choice of words. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IN SO MANY WAYS THAT MURDER DOES NOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE THE WORD!!!" the blonde kitsune shouted trying to lunge at the girl. Seeing this, the others acted, restraining him from attacking the poor girl. The redhead did not know how lucky she was.

After Naruto calmed down slightly, he sat back down into his chair, grumbling a few words such as 'lucky wench' and 'I should have used Sakuretsu armor to attack.' Moka's mother sighed before introducing herself and Kokoa. "This is Moka's sister, Shuzen Kokoa and I am Akashiya Thorn, Moka's mother," the woman, now known as thorn, said extending her hand.

Naruto smiled slightly before shaking it. "Well, I am Namikaze Naruto, a Rokubi Kitsune," he said, motioning to himself. "Over there is Kurono Kurumu, a succubus that has not awakened her full yet, and over there is my family, Sendo Yukari and out parents." As he introduced the people, he pointed at them in the order he said them.

Thorn looked at the group before shaking her head. If you do not mind, I will like to see my daughter in the flesh so please pull the rosary off." Naruto smiled at her foxily before walking up to Moka and pulling off the rosary.

In a flash of power Moka reverted back to her original state. Her cat like crimson eyes scanned everywhere around the room before locking eyes with Naruto. "Hold still Naruto," she demanded before grabbing his shoulders roughly. Naruto knew what was going to happen and knew he was going to like it for some odd reason. Her fangs quickly bit into his neck.

Moka did not know why she fell for the blonde. She would never know why. Maybe it was because of his taste or maybe it was because of insane mind. There were so many things appealing about him. It was just too damn hard to explain what she felt about him. And his taste was amazing. And the most amazing part of it was that she would be able to taste it for eternity.

When Moka finally broke her eating session, she looked up to Naruto with a small smile. "Finally get out to see the birthday boy eh?" she said before looking at her sister and mother. "Hey, haven't seen you two in a while."

Kokoa was the first one to react. She forced her mouth into a smile as she looked at Moka. "Knew that you would come out," the redhead said, liking the fact that her sister was back. "If only you can dump the gay pretty-oww, what the fuck was that for pretty boy!"

Naruto had a slight scowl on his face as he looked at her. "Well I don't know," the violet eyed kitsune, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe it is because you are calling me a gay pretty boy, maybe it was because I felt like it or maybe it was because it was a fucking accident shrimpette."

Kokoa looked at Naruto with a death glare. She really was beginning to hate the blonde teen. "It better be the last one pretty boy or I am going fucking kill you pretty boy."

"And what if it was the first one short stuff?" Naruto asked with a glare of his own.

Her hand clenched into a fist as she shook with rage. She found new meaning for the word hate. "You are so fucking annoying," she growled out through her teeth.

"At least I am not the one with anger management issues hothead." That is what did it. Kokoa flung herself at Naruto, intent on killing him. Her eyes held a fire that spoke of murder and bloodlust/.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" the redheaded vampire yelled out. She did not hate the blonde. No, it was way beyond that. She could not describe how much she hated the blonde kitsune. At first it was just a simple dislike but now it was a complete hate.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. The girl took the bait to easy. His body tilted to the side before gripping her wrist and twisting her arm so he held it behind her back. He gave and occasional push upwards to stop her struggling as he made sure he was facing her back. His clawed hand gripped her shoulder as he leaned near her ear and began to talk. "Alright, this is how it is going to go down. After this party, we are going to have a fight of our own near the outskirts of the campus. The only reason I am saying this is that I do not want the headmaster to walk in and catch me using my gems and latch a pink collar onto my neck alright?"

Kokoa looked back as far as she could through her peripheral vision. She was going to murder him after she was finished with him. "Alright," she spoke out. "But after I win you are going to revert to your fox form permanently and get neutered so you can be my personal pet."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, and if I win, you have to accept things the way they are, got it?" Kokoa smiled at that. He used the term if, meaning that they had doubts. She was going to win.

Moka sighed at the things that were going on between Naruto and Kokoa. Naruto could be annoying as all hell when he wants to be and Kokoa was a very irritate young individual. She just knew that they would fight. All she could hope for was that Naruto would go easy on her and not try to murder. She did not need to be the one to bail him out of prison.

Kurumu and Mizore sighed as well, not liking the turn of events between the kitsune and the youngest vampire in the room. However, they knew that they could not stop it. It was just inevitable.

For about another thirty minutes, the group was talking, well, the girls were talking. Naruto and his father were left out of the conversation as they knew nothing. And the funny thing was that Naruto should know about his own damned wedding. After all, that was what they were talking about. Hell, they were even having the location at some huge castle in Transylvania. He guessed that everything would come to a surprise at the end.

Then there was a sudden chill in the air. Naruto looked around, trying to find the source of it so he could beat the crap out of the idiot who put on the air conditioner. But then it got colder real quick. He looked towards Mizore and stared her in the eyes. She was not the culprit of chilling the room. The shrug of the shoulders and leaning into his neck set him off to that.

The room kept on getting colder and colder. Their breaths started to sublimate as a cool mist started to form. Naruto looked over to the windows to see that they were frosted over and most likely to shatter at the barest of touches. Then the windows shattered by a large gust of wind. A large amount of snow flowed in quickly before swirling about in the air in a dance of sorts. It was a beautiful sight. The pureness of the snow was extraordinary.

Like the bats, the snow collected. Unlike the bats though, there was no flash of light. The snow seemed to collect together and form a single figure. It was certain that it was a clothed female in a kimono but there was no color to her form. Then the colour seemed to melt onto her skin. Her skin was pale. Her kimono was white with blue stripes making the seams of it and a purple sash. Her sash that bounded the thing together was a violet colour. Her hair was silver and looked a lot like Mizore's but with a bun near the top of her head. The most striking thing was that Mizore was almost a carbon copy of the women. Even the sucker in the mouth was the same way that Mizore had it. The only things that were different about the two besides clothes were the ages and the colour of their hair.

The silver haired woman had a smile on her face as she watched her daughter, Mizore, get up and greet her. "So where is the birthday boy?" the woman asked.

Mizore smiled at the woman. "He is over their kaa-san," she informed, pointing towards Naruto. The blonde kitsune smiled at the woman before simply waving with a fox like smirk plastered onto his face.

Shirayuki Tsurara looked at the blonde with a skeptical look. He did have an aura around him. Sure, it seemed to be slightly volatile but it also had a comforting sense to it. She could not describe it. She was just glad that her daughter got a boyfriend like the kitsune in front of her. And she was damned sure that he would give her daughter lots of children. What, she wanted grandchildren and she wanted to see what a Yuki-onna and a kitsune were crossed. "So when can I expect grandchildren?" Tsurara asked.

Naruto and the others blushed. Wasn't that a little early to be talking about? They were still teenagers for heaven's sake and yet the woman was talking about grandchildren! "Uhm, aren't we a little young for that one?" Kurumu asked with a raised hand.

Tsurara looked at the succubus with a questioning look. She knew that Mizore would be sharing Naruto and she had little qualms about that. It was the felled that aura around the succubus from somewhere. She just could not tell where.

Naruto shook his head. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, let's get introductions out of the way," he said, waving his hands around slightly. "Alright, you seem to know me and I guess that you are Mizore-hime's kaa-san so I will start with the others. Over there is Akashiya Moka and her family, Akashiya Thorn and Shuzen Kokoa, over there is Kurono Kurumu, and over there is my little sister Sendo Yukari and my parents Mr. and Mrs. Sendo. Nice to meet you ma'am." The way he pointed to the groups was as he actually called out their names.

Kurono. Tsurara could have sworn that she had heard that name from before. She could not tell where but she had. The silver haired woman shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. There was no way that woman was here. She turned her attention to Naruto before smiling. "I hear you are good at spying and assassination," she said, gaining perked ears from Naruto. "So I was right, what kind of gun do you use."

Naruto shook his head before smiling. "Sorry lady but I use the pointy stuff," he said.

The woman looked at him with her head cocked the side slightly. "But why, guns are better," she said, not knowing what was going to happen.

Naruto looked at her with his eyes narrowed down slightly. What the hell was this woman talking about? "No they are not," he said. That started the war on guns and swords.

Naruto and Tsurara had spent the next thirty minutes fighting over guns and swords. Both of them had posed interesting points. While guns were powerful and could shot at a longer range they needed ammo. And while swords never needed ammo, they needed sharpening or they become blunt objects that could not cut.

Naruto was about to retort to adding a knife to the gun before he heard a crack from above. "That can't be good for anyone's health," he muttered before looking up at the ceiling. Naruto was right as he saw a woman fall down from the ceiling doing acrobatics.

The woman wore a red dress that was very revealing to her. She wore a sparkling black jacket over the red dress, making Naruto kinda wonder about things. She had a large chest and flowing blue hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was very shapely to the eye but had a striking resemblance to Kurumu. The woman just had a darker hair color and a larger bust size.

Kurumu smiled at the woman before running up to her with open arms. "Kaa-san!" she yelled before getting in reach and hugging the woman. The woman seemed to return the hug before breaking it and looking at her daughter with a smile.

"So where is the birthday boy?" she asked. Kurumu smiled at her mother before calling Naruto over.

Naruto yawned as he walked over to the pair of succubi before smiling foxily at the two. "So what ya need Kurumu-hime?" he asked.

Ageha looked at Naruto with a predatory look. He looked absolutely delicious. She always did like the smell of fox. Naruto caught onto the look and did not like it one bit. Before he could react on it, he was pounced. His face was pushed right into the woman's large breasts. 'I hate karma!' he shouted in his mind. 'What do you know; they are softer than the girls' breasts.'

Kyuubi smacked her head with her right hand. Her love interest was getting his face smothered by someone's breasts other than hers or the other girls'. It was only supposed to be them that did things like that to him. It definitely was not supposed to be Kurumu's mother. The woman was a succubus for Kami's sake. **"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT WOMAN THINK SHE IS DOING TO **_**MY**_** NARU-KUN!!!"** the redheaded vixen raged from inside the mindscape. She did not like the play of events at all.

The blonde was pried from the woman's breasts. Most of the colour was lost from his face s he gasped for air. "Okay, that was unexpected," he broth out before getting up and cracking his back. "So you are Kurumu's mother eh?" The woman nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Okay, you know who I am so I will start off with everyone else. Over there is Akashiya Moka and her family, Akashiya Thorn and Shuzen Kokoa, over there is my little sister Sendo Yukari and my parents Mr. and Mrs. Sendo, and over there is Shirayuki Mizore with her mother Shirayuki Tsurara."

As soon as the last words were uttered out of the blonde's mouth, Ageha's eyes darkened. She remembered the woman and she did not like that name. She looked over to where the blonde pointed out last, her face reddened with anger. The silver haired bitch was here.

Tsurara looked over to the older succubus with narrowed eyes. She knew that the name Kurono sounded familiar. That was the last name of the woman she hated. In the past she had a love interest before Mizore's father. The blue haired whore stole her chance to be with him.

But now neither of the two had the chance to end the rivalry that had been going on since the where teens. And it was all because they agreed to share the blonde instead of take them as their own. Both of their eyes turned to each other. Both of them knew what the other was thinking. Both of them knew that they could not let the other win. Then the two women's eyes looked at Naruto with a predatory look.

Naruto gulped before looking behind him. Good, there was the door. Maybe of he made a break for it then he would be out of the kitchen. "Uhm, if you excuse me ladies and gents, I got to go to the bathroom." The blonde started for the door slowly, trying to be calm. When he was about a foot away from the door, he could hear the running of two pairs of feet running against the ground. When those sounds reached his ears he started booking it like Orochimaru was hot on his tail begging for a good _backrub._

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" the blonde kitsune could hear from behind him, the voices growing closer. Naruto knew that he could only run in this situation. He was too close to the Headmaster to try anything. Then it clicked into his mind. He could use minor illusions to make it look like he ran into different directions. His eyes flashed slightly as he turned the corner.

Tsurara kept on bashing into each other as they ran around the corner as well. They were not going to let the other have him. He would be one of theirs and no one else's after all, this was the only way they could win. It was the only way. They could see 'Naruto's' running form go down the hallway with his foxy feature's hidden from view.

Naruto sighed as he stepped outside the room before looking down the hall. The women kept on running after the illusion that would run them straight into a wall. "Good, they fell for it," he muttered before going back into the classroom and sighing in relief. Maybe he should hide out in the classroom till his birthday was over. He was really starting to hate the day. 'I hate karma. Whatever I did wrong, I take it back, big time.'

"**And karma hates you to kit,"** the vixen inside his mind. Currently the crimson haired vixen was seething in anger. She did not like the turn of events at all. At first she liked Tsurara. The woman seemed nice to be around, even though she seemed to have a fetish for guns. But then Ageha had to come along and ruin everything. Now there was more competition for her Naru-kun. That should be her out there damn it! She was the one that saw him first and loved him first, not them. It just wasn't fair. Then her crimson eyes widened in shock. Succubi were known for illusions, being almost up to par with kitsunes. And Ageha was an elder succubus so a simple illusion would not do. In fact, since Naruto was so young, his skills of illusion were probably under the succubi slightly. He was still young and that was just natural. "We got to get out of her kit!" she yelled from inside her cage, trying to get him out of the room.

'What do you mean Kyuu-chan?' he mentally asked. Before he could go any further, he felt a pair of heavy, soft breasts press up against his back. A pair of arms that were kept in a jacket wrapped around his body. 'Ah fuck me sideways!!'

"Ooh, naughty Naru-kun," he heard a purr from behind. He then felt nipping at his neck, making him feel uncomfortable down in the lower regions. "Keeping yourself locked up in a classroom." He felt more nipping at his neck. "Does this feel great dear?" Nip. "Does it make you think things?" Nip. "Naughty things dear?" Nip. "Do you want to do those things?"

"**CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES KIT!!!"** Naruto heard from the back of his mind. His violet fox eyes snapped closed, trying not to look in the eyes of the succubus that was currently nipping at his neck and trying to rip off his shirt. The sensations that he was feeling was just too damn much for him to take. If this was going to continue he might explode and just succumb to the succubus. This needed to end now!

As if his silent prayer was answered a mist seeped from under the door and formed a body. Before the body formed, Naruto and Ageha froze into separate blocks of ice. Tsurara looked at the blocks of ice before smiling slightly. Naruto was about t be hers for eternity.

The silver haired Yuki-onna giggled slightly as she picked up the block of ice and started to run away. The only flaw that she could see in the teen was that he liked swords over guns. But she would be able to change his mind soon enough. A blush spread across her face as her mind started to formulate ways of how she could _persuade_ Naruto to like guns.

"We got to get Naru-koi!" Kurumu yelled out.

Mizore looked at the young succubus with a dead serious look. "You are the one that brought this upon us," she said.

Kurumu looked back at the young Yuki-onna with and angered stare. "How the fuck was I supposed to know your mother and mine had a history together you ice bitch!" she yelled before looking down the hall. Right now that is not the case. The case is that Naru-koi might get raped. And we are not the women doing it. Damn it, that right is solely reserved for us." The young succubus started to run in the direction towards Naruto, having everyone but Moka, Kokoa and Thorn follow her lead.

Kokoa looked at Moka with a satisfied t look. "I knew you were not in love with the gay pretty boy," she said, gratitude leaking into her words. "I mean come on, what strait male has long hair and wears fishnet?"

Moka looked at her younger sister with anger in her eyes. She did not like how she was speaking about her mate. Sure the teen had his faults but she felt some sort of understanding with the blonde. It was an amazing feel. He had an aura that drew her near, that intoxicated her. She wanted to be intoxicated with that aura all the time.

"What did you say about my mate Kokoa," Moka growled through her teeth, anger literally leaking off of her.

"You girls seriously need to stop," the oldest vampire said in nonchalant manner. "Besides, he's hot. If only I was twenty years younger. Maybe I would be the one taking him to bed on a day to day basis. Yum." Her eyes had a dream like state as slight drool

Moka looked at her mother with an even angrier look. Her body twisted as she brought up her leg. "FIND YOUR OWN MATE YOU OLD BAT!!! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" The kick landed on the woman before sending the oldest vampire fling into the wall. Moka looked at the life size hole that she made before grumbling. "Better leave before my mate finds himself raped." Her fists were clenched as she left.

Naruto was currently in the air with Ageha's arms wrapped around him tightly, making sure that his back could feel her hardening nipples digging into his muscles. As erotic as it was, he did not want to be in the bed with the woman. It was the fact that he would rather bed the ones that he loves rather someone that he just met.

Below them was Tsurara running on their tails with a tranquilizer sniper in her hands, struggling to get the right aim. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she looked through the scope of the sniper. Her face was blank as she ran, not noticing the students jumping out of the way, thinking she was a high school shooter.

Tsurara could not lose to that slut. She needed to win. It was the only way to win over this thing. She could not lose again.

Ageha had similar thoughts on her mind as she flew through the air. She was about to win this one. And the teen that she snagged was a great catch. Nothing would stand in her way of her ultimate goal, to bed the fox that she had in her hands over and over again. From what she had felt earlier, she knew that he would feel good. She looked down before smirking. The ice bitch was not going to get her man ever.

"DROP MY DESTINED ONE!!!" the succubus heard from behind her. Ageha's head turned behind her slightly to see her daughter gaining on her through the air. The younger succubus had an enraged look on her face as she started getting closer.

Ageha sighed. She knew that she was taken her daughters destined one but this was the only way for the older succubus to win. She needed the blonde in her skin before the ice bitch could get to him and make her claim on the young kitsune's body.

Kyuubi was seething with anger from the mindscape. She did not like the predicament that Naruto managed to get himself in. the women were trying to rape their children's mate. The fact that her host's mates were nearby made it somewhat bearable as they were trying to get back what they already made claims on. The mess that Naruto made was still not something that she liked though.

Kurumu focused on her mother, trying to psych the woman out. Sure, her illusions were not powerful, but she still knew a few minor ones that could help her out in occasions such as this one.

Ageha rolled her eyes as she focused on Kurumu. She knew that her illusions were powerful. They would easily knock off any of her daughter's illusions with ease.

Naruto closed his eyes as images started to rush to his head. The two succubi messed up. Instead of hitting their desired targets, they got him. And the images that were filling his head was kind of, well, steamy to say the least. He was sitting bare to the world in a co-ed hot spring with every non family girl there, including the female student body and faculty. The mere site of it made his eyes go wide slightly before passing out.

Ageha smirked as she felt Naruto go limp in her arms. Maybe her flight would be a little easier without the ex Konoha shinobi struggling to get loose. Then she felt a small prick in her tail. Her eyes traveled to the smooth appendage to see a dart with a small feather sticking off the end stuck in the flesh of it.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy as her wings started to take her off into wavy patterns. Before the blue haired woman knew it, her arms were too weak to carry the blonde that was in them.

The blonde plummeted to earth, right into the arms of Tsurara. The silver haired Yuki-onna smiled slightly at the blonde. She was going to win. Before she could run very far away, her muscles froze. She could feel the anger only accessible by an angry mother. She could feel the killing intent roll through the air, making it thicker." How dare you try to rape MY son!" she heard from behind her, recognizing the tone of voice as Mrs. Sendo. Before Tsurara knew it, she was in a crater about five feet deep and unconscious.

Ageha laughed slightly. The dumb ice bitch deserved that kind of treatment for trying to steal away her fox. The succubus went to pluck Naruto before she felt many hands grab her. "I don't think so," she heard a bone chilling voice that came from Moka say behind her. The next few minutes of her life were pure torture for the succubus.

The group of families were now back in the multipurpose room. The two predators finally gave up on Naruto, noting that if they tried it again that they would not be alive for very long. Mrs. Sendo was not the happiest of women when the fighting was over. The children learned one thing though, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned but it has nothing on a pissed off mother. If you manage to piss off a mother, dig your own grave because there is no way that you are going to live.

Naruto stared at the box in front of him. So far he had gotten a blade sharpener from Thorn, three sets of throwing knives from Mizore, two daggers from Yukari, a blow gun from Tsurara, and a new jacket from his adopted parents that was similar to his but with a large fox on the back instead of the spiral. The gift in front of him was from Moka. The box was a foot and half and a few inches wide. The box was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and on top of it was a black bow with gold trim. The blonde kitsune carefully unwrapped the box, making sure not to tear the wrapper. He finally got the box out of the wrapper before opening it. Inside the box was a brilliant gold necklace. At the bottom of it was a bat with red jewels in its eyes, gleaming at him. The fangs were made of sterling silver. The talons also had the same effect as the fangs.

The blonde kitsune smiled foxily at the silver haired vampire, making her smile slightly in return. He placed the necklace around his neck, going along perfectly with the mask like pendent that Kurumu had gotten him a while back. The blonder leaned over to the young silver haired vampire before claiming her lips as his own. The kiss was more of a thank you, only allowing emotions to slip into it slightly. He broke the kiss with a smile. "Thank you," he muttered before looking back at the clock.

His smirk turned vicious before looking at Kokoa. "You know we still have some old scores to settle right shrimpette?" he asked, smirking at the girl's angered look. His body turned to the door before walking to it, motioning for the irritate redhead to follow suit. He led the group to a clearing at the edge of campus. Naruto smirked at the girl that he was about to fight before rising up his hands. "Alright pipsqueak, I am going to give you the handicap on this one. I will not use the mist or Kubukiri at all."

Kokoa smirked at the blonde ex shinobi. She knew that the mist was his strong suit. It was something that he used often and every monster knew what he was capable of in the mist. He practically lost to her. The redhead could only imagine the pain the ninja would be in when he was getting painfully neutered. It was going to feel delicious. Her feet kicked from the ground before running, the bat that was constantly following her turning into a large mace with spikes on the ball and a bat like wing sticking off of the end. She swung the massive thing with great force, intending on taking the blonde out in one swing.

Naruto smirked as he raised his hand, making sure that it was solidified in diamond. The mace crashed against it, not even making a crack in it. The fox boy smiled slightly, liking the fact that this was way too easy." This is where the fun begins little girl," he spoke out before changing his hand back to normal and forcing the mace down in the ground, creating a large dust cloud. His body flashed out of existence, making Kokoa's eyes narrow, trying to find out where the blonde was.

She did not like the turn of events. The blonde was fast, faster than the stories that she had heard. "You know that standing around isn't going to get you anywhere right?" she heard from behind her. The mace turned into a sword before she swung around, into the blonde. What happened was that the sword cut only a few inches. No blood spewed out. She could see multiple gems but no blood. The body was completely empty beside the weird violet chakra that swirled around the edge of the inside. Before she knew it, the hollow body flaked off and became like ashes in the wind.

Kokoa looked around before swinging her sword madly in the air. "COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE THE MAN THAT YOU ARE NOT YOU FUCKING COWARD‼!" the young vampire shouted, not liking Naruto's way of fighting. Before she knew it, several claws started to shoot out of the ground. She cursed slightly before jumping back and trying to slice the grotesque things, only finding that if she did so then there would be a hydra effect. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO USE THIS KIND OF TRICK YOU FUCKING PRETTY BOY‼!"

Naruto sighed as he stopped the illusions, stepping out of his hiding place, behind a tree. A smirk was adorning his features as he looked at the girl. "I did not say that," he spoke out. "What I did say was that I was not going to use my mist or Kubukiri. I never said I would not do anything like this." The blonde normally violet eyes turned red.

Kokoa cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was doing. She shook her head, thinking that the colour of his eyes would not change a single thing on the battle field. Her feet kicked against the floor once more as her sword reverted back to a mace. But her eyes widened as he was about to hit. Instead of Naruto standing there with glowing red eyes, Moka was lying on the ground dead. The weird part about it was that there were no scratches along her body or noticeable features that could have been a likely cause of death. What freaked her out was that her older sister was eyeless. There was no sign of the gouging of the eyes, they were just gone. Her kegs buckled under her weight, forcing her to the ground. Her eyes were watery slightly before the image disappeared.

Kokoa's eyes widened as she felt a blade press up against her neck. "You lose shrimp," she heard a voice whisper into her ear. The blade lifted itself from her throat before Naruto put it back into his pocket. Naruto smiled as Kokoa's expression changed from depressed and sad to anger. He knew what he did to the poor girl was not the greatest thing to do but it worked. From what he could gather, Kokoa adored her sister Moka. Since he knew that, he could break her mentally. It was the only way he knew how to win this without seriously damaging anyone.

Naruto sat on his bed looking at the scroll. He was about to see what his biological parents had left him for his birthday. His hand picked up the scroll before unfurling it. Inside there was several seals and no actual writing. Well, he could not say that as there was a warning stating that he had to be sixteen to open it or else he would be shocked if he was not. He believed it after the first shot, thinking that it was a bluff. The volts that went through his body when he whipped blood over the seal said otherwise.

Naruto shook his head before biting his thumb. 'Well, here goes everything,' the blonde thought before running his thumb over all of the seals in the order of right to left. A series of pops went off after he removed his thumb and lifted it about a foot off the ground. When the smoke died down, four new scrolls appeared. One was light blue with the kanji for fourth printed in red. The second was bright red with the kanji for jewel printed onto it. The one beside it was a violet scroll with the kanji for spiral and flash printed onto it. The last one was a black scroll with the word forbidden on it.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the scrolls. His head was racing with the thoughts of what his parents might have said in the scrolls. His hands moved for the light blue scroll before unfurling it. His eyes moved from side to side as he read, trying to take in the information that was in it.

_Dear Naruto_

_Well, there isn't really much that I can say right now. I know that you are not going to have the greatest of lives growing up. I can feel leaving you in the village without aid is something that I really do not want to. The truth is that a friend of mine and your mother's coming to the village and some idiots decided that it would be fun to enrage her. Trust me; it is not the brightest of ideas. The idiot that drove her insane was an idiot. First things first, do not hate Kyuubi, just don't the things that people say about her is off. You will most likely have met up to this point._

_Alright, now it is time to explain the seal on your stomach. I did not want you dieing on me so I had to lie about it to the old fool Sarutobi and his friend Danzou. What I told them is that it was to hold her back and give you full access to her powers while filtering her chakra into your own system. That is only partially true. She gets to keep all of her chakra and yours is separate. She can give you hers if it is a life or death situation or extreme emotion but other than that she says no. the sad part is that I have yet to figure out a way around to getting her out. I kinda made the seal on the spot so I had no time._

_Oh yeah, you might want to know about me. Well, I am Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko__or the Yondaime Hokage. Didn't see that one coming now did ya my son?_

_Anyhow, I wanted to list off what I gave you. I left you with two scrolls. One is a collection of notes that I took on the__**Hiraishin-no-jutsu**__ and the __**Rasengan.**__ I am pretty sure that you know what the __**Rasengan**__ is so I won't bother with much of that besides saying that it is not finished. That is your job to do Naruto. The __**Hiraishin-no-jutsu**__ is a combination jutsu consisting of fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu. The seals that I use actually can get me from one area to another by going through space and time, seeming like I am moving as fast as light, leaving only a yellow flash. Kinda how I got my nick name on the battle field._

_Alright, I am going to leave you to your own devices as time is running short right now. Kyuubi is on her way and someone has to stop her. I want you to know that I had always loved you and that you are the greatest kid in the world. Have a good life_

_Signed_

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto sighed as he rolled up the scroll and set it on the table. Sure, he knew his father so the letter should have no effect on him. That was not the case. It had a slight effect on him, knowing that his father loved him. Then there was the fact that the man did not leave him without. In fact, Naruto was left with more than he really expected. He was left with a copy of the forbidden scroll and the Hiraishin-no-jutsu, an ultimate jutsu that would allow the user to teleport to anywhere as long as it is marked. And the fact that he was the one completing the Rasengan was a big plus.

Naruto was about to unfurl the second scroll labeled jewel before he heard the door open. His eyes traveled to the door to see Moka in her usual clothes, a replica of the clothes that he had loaned her a while back. He could also see only Mizore and Kurumu in their usual attire consisting of only moderate changes to the school uniform. Moka smiled slightly at Naruto, having forgone putting the rosary back on till tomorrow as she barely spent any time with Naruto at all. "What are you doing foxy?" Kurumu asked as she sauntered over to him, making sure to sway her hips in a sensual manner, trying to catch his attention.

Naruto blushed before shaking his head, knowing what the cyan haired succubus had in mind. Sure, he wanted to do those things with the girls and have been for a while but he did not want to do them at the moment. He wanted to open one last scroll before he did anything with the girls. "Kuru-hime," Naruto voiced out, the tone of it slightly cracking, making it less convincing. "Let me finish the scroll before we do anything… intimate."

Kurumu pouted slightly before trying to talk Naruto out of it. She felt a pale hand go onto her shoulder before looking to the owner. "Naruto-kun said let him finish the scroll," Moka said with slight anger in her voice. "So let him finish the scroll." Kurumu slowly nodded, fearful of what the silver haired vampire can actually do. It was a scary thought actually.

Naruto smiled at the teenage girls foxily before unfurling the bright red scroll. When he unfurled it, he could see only a collection of notes and jutsus with a red seal at the bottom of it. So far, this is what the blonde kitsune got out of it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_Below is a list of my favorite jutsus and techniques. Also below that is a blood seal that will be a blood seal that will only work for people with my blood in them. please swipe it after you are finished reading._

_**Pulsation Cannon**_

_Rank-_

_Ranged-Close (Om~5m), Mid (5m~10m), Far (10m+)_

_This jutsu requires that you have the jewel Kekkei Genkai to use it. Four spikes must be focused and formed in a circular pattern around the forearm an d keep form. Jewel really does not matter. The user would then focus his chakra through the spikes, the spikes themselves acting as conductors. When a sufficient amount of chakra is focused through, the user will shoot the ball as if it were a cannon. This technique requires a lot of chakra control and concentration to do. To little chakra control and the chakra might not manifest right or it could manifest and end up blowing in the users face._

_**Burakkuauto-no-jutsu**_

_Rank-B_

_Ranged-Close (0m-5m)_

_This jutsu requires the user to touch the opponent. The user would focus chakra through the hand that he or she are using and have it seep into the mind and focus around the visual senses. The shock of foreign chakra will blackout the vision temporary. Depending on how far you are from the mind is how long and how fast the jutsu acts._

_**Karada-Bakuhatsu-no-jutsu**_

_Rank-A_

_Ranged-Close (0m-5m)_

_The user will have to be touching the object for this to work. Chakra will be focused through the hand of the user and into the object. The chakra would have to be explosive. Depending on the amount of chakra used for the juts controls the actual size and power behind the explosion._

_**Chakra-no-Mesu**_

_Rank-_

_Rang-Close (0m ~ 5m)_

_Chakra-no-Mesu is a special Ninjutsu technique used by medical ninjas. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will focus chakra to their hands. When their charged hands reach the body of their target, they can extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This technique can be used in battle, but because of its hectic nature, the fine precision required for an instant kill is not feasible. Damage can still be done to the vital organs, but the technique should be used carefully in battle._

_**To:ketsu**__**-**__**Shokku-no-**__**jutsu**_

_Rank-A_

_Range-__Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)_

_The __**To:ketsu**__**-**__**Shokku-no-**__**jutsu **__is a jutsu that combines both hyouton and fuuton elements.__The user will run through several hand seals before placing his hand on the water. The jutsu affects all submerged or partially submerged biotic factors. The jutsu will freeze the water before sending some ration chakra to shock the frozen opponent to sustain life and keep all biotic factors alive. The jutsu also freezes the target to the fact hat you can touch them to shatter._

_**Kashippu-no-jutsu**_

_Rank-C_

_Range-__Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)_

_The __**Kashippu-no-jutsu**__ is a jutsu using a combination of doton and katon elements. The user will run through several hand seals before placing his/her on the ground. Several chunks of earth will be hurled into the air. After which__ the user will spit fire balls at the chunks of earth, causing them to light on fire._

_**Mizu-**__**Chu:bu-no-jutsu**_

_Rank-B_

_Range-__ Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)_

_This is a jutsu utilizing the suiton and the raiton element. The user will first run through several hand signs before spitting out water at the target. The user will then follow it up with a quick bolt from his/her fingers, rendering the target paralyzed temporarily or permanently depending on the amount of chakra used to it._

_**Fuuton-Kazekiri-no-jutsu**_

_Rank-__  
__Range-__Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)_

_Fuuton • Kazekiri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, the user will form the needed hand seal. A large slicing wind will then be created which can cut through his/her opponent. This can be used to immobilize large summons._

Naruto looked at the letter with saddened eyes. He could not believe that his mother only sent him some jutsus. Sure, when he was younger he would have loved it but now, he did not use them at all. Well, he uses them for small tasks. Now he used what ever gave the most enjoyable kill.

But that was not he point. The point was that he heard nothing of her. Well, besides what he heard from the Kyuubi. What she told him about Kushina was that the red head women was also a kitsune but relied heavily on her Kekkei Genkai. He also heard that he acted exactly like her besides the fact that he relied on stealth and she just went straight into enemy lines. He also heard that his mother was almost ecstatic to hear about her pregnancy. He heard that she wanted him. but the letter said none of that. How was he supposed to believe that she wanted to bare him if she never wrote it down with her final words?

"**Do not take everything for face value kit,"** Kyuubi said from the depths of his subconscious. **"You have learned that one before right?"** The vixen was a little miffed that Naruto would start believing that his mother did not love him. Kushina would never hate the blonde. She would only shower him with love and affection. When the redhead was pregnant with him, all she did was gloat in everyone's face that she was going to bare the child of the great Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. **"Just swipe your damn blood across the seal and let me out, I had not seen my good friend in years."**

Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms and formed the needed hand seal for Kage Bunshin. Instead of his normal violet Yokai that usually flowed around him, it was crimson. His eyes changed from violet to crimson as he formed the Kage Bunshin. In a poof of smoke a woman with silver hair with white hair appeared. Her large fox like eyes scanned the room as the glowed crimson. Her nine tails white fox like tails swished around the room. She was a curvy woman and was around five foot six with ample bust ranging from mid to high C-cup. She wore a pair of black leather pants that seemed to fit her form perfectly, as well as her blue shirt that had the words 'Can't touch this!' printed in bold red letters. Around her shoulders was a long rd cloak that reached down to mid calf. Her feet were barefoot as she looked at the crowd.

Kyuubi tilted her head upwards slightly before breathing in the air. A small, vulpine smile graced her lips as she broth in more. It was a good feeling to be out of the seal. Sure, the kit's mindscape was a beautiful place to be but it did get a little overwhelming not to come out every once in a while. The mindscape of the kit was a cave with gems glistening in the nonexistent lights. In the back of the mindscape there would be glowing white forest with small critters running around the trees. Running through the center of the floor was a river with glistening clear water. In the center of the whole cave was a large bed with blood red sheets. She could only hope that she would find a place like that in the near

Mizore narrowed her eyes. A slight mist escaped from her body as she looked at the newcomer. The women seemed to be in her early to mid twenties, the prime age of men and women, be they monster or human. Sure, a monster's 'twenty age' is a lot higher than a humans but it was still there. They still had an age where they could reach their prime.

But the women right in front of the Yuki-onna seemed timeless. She had this air about her that seemed to scream power. But it was more calming, more elegant. It was as if you could lose yourself in it. But it also had an edge to it, as if you could also get killed by the nonexistent sword that rested in her hands. That aura around her was a dangerous weapon in her hands, a weapon that could intoxicate a man before killing him when his back was turned against her.

The purple haired teen knew women like the nine tailed kitsune in front of her swung on a non existent pendulum. They could be your greatest comrade in one second and your executioner the next. It was something that happened all across history. It was not the greatest thing. But there was something different about the women. It was the warm feeling in the crimson fox like orbs. They looked at the group with a smirk, as if they were testing the girls.

The thing that pissed Mizore off was the way that new arrival looked at Naruto. she could see lust in them. But she could also see some other form of emotion. Love was what it was called. She could recognize it with ease. It was the same way than Naruto looked at the Yuki-onna, Moka, and Kurumu. Sure, she knew that she could not keep the white haired woman from Naruto for good but she could sure as hell try.

Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly as she felt the area around her get colder. Everything around her was freezing quickly. The thing was that she was expecting this to and knew who the culprit was. It was not hard to find out why either. Mizore seemed like she had some mental issues.

Mizore smirked as the woman she knew as Kyuubi was encased in ice. She could not risk Naruto being lost from her grasp. She needed him to be with her so she could have some children. The first artic kitsunes would be born from her. She knew that they would be a new species just like Kurumu's children and Moka's children. They would all be different.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head, feeling the braid along his back brush against his back slightly. His hand was caressing his forehead, knowing what was going to happen. For as long as he knew the Kyuubi, he could make quite a few assumptions about the vixen. She was slightly cocky, prideful, and a major flirt. Almost every time he came into his cave of a mindscape, she hit on him or asked if he wanted to sleep in her bed. It was tempting but he found himself pulled out before anything could happen, much to both kitsune's chagrin.

But one thing he knew above all of the things that described Kyuubi was that she was temperamental. The older kitsune really had anger problems. And it was much worse before he met her. When ever he did anything 'non kitsune' like, she would send him images of him and Sasuke making out. Not something that he wanted to see ever again. She numbed down a lot after he met her but the white haired vixen still had a large temper. But he could not blame her as he had one to. He just had better control over it. "You should not have done that," the blonde with multi colloured tips on his hair said, knowing the outcome.

Mizore looked at the blonde with her head cocked to the side, question in her eyes. She did not understand what the blonde had said. Then she felt an intense heat rise up. Her pale blue eyes went to the iced Kyuubi, finding the ice melting. Know, it was not melting; it was evaporating before it even got a chance to drip off the block.

Before anyone could bat an eye lash, the block turned into, making a loud hissing noise as it did. Naruto was glad that he opened a window, knowing that Mizore loved the cold. The steam escaped quickly, making sure that every one could see. Kyuubi stood in front of Mizore with her clawed hands wrapped around the Yuki-onna's neck lightly. The purple haired teen's feet still connected to the floor but he could see that Kyuubi would kill Mizore in a mere fraction of a second.

Kyuubi looked at the teen with anger in her eyes. She liked the young Yuki-onna, she really did. But this stunt could not go unpunished. The white haired kitsune was going to make sure that the purple haired teen knew that you never mess with a kitsune. Especially one of her caliber.

"Listen here ice bitch." Kyuubi's voice was made out in a snarl, her fox like fangs exposed to the world around her. "Do not cross me like that ever again. If you do then there will be dire consequences." The Yuki-onna nodded her head, fearing what the vixen could do to her.

Then the strange vixen did something that they suspected only Naruto of doing. Her face started to crack up into a large foxy smile. Her eyes shined with some sort of mirth and happiness as she let got of the Yuki-onna. "But I know that you are not going to try that stunt again," she said in a singsong voice before clutching onto Naruto and resting her head into the junction between his neck and his shoulder. "Naru-kun would not like it if I killed one of his mates." She made sure that his arm was smack dab in the middle of her soft breasts. A smile graced her lips once more as she watched his face flush red slightly.

Naruto blushed slightly at the contact on Kyuubi's breasts. He was not going to deny it, they were soft as all hell and she was very attractive but almost every time they met up in the mindscape or outside of it she hit on him and tried to get into his pants. It was starting to get annoying because it was a constant factor. And the problem was that he had no idea why she kept on doing that.

"Uhm, Kyuu-chan," Naruto voiced out, his voice slightly weak from the added pressure of Kyuubi's breasts. "I need you to let me go if you want me to unseal this thing." Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a pout, as if trying to get Naruto to let her keep a hold of him but Naruto kept his ground. The white haired vixen grumbled as she let him go.

The blonde kitsune sighed as he bit his thumb and whipped it across the seal, blood scrapping across it. The seal glowed before a loud popping sound went off. Red smoke started to fill the room quickly, escaping from the window. When it cleared Naruto had was slacked jawed. In the center of the scroll was a woman with high C cup breasts and flowing red hair. On top off her head was crimson pair of flicking fox ears and eight red fox tails swished slowly behind her. she was garbed in a crimson kimono as she looked at the group with her glowing green fox like orbs.

Kyuubi was the first one to break the silence though. Her body walked up to the redheaded woman before hugging her. "I missed you Kushina-chan," she muttered softly.

A/N Alright, at first I was not thinking of cutting it here. but then I thought about you guys and how I can make your lives even more lively and have you people wonder about what is going to happen next. I was also going to type a lemon but I do not have it finished so that will be next chapter. And I also have a poll in my profile. I am thinking of having a prequel. The reason why is because of a few complaints about no background info. So is it a yes or a no. remember, it will take a long time to create as he will have terrible chakra control, limited use of his blood line and all that other good stuff. And another thing, Naruto is not going to be big on jutsus, even if he has the possibility of learning them. The way I have Naruto set up right now, barely any jutsus are suited for him. So you guys get to choose that as well. Remember, choose wisely young one. And that is it and do not forget to review.


End file.
